CUENTOS PARA GRAVIFANATICS!
by Asusa.Z.S
Summary: Cuando menos lo esperas... un cuento podría mejorar tu vida... que pasará cuando nuestro team gravi intenta mejorla? SOLO LEER parejas varias. muchas risas!
1. Default Chapter

_**Disclamer: Ni los personajes de Gravitation, ni los cuentos son nuestros... bueno estos cuentos si U... pero los originales no lo son, así que no vayan a cobrarnos derechos de autor porque no pensamos pagarlos ¬¬ **_

**Cap.1 Caperucito rojo.**

En un lejano país, cerca de un parque, había un pueblecito donde vivía un niño que era lindo y bueno como ninguno (Asusa: Bueno en que, Chihiro) (Chihiro: ehh... da igual).

Su jefe vivía al otro extremo del parque y había hecho para el una bonita caperuza de terciopelo rojo (Chihiro: de leopardo!) (Asusa: no... rojo ¬¬). El niño se veía tan bonito que la gente lo llamaba cariñosamente " Caperucito rojo".

Un día su mejor amigo le dijo:

Tu jefe esta enfermo; llévale en esta canastita una botella de amaretto, loción blanqueadora y sus cremas para las arrugas. (Asusa: Se imaginan quien es?) No te entretengas en el parque; acuérdate de que dicen que por ahí anda un escritor malo (Chihiro: no de ser mal escritor, malo de malévolo).

Partió Caperucito muy contento, tarareando Shinning Collection, y al entrar al parque, se topo con el escritor. Este tratando de no asustarlo le dijo muy "amable" (Asusa: eso quiere decir muy sexy ¬):

Caperucito (Chihiro: wuajajajajaj xD), que lindo te ves, para donde vas?

Sin ningún temor, mas bien embobado, Caperucito le respondió:

Buenos dias, señor Eiri; voy a ver a mi jefe que esta enfermo, y le llevo esta canastita que le manda mi mejor amigo.

Me encantaría acompañarte – le dijo el escritor suavemente.-, pero tengo prisa en terminar un libro y tu seguramente querrás recoger algunas flores para llevarle a tu jefe.

Así fue como, mientras Caperucito iba cantando y jugando con un Kumagoro por el parque, el escritor se subió a su mercedes y se dirigió por el camino más corto.

Casi se tomo con el manager norteamericano de Caperucito que andaba buscándolo para entregarle "big news!", Pero alcanzo a esconderse, y muy rápido llegó a la casa de Thoma Seguchi. Llamo a la puerta:

"toc, toc"

Quién es?- preguntó el sonriente hombre.

Seguchi-san, soy yo, Caperucito- dijo el escritor imitando la voz del cantante.

Entra Shindo-san, la puerta esta sin llave...

¬ Eiri-kun.

Entró el escritor y, sin demora, antes de que el presidente de NG dijera algo más, se lo comió (Asusa y Chihiro: aummmm... wuajajaaja xD).

Rápidamente, se puso el sombrero y el abrigo de Thoma, y se metió en la cama esperando a Caperucito.

Al poco rato llegó el cantante, llamo a la puerta: "toc, toc"

Quién es?- preguntó el escritor imitando la voz de Thoma.

Seguchi-san, soy yo, Caperucito- dijo el cantante.

Entra, Shindo-san, la puerta esta sin llave.

Caperucito entró, y como estaba medio oscuro preguntó:

Seguchi-san, se siente bien?

Sí, Shuichi; acércate para que te vea- le dijo el escritor.

Obedeció Caperucito, todo por el cheque de pago, y al verlo de cerca le dijo muy extrañado:

Seguchi-san, que ojos tan fríos tienes!-

Emm... Son para... acosar... es decir... verte mejor... -

Seguchi-san, que orejas tan delicadas tienes!-

Em... son para... no escucharte chillar tanto... -

Seguchi-san, que miem... es decir... boca tan grandes tienes!-

Oo... es para comerte mejor! Muajajjaj!- rugió el escritor.

Diciendo esto, saltó de la cama y se abalanzó sobre el aterrado cantante...

Yuki!- alcanzó a decir el pelirrosa

Y, el escritor, con su enorme "hocico" lo devoró (Chihiro: y vaya que le debe haber gustado...)(Asusa: oh... Sí...).

Luego de haber comido tanto, el escritor se echó en la cama y se durmió.

Al poco rato, el manager norteamericano de Caperucito paso cerca de la casa, y al ver la puerta abierta, entró para saludar a su jefe.

En su lugar vio a Yuki Eiri que roncaba fuertemente (Chihiro: Yuki... roncando oo?)(Asusa: jajajaja XD). Comprendió lo que había pasado y preparó su magnum para matar a Eiri-san.

Pero pensó que, si se había comido a Thoma, aún podía estar vivo (Chihiro: jajajaja que idiota! Jajaja) (Asusa: pobre iluso)

Tomo, entonces, su cuchillo del FBI, y abrió la abultada panza del escritor (Asusa: ¡YIAK!).

Primero saltó Caperucito, y ayudó a su jefe a salir del vientre de Yuki, aunque no le notó muchas ganas de salir de allí. Ambos, contentos... bueno uno más que otro... dieron las gracias a Mr.K que los había salvado de tan tremendo fin.

Al despertar el escritor (Chihiro: como... Oo... sigue con vida...?)(Asusa: es Yuki... ¿¿ya?) Salió arrancando hacia su departamento, ya que si seguía por esos lados, era más que probable que Seguchi-san quisiera volver a estar en su vientre (asusa: Oo). El manager norteamericano de Caperucito, antes de irse le recomendó a Caperucito que siguiera al escritor ya que hacían buena pareja y le dijo al presidente de NG que si quería le presentaba a un amigo de él que era productor.

Cuando supieron lo ocurrido, los integrantes de la banda de Caperucito decidieron que éste se fuera a vivir con el escritor ya que así les daba más privacidad a ellos, y Caperucito y el escritor fueron muy felices juntos.

(Asusa: aunque el escritor sufría de fuertes dolores de cabeza a causa del chillonerío de Caperucito XD) (Chihiro: si, así es)

**Cap.2 Ryuichito de oro...**

Érase una vez tres Osos que vivían en una cabaña justo en medio del bosque. Estos eran: Yuki Oso Grande (Asusa y Chihiro: wuajajjajjajaj grande wuajjajajjaj XD), Mika Osa Mediana, y Tatsuha Bebé Osito (Asusa: ah...).

Una mañana, Mika Osa preparó una olla grande de avena cocida y la sirvió en tres platos para el desayuno, pero como ella no sabía cocinar bien, la avena no se podía comer, estaba muy caliente. (Chihiro: como ella).

Vamos a dejarla para que se enfríe mientras damos nuestro paseo matutino- dijo Yuki Oso.- cuando volvamos estará a pedir de boca(Asusa y Chihiro: como Shu... ¬)- y entonces se internaron en el bosque.

Cerca de allí vivía un niño muy dulce y travieso, al que llamaban Ryuichito de oro, porque tenía su hermosamente largo cabello teñido de rubio.

Aquella mañana, al pasar frente a la casa de los tres osos, Ryuichito de oro advirtió que la puerta de la calle estaba abierta.

Vamos a hechar una mirada a la casa por dentro, no da- le dijo a su inseparable conejito Kumagoro.

Tan pronto como vio la avena Ryuichito, junto con Kuma-chan, corrieron a probarla.

Tengo mucha hambrita- dijo- tu no Kuma-chan?-

Pero la avena en el plato de Yuki Oso estaba demasiado caliente todavía (Asusa: como él). Y la avena en el plato mediano de Mika Osa, como ya dijimos que no sabia cocinar bien, tenía grumos.

Porfín Ryuichito de oro probó la avena de Tatsuha bebé Osito. Estaba a pedir de boca (Chihiro: Cómo él) por eso... ¡Se comió hasta la última cucharada!.

Luego Ryuichito de oro y Kumagoro, decidieron que les gustaría sentarse. Pero la gran silla de Yuki Oso era demasiado alta.

Después se sentó en el sillón de tamaño mediano de Mika Osa.

Este es muy duro, verdad Kuma-chan?- Se quejó.

Finalmente encontró la sillita de Tatsuha bebé Osito. No era demasiado alta. No era demasiado dura. ¡ Estaba a pedir de boca! (Asusa: como él)

Contento, Ryuichito de oro y Kuma-chan, se arrellanaron en la silla de Tatsuha bebé Osito. Pero estos pesaban mucho. Con un crujido la silla se partió en mil pedazos.

PUM! Ryuichito de oro y Kuma-chan cayeron al suelo.

Kamisama!- exclamo enfadado Ryuichito mientra pequeñas lagrimitas salían de sus ojos- Estoy cansado de todo esto, Kuma-chan, vamos a acostarnos a descansar (Chihiro: si... hay que especificar)

Entonces, Ryuichito de oro y Kumagoro subieron la escalera. Probaron la cama de Yuki Oso, pero era muy dura, y aparte ya había alguien más ahí. Y la cama de Mika Osa era muy blanda, se hundían en ella.

Ajá! Esta sí que es cómoda- suspiró Ryuichito de oro acomodándose en la camita de Tatsuha bebé Osito y se quedó dormido rápidamente junto a Kumagoro.

Al poco rato, volvieron los tres Osos de su paseo.

Lo que quiero ahora es mi desayuno!- dijo Yuki Oso. Pero al acercarse a la mesa lanzó un grito de sorpresa, - Alguien ha estado probando mi avena.

Y alguien a estado probando la mía también- dijo Mika Osa.- porque será que no le gusto?. (Asusa: será porque cocinas mal? ¬¬)

La mía si tiene que haberle gustado- chilló Tatsuha bebé Osito, agarrando su plato vacío.- Alguien ha estado probando mi avena y se la ha comido toda- dijo entristecido

Miren! ¬¬ - dijo Yuki Oso- quien fue el estúpido que se sentó en mi silla ¬¬.

Y alguien se ha sentado en mi sillón- dijo Mika Osa- Eiri, más te vale que no haya sido Shindo ¬¬.

Alguien se ha sentado en mi silla- dijo el pobre Tatsuha Osito- y la rompieron en mil pedazos! Buuuaaaa... (Asusa y Chihiro: ohh... TT pobrecito!)

Los tres osos empezaron a buscar por toda la casa. Yuki Oso busco arriba.

Alguien ha estado durmiendo en mi cama... ¬¬ con Shuichi... y espero que no haya sido algo más...- dijo enfadado.

Y alguien ha estado durmiendo en la mía... – gritó Mika Osa- y dudo mucho que sea mi marido, a él solo le importa su trabajo uu

WOW! ¬ - gritó Tatsuha bebé Osito- Alguien ha estado durmiendo en mi cama y ahí esta todavía.

Al oír la voz de Tatsuha bebé Osito, despertaron Ryuichito de oro y Kuma-chan. Lo primero que vieron fue a Yuki Oso y Mika Osa, y les dio un poco de miedo, puesto a que se veían enfadados.

Pero luego del sobresalto e ignorando a los presentes, observó detenidamente al más pequeño de los Osos, invitó tiernamente a Tatsuha bebé Osito a acostarse a su lado.

Se hicieron muy, muy, muy, muy, muy amigos... y Ryuichito de oro lo iba a visitar casi todos los días, le compró cosas nuevas y les preparó desayunos más deliciosos, y así Yuki Oso, Mika Osa, Tatsuha Osito y su nov... Decimos... su nuevo amigo, Ryuichito de oro... ... Fueron felices para siempre...

****

N:As: HOLA! Si soy yo otra vez nn.. ¬¬ algún problema...

(Solo cállate ¬¬)

y si no..

(¬¬)

PRESETACIÓN:

(HOLA! Soy Chihiro y... y...y... No sé que decir ¬¬... bueno el asunto es que soy amiga de Asusa. Mi cabello es color negro-azulado, ojos oscuros, tez clara, me gusta divertirme, los helados, las manzanas, los Yuki Eiris, los animalitos, y deseo la paz mundial... nn... oO... bueno iba en que Soy amiga de Asusa y se nos ocurrió escribir esto... al que le gusta bien... y al que no... mal porque ya le mandaremos al manager norteamericano de Caperucito ¬¬... nn broma... que les haya gustado y déjenos un review!)

Soy Asusa! Mi cabello es de color castaño-colorin, ojos celestes, tez quizás muy clara, me gusta escribir, leer, ver tv, matar gente, los helados, los dulces, los obsequios caros, Y me gusta Ryuichi y me gusta tal y tal y tal...

(Ejem... Asusa... y si Kurapica lee esto...)

O.o pero bueno eso no importa U... Estoy loca y Bueno estando aburrida en mi casa con mi amiga HIRO... digo... Chihiro... -todo lo que hable ella estará entre paréntesis, para los que no procesan...-

(Sí YO! o... pero bueno deja de desviarte quieres ¬¬)

¬¬ comencé a leer un cuento... y se me vino a la idea... hacer un fic! WEEEEEEEEEEE!

(WEEEEEEE!)

¬¬ cállate... solo yo digo eso...

(mentira... ¬¬)

bueno el asunto es que nos quedamos como hasta las 4 de la mañana escribiendo nn

(Que obsesivas no?)

Bastante... y como así fue que secamos lo ultimo de neuronas que nos quedaban... esperamos que nos dejen un review! Si tienen peticiones de algún cuento, que se les ocurra o que quieran leer interpretado por el team Gravi. Mándenlos en un review o en un mail! Y continuaremos el fic a los 5 review que recibamos... Si no hay más de 5... bueno pues... lo dejaremos ahí a que se pudra... nn...

(¬¬ estas demente...)

Lo sé... EL mail a **gabyta**(guión bajo)**Sofi**(arroba)**hotmail**(punto)**com-** o a **chihiro**(guion bajo)**zoldyeck**(arroba)**hotmail**(punto)**com.**

**Si no nos dejan review... mandaremos al manager norteamericano de Caperucito... y eso si va en serio... ¬¬ (En el review se incluyen amenazas de muerte)**

Y los reviews allí abajo (presione el botón de go después de seguir la flecha)

**\/**


	2. Tomo 2

_**Disclamer: Ni los personajes de Gravitation, ni los cuentos son nuestros... bueno estos cuentos si U... pero los originales no lo son, así que no vayan a cobrarnos derechos de autor porque no pensamos pagarlos ¬¬ **_

**Cap.3 el cantante durmiente.**

Érase una vez que vivían un rey y una reina, quienes guardaban la esperanza de ser padres algún día. Cuando por fin un cantante nació. Ellos pensaron que un hada buena debía haberlos cuidado.

¡invitaré a todas las hadas y hados del reino para que vengan al bautizo de nuestro cantante!- exclamó el rey alegremente.

Cuando llegó la hora del bautizo, el rey cumplió su palabra.

Entre los invitados habían asistido las seis hadas y los seis hados buenos que vivían en ese país. Después del gran banquete, cada una le dejó un regalo mágico al cantante.

Tendrás un rostro Hermoso- dijo el hado pelirrojo.

Serás dulce y amoroso- dijo la hada de kyoto.

Una por una y uno por uno, ellos y ellas le prometieron al cantante todas las cosas buenas del mundo.

Cuando ya once de las hadas y hados buenos habían terminado de dar sus ofrendas, una voz furiosa se oyó en la entrada.

¡Supongo que pensaban que yo era demasiado ocupado para hacer magia ahora! Bien, ya van a ver!- gritó.

Y un hado ocupadísimo, de cabellos rubios, que todos habían olvidado, camino lentamente hacia la cuna.

Cuándo este cantante tenga 19 años, perderá la voz y caerá muerto muahahahahah!- ,dijo, y, tras lanzar su maldición firmo un cheque de pago y se marcho deprisa del palacio.

El rey se horrorizo.- y, como pude haberlo olvidado?-, exclamó.

Y ahora que podemos hacer?

Well...Quizás yo pueda ayudar- dijo una voz en tono extranjero.

Era el hado norteamericano.- no puedo deshacer la magia diabólica, ni el cheque de pago, but... con mi magnum puedo suavizarla un poco.-, advirtió.

Vas a matar a nuestro cantante ahora!-, gritaron los reyes.

¬¬ Shindo-san perderá la voz, but he don't will die (pero no morirá). Solo se dormirá por cien años.

El rey y la reina estuvieron muy agradecidos del hado norteamericano, pero de todas maneras no querían que nada le sucediera a su precioso cantante. Mandaron destruir todos los micrófonos que había en el reino.

Pasaron los años y el cantante crecía cada vez más bello (Asusa: zaaaaaa, se puede?).

Seguramente nadie querría dañar a tan dulce y simpática criatura.

En la mañana del día en que cumplía 19 años, caminando en el castillo, el cantante subió a una alta torre donde nunca antes había estado. Ahí vio una puerta de madera.

Empujándola la abrió suavemente, y se asomó. Allí encontró un estudio de grabación, y un hombre de cabello rubio que estaba sentado con un micrófono.

Buenos días -, dijo el cantante- que hace? –

Estoy grabando mi nuevo maxi single de Nittle Grasper -, dijo el hombre.- puedes mirar -, le dijo, pasándole al cantante el micrófono.

¡Enseguida el chico pelirrosa comenzó a cantar y perdió su delicada voz!

Inmediatamente el cantante quedo sumido en un sueño, muy, muy profundo. Las palabras de Thoma Seguchi se habían cumplido (Chihiro: según él.)

En ese mismo momento, todos en el palacio se quedaron dormidos también.

En el gran salón, el rey y la reina se quedaron dormidos en sus tronos dorados.

Damas y caballeros, solistas y grupos, guardias y todos los sirvientes reales cayeron en un profundo sueño. El palacio entero quedo quieto y en silencio.

Con el paso de los años, crecieron setos de espino y zarzas alrededor de las murallas del palacio. Crecieron tan altos y tan gruesos, que al final no se veía más que las banderas sobre las torres más altas.

El cuento del hermoso pelirrosa durmiente llegó a conocerse en todo el reino e incluso más allá (Asusa: ¿más allá de que?).

Lo llamaron "el cantante durmiente".

Muchos príncipes vinieron al palacio (Chihiro: muchos príncipes o muchos escritores?), Con la esperanza de rescatar al cantante, pero ninguno podía pasar las gruesas y afiladas espinas.

Casi un siglo había transcurrido desde que el cantante había perdido la voz, cuando dio la casualidad de que pasaba por ahí un príncipe-escritor apuesto y joven que venia de un reino lejano.

En el camino conoció a un productor que le contó un cuento que le había contado su abuelo. Así fue, pues, como el príncipe-escritor supo de la leyenda del cantante durmiente.

no descansaré hasta que lo encuentre y lo despierte -, juró (Asusa: yaaa).

Cuando el príncipe-escritor vio el gran cercado de setos espinosos, estuvo a punto de perder la esperanza. No obstante, al alzar de su espada (Chihiro: su espada o su lápiz?)(Asusa: ¬¬), repentinamente, los espinos se transformaron en hermosas rosas, y los setos se abrieron para dejarlo pasar.

Tras las puertas interiores de NG... decimos... del palacio, todo estaba quieto. Los perros estaban dormidos en el patio, los guardias del palacio se habían dormido en sus puestos. Aún las palomas estaban dormidas en lo alto de los techos. No se oía ningún sonido.

El príncipe-escritor revisó todo el castillo. Encontró al rey y a la reina y sus siervos dormidos. Pero fue después de subir a la última habitación, en la torre más alta, cuando encontró a "el cantante durmiente"

Miró asombrado su bello rostro.

Te daría todo mi reino, y mis libros, si despertaras y fueras mi novio -, susurró- y no me importaría que fueses hombre...

Luego se inclinó y besó suavemente al joven de cabellos rosados que dormía.

Al contacto de los labios de príncipe-escritor, el Cantante durmiente se despertó. Al sonreírle, él sintió como si lo hubiese amado toda la vida.

Por todas partes del castillo "NG" se oían risas. Todos despertaban y se frotaban los ojos. Casi no creían que la magia diabólica se hubiese terminado al fin.

Poco tiempo después, el Cantante durmiente y su príncipe-escritor se casaron (Asusa: Eso... Es posible oo)(Chihiro: no lo sé OO).

¡Esta vez el Rey comprobó mejor de que _Todos_ fueran invitados a la boda!

" y vivieron felices para siempre..."

**Cap.4 El bello y el bestio**

(Asusa: y cual es cual... Yuki no es bestio, y Shuichi tampoco...)

(Chihiro: ah... Whatever!)

Hace ya mucho tiempo, existió un empresario rico (Asusa: en todos los sentidos), que había perdido gran parte de su fortuna (Chihiro: específicamente todo su dinero...). Una cabaña en el campo era lo único que le quedaba y, llevando consigo a tres de sus empleados, allí se fue a vivir.

Los dos empleados más cuerdos no se sentían a gusto viviendo en el campo, y no hacían más que quejarse todo el día.

Sin embargo el empleado más hiperactivo (por así decirlo) cuidaba la casa con alegría y ayudaba a su jefe en su huerta (Asusa: jajajaja XD)

Era el preferido de su jefe (Chihiro: Zaaa! De a donde!) Y él lo llamaba Bello.

Un día el empresario tuvo que salir de viaje de negocios, como lo hacía antes de perder su fortuna y a su esposa.

Hay algún regalo especial que quieran que les traiga?- preguntó a sus empleados.

Los Dos más cuerdos pidieron Guitarras, teclados, un piano, una botella de whisky, unas esposas, una cama, amplificadores, un set de dj, etc. Pero bello solamente sonrió y dijo:

Me gustaría que me trajera un peluche de Kumagoro.

El comerciante prometió traer a cada uno lo que habían pedido. (Asusa: y de donde piensa sacar el dinero?...)

No tardó mucho el empresario con su negocio, pronto se puso en camino de regreso a su casa. Pero al anochecer, se perdió en un parque.

Luego llegó a un palacio. Cuando se acercaba, vio que la puerta estaba abierta.

Después de comprobar que su caballo tuviera comida y abrigo, el empresario entró al palacio. Parecía no haber nadie, pero halló una mesa servida con exquisita comida.

El empresario espero para ver si llegaba alguien. No llegó nadie, así que se comió hasta la última migaja de comida. (Asusa y Chihiro: o.oU)

Después, encontró una agradable habitación, donde se durmió.

Para su sorpresa, al día siguiente el empresario halló un traje nuevo en vez del suyo. Se lo puso y regreso a la sala donde había cenado la noche anterior.

Ahora le esperaba el desayuno.

¡Que suerte la mía!- se dijo mientras comía.

Cuando el empresario fue en busca de su caballo, observo una habitación que le llamó un poco la atención, entonces decidió entrar... grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar miles de Kumagoro en su interior (Chihiro: Oo miles de ku... Kumagoro?), Y se acordó de la promesa que le había hecho a bello.

Cuando estaba a punto de sacar a un Kumagoro, oyó una voz iracunda (Asusa: wuajajajaj iracunda! XD) que le decía:

¡Esos Kumagoro son míos! (Asusa y Chihiro: keeeeeeee! Wuajajajajjajaja XD)- ¡ y ahora me robas los Kumagoro tambien! ¡por eso morirás!

El empresario tembló de miedo.

Por favor no me mate- le rogó el rubio -, el Kumagoro es para Bello, mi empleado.

El bestio no sintió misericordia, pero miró pensativo al empresario. Luego dijo:

Solamente una cosa te puede salvar. Tienes que prometerme que volverás dentro de un mes, y que traerás contigo el primer ser vivo que salga a tu encuentro cuando llegues a tu casa, y un pack de cervezas "duff".

Aterrorizado, el empresario tuvo que ceder.

El empresario pronto encontró el camino a casa. al principio, cabalgando, simplemente se sintió feliz de estar libre, y grito:

¡¡Estoy vivo!

Luego empezó a preguntarse quien, o que, seria el primero en saludarle. ¿Seria su gato, o su perro o sus plantas, o sus cheques de pago?. Luego le asaltó una terrible idea.

¡podría ser Bello!

Y, por supuesto, lo fue.

Cuando, el afligido empresario le contó a su empleado lo que había prometido, Bello contestó que una promesa de esa naturaleza tenía que cumplirse.

Así que al pasar cuatro cortas semanas, el empresario, acongojado, tomó su caballo para regresar al palacio. En los brazos llevaba a su empleado predilecto.

En el palacio, una mesa ya preparada les esperaba. Pero Bello y su jefe se sentían demasiado infelices como para sentarse a comer.

De repente oyeron fuertes pasos y el bestio entró a grandes zancadas.

¿Es este el empleado a quien le gustan los Kumagoro?- preguntó con brusquedad.

Si- dijo el empresario- él me obligó a cumplir la promesa que le hice.

No le haré daño- dijo el bestio con frialdad.- pero tienes que irte ahora.

Bello lloró cuando su jefe se fue. Pero, en su habitación encontró un espejo mágico que le decía, con la voz de su antiguo manager:

_- Bello, pequeño, Don't Cry. Lágrimas y suspiros están de más. Mira bien este espejo, y según tu deseo, así será._

Esto le dio mas esperanzas a Bello.

Pasaron las semanas, y Bello se dio cuenta de que el bestio, no era en verdad tan atemorizante. Siempre lo trataba con amabilidad (Asusa: en serio?), Y con el tiempo empezó a tomarle cariño (Chihiro: y bastante...).

Un día el Bestio le pidió a Bello que se casara con él. Bello tuvo que decirle que no. Aunque él lo encontraba simpático, ¡ nunca podría casarse con un Bestio!

Una mañana, Bello miró su espejo y pidió ver a su jefe. Se conmovió al ver que estaba enfermo.

Cuando pidió permiso al bestio, para ir a su casa, él parecía triste.

Volveré lo más pronto que pueda.- Prometió Bello.

El Bestio le dio un anillo –pon esto sobre la mesa cuando quieras volver- le dijo.

En un segundo, Bello estuvo en su casa, tan pronto como su jefe lo vio, este comenzó a sentirse mejor.

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente. Luego, una noche Bello soñó con el bestio. Estaba tirado en la bodega de Kumagoro, débil y enfermo. Por no comer, se estaba muriendo de hambre, solo tomaba cervezas duff, porque no aguantaba vivir sin él.

Cuando Bello despertó, ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer. Colocó el anillo sobre la mesa y enseguida se encontró el lado del pobre bestio.

Querido bestio- dijo- ¡no te mueras! ¡Te amo! Y quiero casarme contigo.

Un destello de luz se vio de pronto, y el cuarto se lleno de música (música de fondo: Glaring Dream).

En el sitio donde se hallaba el bestio había un príncipe-escritor rubio, de tez clara, y hermosos ojos dorados, joven y guapo... muuuy guapo (¬).

Yuki!- dijo Bello emocionado

ay! Bello, me liberaste (Asusa: eso sono raro)- dijo.- hace mucho tiempo, un hado perverso me convirtió en bestia porque no era un buen estudiante, y solamente, el amor de una mujer u hombre hermoso podía romper el hechizo. ¡Eres tú ese hombre hermoso, Bello!

El Bello y el Bestio, es decir, Shuichi y Yuki, se casaron en medio de gran regocijo, el jefe de Bello se fue a vivir cerca de ellos... echando maldiciones por no haber sido él, quien se quedara con el príncipe-escritor...

... Juntos, vivieron felices para siempre...

Eiri- Kun, NOOOOOOOO! - gritó enfurecido el empresario de NG records.

Dijimos... JUNTOS, ellos dos, Vivieron felices para siempre... FIN!- Asusa y Chihiro se chocan las palmas.

N/As: Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ya estamos aquí con un nuevo capítulo... Que emoción!...

(creí que este día jamás llegaría TToTT)

Realmente este es el Tomo que más me gusta...

(A mi igual por lo del bello y el bestio XD)

Si por eso! XD es que es tan gracioso imaginar a Yuki con una bodega de Kumagoro ajjajajjajajja

(jajajjajajjajjajajja XD wuajajajjajjajaa)

La verdad este capitulo estuvo un poquito más largo que el anterior y esperamos que así sigan siendo. nn U... esperamos que les haya gustado y ke nos dejen más reviews..., ya saben con menos de 5 no actualizamos... quizás nos demoremos un poco en actualizar porque debemos pensar en más cuentos... somos escolares así que debemos pensar en que hay pruebas...y trabajos...y...

( nooooooooooooooooo, tenias que mencionarlo?¬¬)

si.

( I HATE YOU!)

Tu me odias! TTTT... pero bueno... etto que más... ah! Si que pronto tendremos una nueva sección!

(QUE SECCIÓN? .. Hey! No me has consultado nada...¬¬)

Es que sé que aceptarás... nn se llamará... TUTURUTUTUTU TUUUUUU!

"_Claudito lo explica todo" _ y será una sección en que responda lo que sea

(...lo que sea?)

sip, lo que sea...muajajjajaajjajaj...

(supongo que saben quién es Claudito verdad?)

Ne... no sé pero yo si lo conozco... y... él esta dispuesto nn

(en serio?)

míralo... se ve a "claudito" atado a una silla con bombas y granadas y pistolas y miles de armas a su alrededor vez el rostro de felicidad que tiene nn Ahh...

(Eh...bueno, ahora a responder reviews! ) Jane!

El mail a **gabyta**(guión bajo)**Sofi**(arroba)**hotmail**(punto)**com-** o a **chihiro**(guión bajo)**zoldyeck**(arroba)**hotmail**(punto)**com.**

Y los reviews allí abajo presione el botón de go

Respondición de reviews!

A **Anais, aka Cyrana Ann: **

Asusa + que bueno que te haya gustado! Créeme me alegra mucho que te hayas reído tanto, aunque a mí siempre me miran feo cuando me río, especialmente Hiro, digo Chihiro. Yo igual creo que el diálogo con el escritor es uno de los más graciosos yo igual me reía mientras lo escribíamos. Una pregunta... que edad tiene tu hermano? Es lindo? nn... jijiji... como vez ya se arregló fanfiction así que si recibimos review! Eh! Y sobre lo de la ortografía... TTTT es la primera vez que me dicen que me equivoco... pero bueno algún día yo, Thoma Seguchi, ejem... digo Asusa Snape, no cometeré errores muajajjajja... Gracias por el review! Dame el nombre de tu nuevo fic para leerlo... porque si no me da flojera buscarlo nn U que vaga! XD... don't worry ya lo leeré. uu cuando no tenga pruebas...

Chihiro + emm... gracias por el review! nn no sé que decir... Asusa ya dijo casi todo... o todo ¬¬... a mi también me miran feo cuando me río leyendo mangas pero como dice Seguchi, digo, Asusa luego te acostumbras... y bueno eso... Adiosin. P.R intentaré leer tu fic si es que no lo olvido. nn U

A **Sammy Tao:**

Asusa + realmente te reíste de eso o.o y yo que pense que aquél diálogo que YO escribí no haría reír ni a una hiena... Wow! Me halagas... Verdad que Tommy-chan hace buen papel de abuelita? XD jajjajja espero que leas los demás porque estos me han causado mucha risa... tomaremos en cuenta tu opinión a cerca de los cuantos y puede que más pronto de lo que imaginas... gracias por el review!

Chihiro + jjajajajj de abuelita jajjajja gracias por el apoyo, y espero que sigas leyendo, jajjaja de abuela jajjajjajjaja

A** Kmiloncia:**

Asusa + Hola de nuevo! Lamento no haberte podido avisar cuando comencé a escribir esto... pero fanfiction no abría y casi nunca me conecto al msn U así que me era difícil contactarte. También lamento no poder hablar contigo por msn, pero ese día que hablamos se cayó el messenger y no se me abrió más TT que mala suerte tengo! Y yo que quería hablarte. Lastima que no te agrade Harry Potter, pero bueno no todos tenemos los mismos gustos, gracias por tu segundo review en _Per Seacula saeculorum_. nn Si te pareció buena la parte de Yuki vestido de Thoma espero que te hayas seguido riendo con estos capítulos. Realmente que te miren como bicho raro no es tan molesto, o quizás es que ya me acostumbre nn U... pero bueno espero que sigas leyendo Gracias por el review!

Chihiro + si yo también me reí con eso, de pronto regrese del baño y me mate de la risa XD fue tan chistoso! Y no te preocupes por que te miren raro... solo ignóralos y sigue riendo! XD y... Gracias por el review.

A **Hally362:**

Asusa + que bueno que te haya parecido entretenida la historia! Noté que eres bilingüe... yo también lo soy... Sé hablar español, mitad inglés y otra mitad japonés XD jajjajjaja o sea que jajajjajja, uu olvídalo... nadie entendió... O.o espero que no mueras de al risa antes de terminar de leer el fic... esa también es una desventaja para mi aunque... cuando me río en la casa mi madre va a ver porque y cuando lo lee también se mata de la risa porque vio Gravi conmigo XD si mi madre ama el anime tanto como yo! Y también soporta Gravitation... ah... si y ama a Yuki Eiri... gracias por el review y espero que sigas la historia... tomaremos en cuenta tu pregunta eso no lo dudes... tenemos muchos proyectos de cuentos a futuro solo nos falta ordenarlos... Gracias por tu review!

Chihiro + oh... si yo igual me río muy fuerte... en mi casa... y adivinen que! Me miran feo ¬¬ pero no importa nn emm... gracias por el review y espero que sigas leyendo! o y dándonos ánimo! Kuiiiiiiii!

A **Hytare+**Asusa + Hola! Que bueno que te haya divertido un rato, aunque me apena que no lo hayas tomado en serio TT, en todo caso... este es un fic de parodia así que no hay que tomárselo muy en serio para reír. Que estés bien espero que leas los demás capítulos, si quieres...

Chihiro + Hi! Que bueno! Al menos reíste un poco, me parece bien, lástima que no te lo tomes tan en serio... uu pero bueno no podemos obligar a nadie a leer lo que escribimos... Bye!

A **Dark-Cold-Gaby: **+Asusa+ Hola! nn que bueno que te haya gustado. Como ves aquí esta otro capítulo!

Chihiro+ jijiji jajjajaj muajajja! nn bueno espero que nos sigas leyendo.

A **Sancochan:** +Asusa+ nnU eh….. creo que aún no merezco el titulo, jejeje pero si quieres agregarlo… ningún problema….. aquí lo seguí y espero que te hayan gustado…

Chihiro+ ¬¬ que hay de mi acaso no me diras senpai también TT nadie me quiere….. bueno em… espero que hagas unas cuantas preguntitas! Bye

A **Aika Asakura:**+Asusa+ bueno aquí hay más! Muajajjajaj y espero sinceramente que continue así…..

Chihiro+ si…. Gracias por leerlo y por el review! Que bueno que te haya gustado esperamos tus preguntas, y eso que estes bien!


	3. Tomo 3

_**Disclamer: Ni los personajes de Gravitation, ni los cuentos son nuestros... bueno estos cuentos si U... pero los originales no lo son, así que no vayan a cobrarnos derechos de autor porque no pensamos pagarlos ¬¬ **_

_Este chap va dedicado a kaolla-chan que nos insistió mucho por el primer cuento que pusimos en este tomo. nn ojalá que te guste._

**Cap.5 El templo budista de chocolate. (Alias Ryuichel y Shuichel)**

Aquí tenéis, amiguitos, a Ryuichel y Shuichel, dos pequeños e "INOCENTES" niñitos, hijos de un multimillonario leñador, apodado "el puto amo del universo". El padre en busca de mejor madera se alejó y los niños, sin darse cuenta, comenzaron a caminar en dirección equivocada a su casa , por lo tanto...se perdieron.

Ryuichel fue dejando un camino de "pockies de fresa" para luego regresar en caso de que se perdiesen. Mientras caminaban alegremente, Ryuichel comenzó a cantar suavemente. Al escuchar los susurros, Shuichel, le cuestionó que estaba cantado a lo que el contestó...

ne? Estoy cantando una canción (Asusa: bu...) que escuche el otro día en la radio "Carnaval" ...- dijo ingenuo el pequeño

y como se llama esa canción?- pregunto el pequeño chico de cabellos rosas.

Mmm... como se llamaba... re... recreton... no... mmm... Reseton... no... regeton... sí así regeton! nn

Ah... tengo un poco de miedo... – dijo Shuichel, puesto a que ya pasaban varias horas caminando por el bosque-

Vamos a cantarla mientras caminamos así quizás no nos dé tanto miedo no da!- dijo el peli-verde animando a su hermanita, digo, hermanito

Juntos entonaron una extraña y algo feo, bien. Muy fea canción...

" Lo que pasó, pasó entre tu y yo… lo que paso pasó entre tu y yo….."

La noche cayó sobre ellos, sin que hubieran encontrado el buen camino. Cansados y hambrientos, acabaron por dormirse. En la noche unos tiernos conejitos rosados encontraron el caminito que había dejado el peli-verde y se lo comieron enseguida.

Despertaron con el día y al ponerse en marcha sin saber por donde seguir, dado a que no encontraron el caminito de pockies, divisaron a lo lejos un templo budista. Corrieron hacia él y, ¡fijaos, Era de chocolate (Asusa: Chocolate….. 9¬9). Un apuesto monje les invitó a pasar (Chihiro: apuesto monje… 9¬9).Ryuichel se sintió en el cielo, parecía un sueño encontrar un templo de chocolate y encima un monje muy guapo.

My Honey... º¬º ... digo...entrad hermanos míos- dijo el joven de cabellos negros amablemente.

Los pequeños entraron sin vacilar, sin fijarse en la mirada lujuriosa del joven monje. El joven corrió hacia dentro del templo, posiblemente a avisar, y luego volvió con otro joven igualito él pero en versión rubia. Shuichel miró al recién llegado hechizado por su belleza y ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el monje encerró a Ryuichel en una jaula para "engordarlo" y comérselo.

Al notarlo el pelirrosa se asustó muchisimo y corrió a esconderse atrás del rubio. Éste insensible lo tomo de su lindo vestidito naranja y lo dejo a merced de su hermano.

has que esta... cosa... –dijo mirando a Shuichel- limpie la casa y te ayude en la cocina.

Días después el asustado Shuichel trabajaba sin parar. Limpiando, cocinando, ordenando, etc.

¡Qué trabajo se llevaba el monje con lo de "engordar" a Ryuichel!

Y este, que era listo, cuando el monje le decía que sacase un dedo para saber si "engordaba", sacaba un mísero hueso de pollo (Ambas: hueso de pollo XD jajajjaja) por los barrotes. Así impedía que el apuesto monje se lo comiera pronto puesto que quería observar su belleza algunos días.

-¡este crío es un asco! (Asusa: dudo que diga eso…..)- gritaba el sádico- ¡ja! ¡No "engordó" más!.

Dijo y empezó a llevar leña al "horno", con intención de aligerar el "guiso", cantando alegremente Shining Collection. ¡qué susto tenia Shuichel! Nadie sabía si era por la voz del monje de cabellos negros o si era por que se quería comer a su hermanito.

Cuando el monje se inclinaba sobre el horno para ver si estaba a punto, Shuichel, listo (Chihiro: Naa… esa no te la creo…), le arrojo al fuego de un empujón. Ryuichel salió de la jaula y abrazó a su valiente hermanito.

El rubio al escuchar el ruido fue hacia la cocina y se asombro al ver a los dos pequeños solos. Pronto comprendió la situación y solo alzó los hombros en signo de indiferencia.

bueno algún día iba a morir.- dijo y se dirigió de nuevo a su cuarto.

No quieres venir con nosotros?- preguntó tímido el pelirrosa, mas no recibió respuesta.

De pronto, un hermoso y enorme Kumagoro (Ambas: Yo quiero uno!), les condujo por el bosque hacia la casa de sus padres. Y como llevaban los tesoros del monje, ellos y su padre fueron más multimillonarios aun...

" y vivieron más que felices y más que multimillonarios para siempre"

Cap.6 El Sirenito 

Había una vez... en el fondo del más azul de los océanos, una maravillosa empresa disquera en el cual habitaba el puto amo del Mar, un viejo (Chihiro: wuajajajajjaja otra vez de anciano! XD) (Asusa: no es viejo T.T) y sabio tritón que tenía un hermosa cabellera rubia, la cual cubría con un ridículo sombrerito(Asusa: hey! Yo uso de esos sombreritos ¬¬). Vivía en esta espléndida empresa de coral multicolor y de conchas preciosas, junto a sus empleados, y tres bellísimos sirenos.

Shuichi, el más joven, además de ser el más bello, poseía una voz maravillosa; cuando cantaba acompañándose con su banda, los peces acudían de todas partes para escucharlo, las conchas se abrían, mostrando sus perlas, y las medusas al oírlo dejaban de flotar.(Chihiro: O.o dejaban de flotar?) (Asusa: morían! XD)

El pequeño sireno casi siempre estaba cantando, y cada vez que lo hacía levantaba la vista buscando la débil luz del sol, que a duras penas se filtraba a través de las aguas profundas.

- ¡Oh, ¡Cuánto me gustaría salir a la superficie para ver por fin el cielo que todos dicen que es tan bonito, y escuchar la voz de los hombres y oler el perfume de las flores!- decía emocionado mientras imaginaba aquél maravilloso mundo.

- But, You are very young - Respondió su manager.- Dentro de unos años, cuando tengas 19, Seguchi-san te dará permiso para salir a la superficie, como a las demás bandas.

Shuichi soñaba con el mundo de los hombres, el cual conocía a través de los relatos de sus compañeros, a quienes interrogaba durante horas para satisfacer su inagotable curiosidad cada vez que volvían de la superficie. En este tiempo, mientras esperaba salir a la superficie para conocer el universo ignorado, se ocupaba de su maravilloso jardín adornado con flores marítimas, y practicaba diversas canciones con su delicada voz. Los caballitos de mar le hacían compañía y los delfines se le acercaban para jugar con él; únicamente las estrellas de mar, quisquillosas, no respondían a su llamada.

- Tontas estrellas de mar... Acaso no saben que me ayudarían como coro ¬¬- decía el pequeño sireno mientras se retiraba del recinto de las estrellas marinas.

Por fin llegó el cumpleaños tan esperado y, durante toda la noche precedente, no consiguió dormir. A la mañana siguiente su jefe lo llamó y, al acariciarle sus rosados y suaves cabellos, vio esculpida en su hombro una hermosísima flor.

-¡Bien, ya puedes salir a respirar el aire y ver el cielo! ¡Pero recuerda que el mundo de arriba no es el nuestro, sólo podemos admirarlo! Somos hijos del mar y no tenemos alma como los hombres, Sé prudente y no te acerques a ellos. ¡Sólo te traerían desgracias!(Asusa y Chihiro: zaaaaaaaaa)- dijo Seguchi-san- "hago esto porque si ve al hombre que yo vi... ay! aquel tan guapo hombre rubio... de seguro que me lo roba..."- pensó el tritón.

Apenas su jefe terminó de hablar, Sirenito le di un beso (Asusa y Chihiro: O.O) y se dirigió hacia la superficie, deslizándose ligero. Se sentía tan veloz que ni siquiera los peces conseguían alcanzarlo. De repente emergió del agua. ¡Qué fascinante! Veía por primera vez el cielo azul y las primeras estrellas centelleantes al anochecer. El sol, que ya se había puesto en el horizonte, había dejado sobre las olas un reflejo dorado que se diluía lentamente. Las gaviotas revoloteaban por encima de "el Sirenito" y dejaban oír sus alegres graznidos de bienvenida.

- ¡Qué hermoso es todo!- Exclamó feliz, dando palmadas.- me pregunto si los hombres lo serán tambien...-

Pero su asombro y admiración aumentaron todavía: una nave se acercaba (Chihiro: NOOO! Los marcianos!)(Asusa: no idiota es un barco ¬¬) despacio al escollo donde estaba Sirenito. Los marinos echaron el ancla, y la nave, así amarrada, se balanceó sobre la superficie del mar en calma. Sirenito escuchaba sus voces y comentarios.

-"¡Cómo me gustaría hablar con ellos!"-. Pensó.

Pero al decirlo, miró su larga cola cimbreante, que tenía en lugar de piernas, y se sintió acongojado: -¡Jamás seré como ellos! Y de seguro que nunca conseguiré novio!-

Sin más entonó una hermosa melodía con su voz.

A bordo parecía que todos estuviesen poseídos (Asusa y Chihiro: oO... wuajajajaja XD) por una extraña animación y, al cabo de poco, la noche se llenó de vítores.

¡Viva nuestro capitán!- Gritaban algunos marinos

¡Vivan sus 22 años!- Gritaron animados otros.

El pequeño sireno, atónito y extasiado, había descubierto mientras cantaba al joven al que iba dirigido todo aquel alboroto. Alto, rubio, tez clara y de hermosos ojos dorados, sonreía con ironía. Sirenito no podía dejar de mirarlo y una extraña sensación de alegría y sufrimiento al mismo tiempo, que nunca había sentido con anterioridad, le oprimió el corazón.

- Es tan hermoso...- susurró con los ojos en forma de corazón.

La fiesta seguía a bordo, pero el mar se encrespaba cada vez más. El Sirenito se dio cuenta enseguida del peligro que corrían aquellos hombres: un viento helado y repentino agitó las olas, el cielo entintado de negro se desgarró con relámpagos amenazantes y una terrible tormenta sorprendió a la nave desprevenida. (Chihiro: Oo)

¡Cuidado! ¡El mar...!- Gritó melodiosamente el chico.

En vano Sirenito gritó y gritó. Pero sus gritos, silenciados por el rumor del viento, no fueron oídos, y las olas, cada vez más altas, sacudieron con fuerza la nave. Después, bajo los gritos afeminados, decimos, desesperados de los marineros, la arboladura y las velas se abatieron sobre cubierta, y con un siniestro fragor el barco se hundió. Sirenito, que momentos antes había visto cómo el joven capitán caía al mar, se puso a nadar a toda velocidad para socorrerlo. Lo buscó inútilmente durante mucho rato entre las olas gigantescas. Había casi renunciado, cuando de improviso, milagrosamente, lo vio sobre la cresta blanca de una ola cercana y, de golpe lo tuvo en sus brazos.

El joven estaba inconsciente, mientras Sirenito, nadando con todas sus fuerzas, lo sostenía para rescatarlo de una muerte segura (Asusa: Ohh...).Lo sostuvo hasta que la tempestad amainó. Al alba, que despuntaba sobre un mar todavía lívido, Sirenito se sintió feliz al acercarse a tierra y poder depositar el cuerpo del joven sobre la arena de la playa. Al no poder andar, permaneció mucho tiempo a su lado con la cola lamiendo el agua, jugando con su rubio cabello, frotando las manos del joven y dándole calor con su cuerpo, mientras cantaba.(Asusa y Chihiro: Aummmm... a lo saint seiya…)

Hasta que un murmullo de voces que se aproximaban la obligaron a buscar refugio en el mar.

Joven que estaba recostado en la arena comenzó a despertar, y divisó un hermoso chico, de ojos violáceos y cabellos rosados. Escuchó una armoniosa voz. Cayó en la inconsciencia nuevamente.

-¡Corran! ¡Corran!- gritaba una dama de forma atolondrada.- ¡Hay un hombre en la playa!-

- ¡Está vivo!- gritó uno de los hombres que la acompañaba-

- ¡Pobrecito!- susurró la mujer.

¡Ha sido la tormenta...!- dijo preocupado otro hombre- ¡ Llevémosle al castillo!-

Sirenito, desde el agua, vio que el hermoso hombre al que había salvado era llevado hacia el castillo, y que de seguro cuando despertara no recordaría quién lo había salvado. Regreso nadando lentamente y con el rostro bañado de lágrimas hasta la empresa marina.

El Príncipe despertó después de un día, en una cómoda cama en un elegante palacio. Aun recordaba aquella voz de aquél que le había rescatado.- ¡Gracias por haberme salvado!- Le susurró a una de las mucamas.

Oh... no joven, no debe agradecernos a nosotros, agradezca a dios de que quedó vivo después de la tempestad. Descanse que luego el Rey hablará con usted.

Cuando el Sirenito llegó a la empresa de nombre NG Records, empezó su relato, pero de pronto sintió un nudo en su garganta y, echándose a llorar, se refugió en su habitación. Días y más días pasaron y él permaneció encerrado sin querer ver a nadie, rehusando incluso hasta los alimentos. Sabía que su amor por el joven príncipe era un amor sin esperanza, porque él, Sirenito, nunca podría casarse con un hombre. (Asusa: Al menos está consciente de eso ¬¬)

Sólo la Hechicera de Kyoto podía socorrerlo. Pero, ¿a qué precio? A pesar de todo decidió consultarla.

¡...por consiguiente, quieres deshacerte de tu cola de pez!- dijo mientras le rodeaba- Y supongo que querrás dos piernas. ¡De acuerdo! Pero deberás sufrir atrozmente y, cada vez que pongas los pies en el suelo sentirás un terrible dolor.- Dijo la bruja que llevaba un vestido claro y un cintillo en el cabello.

¡No me importa- respondió Shuichi con lágrimas en los ojos, - a condición de que pueda volver con él!-

¡No he terminado todavía, Shuichi!- dijo la chica.- ¡Deberás darme tu hermosa voz y te quedarás mudo para siempre! (Chihiro: jajjajja hablará como chico XD)- recalcó- Pero recuerda: si el hombre que amas se casa con otra u otro, tu cuerpo desaparecerá en el agua como la espuma de una ola.

Acepto, Ayaka, no me importan las consecuencias, ¡Acepto!- Dijo por último el Sirenito

Sin dudar un instante, le pidió el frasco que contenía la poción prodigiosa. Se dirigió a la playa y, en las proximidades de su mansión, emergió a la superficie; se arrastró a duras penas por la orilla y se bebió la pócima de la hechicera. Inmediatamente, un fuerte dolor le hizo perder el conocimiento y cuando volvió en sí, vio a su lado, como entre brumas, aquellos ojos dorados mirándole dulcemente.

El príncipe allí lo encontró y, recordando que también él fue un náufrago, cubrió tiernamente con su capa aquel cuerpo desnudo que el mar había traído. (Asusa: claro… yo creo que se le quedo viendo harto rato antes…. ¬¬)

No temas- le dijo de repente,- estás a salvo.- "Wow creo que visitaré la playa más seguido"- pensó el príncipe- ¿De dónde vienes?- preguntó "su rostro me parece familiar" (Asusa y Chihiro: que le pasa, se golpeó la cabeza durante el naufragio o.oU)

Pero Sirenito, a la que la bruja dejó mudo, no pudo responderle. El príncipe se decepcionó un poco, el rostro de aquel chico se parecía mucho al de quién lo salvó, pero este pequeño no tenía voz, y eso significaba que no eran la misma persona.

- Te llevaré al castillo y te curaré.- dijo tiernamente (Chihiro: nooo! Ahí esta de nuevo!)

Durante los días siguientes, para Shuichi empezó una nueva vida: llevaba maravillosos trajes y acompañaba al príncipe en sus paseos. Una noche fue invitado al baile que daba la corte, pero tal y como había predicho la bruja, cada paso, cada movimiento de las piernas le producía atroces dolores como premio de poder vivir junto a su amado. Aunque no pudiese responder con palabras a las atenciones y regaños del príncipe, éste le tenía afecto y lo colmaba de gentilezas (Asusa: eso es realmente raro). Sin embargo, el joven tenía en su corazón al desconocido chico que había visto cuando fue rescatado después del naufragio.

Desde entonces no lo había visto más porque, después de ser salvado, el desconocido chico desapareció. Cuando estaba con Shuichi, el príncipe recordaba el rostro dulce de aquel muchacho y aunque no pudiese escuchar su voz le profesaba a éste un sincero afecto, pero no desaparecía **el otro chico** de su pensamiento. Y el pequeño sireno, que se daba cuenta de que no era él el predilecto del joven, sufría aún más. Por las noches, Sirenito dejaba a escondidas el castillo para ir a llorar junto a la playa, recordando las veces en que el príncipe, Yuki, se enfadaba con él, o cuando le gritaba por sus equivocaciones, o cuando le felicitaba por sus avances.

Pero el destino le reservaba otra sorpresa. Un día, desde lo alto del torreón del castillo, fue avistada una gran nave (Asusa: no Chihiro no son los marcianos ¬¬) que se acercaba al puerto, y el príncipe decidió ir a recibirla acompañado de Shuichi.

El desconocido que el príncipe llevaba en el corazón bajó del barco y, al verlo, el joven corrió feliz a su encuentro, mientras que Shuichi veía atónito como una copia de él descendía del barco. Sirenito, petrificado, sintió un agudo dolor en el corazón. En aquel momento supo que perdería a su príncipe para siempre. El desconocido joven fue pedido en matrimonio por el príncipe enamorado y, por supuesto, el joven lo aceptó con agrado, puesto que él también estaba enamorado. Al cabo de unos días de celebrarse la boda, los esposos fueron invitados a hacer un viaje por mar en la gran nave que estaba amarrada todavía en el puerto. Sirenito también subió a bordo con ellos, y el viaje dio comienzo.

Al caer la noche, Sirenito, angustiado por haber perdido para siempre a su amado, subió a cubierta. Recordando la profecía de la hechicera, estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida y a desaparecer en el mar. Procedente del mar, escuchó la llamada de sus compañeros de banda.

-¡Shuichi!- gritó el mayor.

¡Shindou-san!- gritó el que le acompañaba.

¡Somos nosotros, Bad Luck! ¡Mira!- Volvió a gritar su mejor amigo.

¿Ves este puñal?- preguntó el mas pequeño- Es un puñal mágico que hemos obtenido de la bruja a cambio de los cabellos de Hiro- dijo mientras el susodicho apuntaba su calva (Asusa: ajjajajjaj Hiro calvo XD)

¡Tómalo y, antes de que amanezca, mata al príncipe! Si lo haces, podrás volver a ser un Sirenito como antes y olvidarás todas tus penas.- dijo Hiroshi (Chihiro: Hiroshi el calvo XD)

Como en un sueño, Sirenito, sujetando el puñal, se dirigió hacia el camarote de los esposos. Mas cuando vio el semblante del príncipe durmiendo, le dio un beso furtivo y subió de nuevo a cubierta.

Cuando ya amanecía, arrojó el arma al mar, dirigió una última mirada al mundo que dejaba. De pronto apareció el nuevo esposo del príncipe.

No te parece bueno... Sirenito... que yo me haya convertido en el esposo de Yuki- Dijo el chico que poseía la voz del Sirenito.

Y se trasformó rápidamente en la malvada bruja. El Sirenito la observó sorprendido, no podía creer la crueldad de la bruja Ayaka.

Eres una tramposa! Como pudiste!- escribió furiosamente en un cuadernito que llevaba con él- Apuesto a que yo lo habría complacido más que tú en la... ca... en lo que sea... en todo!-

jajajajaja pero no puedes hacer nada... pobre de ti...- dijo con un falso aire de tristeza-

¿Quién dijo que no? – desde el mar surgió una voz.

Lanzándole un rayo desde su….. lápiz para firmar cheques XD…. El rubio tritón, puto amo del mar, congeló a la malvada bruja Ayaka (Asusa: JaJá... a lo Nelson). La voz que había robado la pu… digo, bruja de Ayaka le fue devuelta al Sirenito de cabellos de chicle. Corrió apresurado a la habitación del príncipe, mas éste no estaba ahí. El príncipe había observado atónito la escena, y al ver devuelta al Sirenito le agarró fuertemente…. de un brazo (Chihiro: Querían, querían…. XD.)

Que significa esto baka ¬¬- cuestiono el rubio.

Este… yo…. Yuki!... eh…. Jejejeje…..- comenzó el Sirenito, que ya había recuperado su voz... más se rindió- Verás yo…

Eres un Sireno?- preguntó de improviso El príncipe.

Para que te digo que no, si me enseñaste a no mentir nn (Chihiro: En serio le enseño? O.o)(Asusa: e imagínate como…. XD)- Respondió infantilmente-

Luego de un corto silencio Yuki le miró mucho….mucho más dulcemente y preguntó….

Entonces tu fuiste el que me salvó?-

….- El Sirenito solo asintió alegremente con la cabeza.

….- el Rubio le abrazó tiernamente- Soy un imbécil…. – se separó un poco- no sé como soportaste que yo hablara maravillado de otro… que le amaría eternamente, que hablara de que me casaría con él, que le cuidaría… y que….

Shuichi le interrumpió con un cálido beso, el escritor, digo, el príncipe no tardó en responder abrazándolo, profundizando así el cálido beso.

nooooooo!- Gritaron Ayaka y Seguchi al unísono.

Los enamorados se separaron y miraron extrañados al elegante tritón, el cual lo único que hizo fue desviar la vista por todo el lugar. La Bruja de pronto sintió como era consumida por una extraña sustancia espumosa. Shuichi se separó del rubio príncipe para acercarse a la bruja Ayaka con una mirada de tristeza...

ahí te ves! Maldita sangre sucia, Ya ves, Yuki es mío... M-I-O! Muajajjajjajjajjaajjajja- dijo como sireno recién sacado del manicomio que se encontraba en las profundidades del mar.

Nooooo! ToT- se escuchó nuevamente la voz del tritón, al tiempo que todos voltearon a verlo...- forget smile again...- fingió éste intentando evitar las miradas de desdén de los demás.

Después de que las miradas se desviaran del rubio de mirada esmeralda y se posaran en lo que quedaba de la bruja, que no era algo muy lindo de ver cuando se estaba comiendo, Yuki decidió romper el silencio.

Sirenito... yo... es decir, tu... - comenzó nervioso (Chihiro: Yuki Eiri Nervioso?)

No me digas Sirenito, dime Shuichi... - dijo mientras sonreía alegremente esperando la pregunta, cuya respuesta tenía muy decidida.

Bien... Shuichi... tu... ¿te casarías conmigo?- pregunto finalmente con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas

...- El Sirenito calló por algunos momentos, mientras que un casi maníaco Thoma movía los dedos de las manos intentando influenciar la respuesta del chico.

No... no aceptes... te hará sufrir... - decía el tritón con voz falsamente fantasmagórica mientras movía los dedos de arriba a abajo lentamente XD.

En... por supuesto! – Gritó emocionado el peli-chicloso Sirenito, lanzándose a los brazos del príncipe.

Estando ya bien sujeto, a pesar de que su cola hubiese surgido nuevamente, se acercó tímido a la orejita del rubio y susurro lenta, infantil y seductivamente:

Ai shiteru... -

El príncipe esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción, que desapareció muy rápido.

baka... - dijo tiernamente mientras se llevaba al Sirenito a la habitación...

" y vivieron calie... digo... felices para siempre..."

Hey!- dijo extrañado el rubio príncipe apuntando al peli-rosa- si eres un sireno... entonces ¿cómo es que lo...-

Yuki! No digas esas cosas en público!... – dijo sonrojado el Sirenito.- mejor pregúntale luego a claudito...

N/A: AL fin terminado el tomo 3! Si! Lamentams enormemente la tardanza pero bueno….. aquí ya está el tomo 3.

(al fin ya pensaba que lo habías dejado por ahí tirado ¬¬, hace ya más de una semana que voy a tu casa a terminarlo y tu te quedas ahí leyendo otros fics... y me obligas a leerlos contigo, haciendo que me desconcéntre y olvide mis ideas!)

Deja el melodrama quieres, a parte cada vez que te digo que no tengo clases para que vayas a mi casa, tu tienes clases! Como pretendes que lo terminemos, eh! ... volviendo al tema nn aquí esta el tomo 3 terminado (al fin) así que...eh... espero que... se escuchan ruidos en el segundo piso

(Que jue eso? O.oUU)

jejejeje... debe ser claudito, ahorita vengo debo alimentarlo.

(bueno pues, espero que nos dejen más reviews, ya saben las reglas con menos de 5 reviews no actualizamos... uu es que sino se nos baja la autoestima... recuerden mandar sus sugerencias son bien recibidas y hacemos lo posible por ponerlas pronto, además manden sus preguntas para la nueva sección)

Asusa Regresa Que hacias?

(acababa con lo que empezaste ¬¬)

okis, gracias!abraza a su amiga

(ya dejame!... se suelta y bien cual era el problema?)

es que claudito quería saber, cuando comenzaría a trabajar así que lo **bajé** para que viera de que se trataba.

( espera ¿¿lo bajaste? Como? O.O)

nn empujando la silla por la escalera.

(O.o... bien pues démosle un ejemplo a la gente...)

Okis. Aquí preguntarán... por ejemplo... .claudito...

mmmhmmmhmhmhmhmm...- que no me llames claudito! ¬¬)-

Tu cállate ¬¬... bien... ¿Cómo es que clavaste un clavito en la calva de Hiro calvito? XD wajajajjajjajajjajajjajajja...

- mhm! Hmm hmhmhmmhmhmm hmhmhmhmh- oe! I... yo nunca hice eso, I'm inocent!-

(ya veo... nn pues así es.. los lectores mandan preguntas y nuestro querido claudito K Weinchester, las responde... nn)

si responderá de todo!

(Así como nosotras responderemos sus reviews ahora! Esperamos sus preguntas!)

El mail a **gabyta**(guión bajo)**Sofi**(arroba)**hotmail**(punto)**com-** o a **chihiro**(guión bajo)**zoldyeck**(arroba)**hotmail**(punto)**com.**

Y los reviews allí abajo presione el botón de go

RESPONDICIÓN DE REVIEWS

A **Kmiloncia:** +Asusa + jajajajaja... que bueno que sigas leyendo, por supuesto que tomaremos en cuentas tu opinión, si no fuese porque este capítulo lo teníamos escrito y solo faltaba finalizarlo, habríamos puesto alguno de esos aquí! Pero bueno tu propuesta será tomada en cuenta! No lo dudes. Espero que ahora te hayamos dado una pista sobre quien es "Claudito", verdad que suena gracioso? Bueno pues espero que sigas leyendo!

+ Chihiro + wuajajja me liberaste, jajjajjajja, bueno la verdad me alegra que te haya gustado, creo que ya dije quien es claudito por lo tanto esperamos tus preguntas.

A **Cyrana Ann: **+Asusa + TT no sabes lo feliz que me haces, digo, que nos haces al decir que te encanta el fic que emoción! Siempre es bueno que algo te alegre el día, y es mejor cuando es algo que te gusta. No había pensado a Thoma de esa forma, pero créeme tu descripción nos hizo reír mucho, estaba buenísima, y eso que cuando la leímos estabamos en clases de matemáticas en los computadores del colegio, casi nos echan XD. Mmm.. que más.. ah! Si no me respondiste lo de tu hermano TT pero bueno mejor se lo pregunto a claudito XD. y si quieres me lo respondes en el prox. Review! que espero que nos dejes. PD: ya leí tu fic nn.

+Chihiro + kui?... wajajjajjajajjajaja Thoma con alas XD que imaginación tienes... que bueno que te haya gustado y te haya alegrado el día... a que horas vas a colegio O.o? Porque leer un capitulo antes... º-ºU bueno nn gracias por el apoyo y sigue leyendo! PD: no entendí lo de la pluma mágica... oo

A **Hally362:** + Asusa + que bueno que te haya gustado. A veces a mi igual me pasa lo del PC... lo peor es que... TT no tengo Internet en mi casa! entonces eso me complica un poco las cosas... no desesperes que ya lo seguimos. Espero que sigas leyendo.

+ Chihiro + Jejeje... si pues eso es verdad... porqué no nos enseñan Nihondo (Japonés) en vez de inglés. Tranquila que aquí pusimos otro capítulo más!. Gracias por tu apoyo! Y al menos tienes un Pc, porque lo que es de Asusa. ¬¬ más lo que nos cuesta escribir un capítulo... hasta la próxima!

A **cimari:** + Asusa + hi! Que bueno ver a gente nueva por aquí! nn bienvenida!. A mi también me pasa eso de que leo un fic y luego como una semana después dejo review... y es que como soy tan lenta para leer me demoro como 2 horas en leer 3 fics, y en eso gasto mis horas en Internet. Y cuando vuelvo a ir me dedicó sólo a dejar reviews. Como ves aquí estaba "el Sirenito" y espero que sigas leyendo!

+ Chihiro + hola! Emmm que más debo agregar... que bien que te haya gustado, tomaremos en cuentas tus propuestas nn que coincidencia que aquí estuviese uno de tus seleccionados para ser gravicuento... espero que te haya gustado y que sigas el fic.

A **KiTaShInDo:** + Asusa + La li ho! Kita-chan! Jejeje! Espera no puedes matarnos... nn por que si lo haces no seguiremos el fic, y si no seguimos el fic nos matan , pero si nos matan no seguimos el fic y si no seguimos el fic nos matan y... ya me callo aparte eso lo saqué de un fic que leí y espero que no me cobren derechos de autor nn U... tomaremos apunte de tus propuestas! Oyep... como es eso de que tu amiga Maga es Mr. K... el único Mr.K es Mr.K... mi esta confuncida... espero que te hayan gustado.

+ Chihiro + Jejeje como ves con tu review completaste los 5 ya creíamos que nadie nos quería TT pero bueno... eh. creo que asusa me quita todas las palabras de la boca así que intentaré no decir lo mismo que ella. Oye ibas a pedirnos algo... ¿qué era? ¬¬ si no me dices me encargaré que todas las series que te prestan y todas las cosas yaoi que tengas desaparezcan... muajajjajjajajjajja bien etto... no creas que eres tediosa. Para nada mientras más largo el review más ánimos tenemos, La única tediosa aquí es Asusa... aparte que más ah! Si que sigas yendo a las reuniones del KS para que hablemos, a ver si se te ocurre algún dialogo entretenido. Nos vemos nn!

A **Ania-san:** + Asusa + que bueno que te haya gustado. Espero que sigas leyando! Y creo que nuestras mamás se pelearan por eiri jjejejejjeje XD.

+ Chihiro + que bueno! Jajaj yo igual rei con caperucito rojo jajaja espero que sigas leyedo! nn que este sbien

A **Calamitaerostato:** + Asusa + TTTT eso no es justo no! Lloraré mucho! Mas l oque me costó crear ese fic para que ahora lo copien ¬¬ estoy enfadada….. ¬¬ los mataré….

+ Chihiro + si y con la mágnum…. NOOOO! TTTT que malo! Era una idea tan original…. Esto nos hizo sufrir así que si no ven los prox. Capítulos es porque estamos muertas ¬¬ y bien porque te hayan gustado….

A **Yuki-eiri:** + Asusa + oh.. Yuki Eiri ¬ …. No sabía que el gran Yuki Eiri leía fics….. wow…. Y le ha gustado XD wajajjaj que bien espero que leas los otros. Esperamos preguntas.

+ Chihiro + hola! Jajjajaj y Yuki rie con lo fics.. jajajja espero que digas leyendo y que mandes preguntas para claudito XD jajjajjajja y bueno eso que estés bien nn

Y al fin terminamos este chap! Les esperamos al otro! Do svidanije, bye-bye, Auf Wiedersënhen, chau (A lo juanito XD)


	4. Tomo 4

_**Disclamer: Ni los personajes de Gravitation, ni los cuentos son nuestros... bueno estos cuentos si U... pero los originales no lo son, así que no vayan a cobrarnos derechos de autor porque no pensamos pagarlos ¬¬ las opiniones vertidas en este fanfic son solo responsabilidad de los personajes de los cuentos. No nos hacemos responsables.**_

**Cap. 8 El Guitarrista de Bad Luck.**

Hace algún tiempo existió un pequeño reino, NG City, en cuya cuidad surgió una encantadora banda llamada "Bad Luck". Era un apacible poblado de hermosas casas y extensos parques en los que sus moradores gozaban plenamente de la vida silvestre. (Asusa: y nocturna).

Todos eran felices, especialmente los niños que podían jugar alegremente en contacto con la naturaleza.

Pero un día..., millares de fans locas de remate inundaron la cuidad. (Chihiro: me parece conocerlas... ¡mira una lectora de fanfiction!)(Asusa: esa eres tu idiota ¬¬)(Chihiro: ou... o.o)

Los habitantes de NG city estaban desesperados. Los niños no podían jugar ni en parques, ni plazas. ¡¡¡Los y las fans aparecían por todos lados!.

Para combatirlos se habían utilizado escobas, venenos poderosísimos y miles, pero miles de trampas. (Asusa: y creen que con eso nos detendrán?)(Chihiro: pobres ilusos XD)

Reunidos frente a la oficina de Seguchi Thoma, los ciudadanos gritaban:

¡¡¡Ayúdenos señor presidente, ¡necesitamos calma en esta ciudad, ¡esas y esos locos de remate, nos están rompiendo los sesos!-

Tengan paciencia, no se preocupen, ustedes ya no tienen sesos, no les afectará- dijo sonriente el joven presidente.

¡¡¡¿¿Como que no tenemos sesos! ¡¡O.ó!- gritaron enfadados los ciudadanos.

Quise decir, el consejo aprobó invertir parte de las ganancias –mis ganancias- de la ciudad para importar cazafans especiales. El problema se solucionará- replicó el presidente de NG city.

Con los cazafans pareció que los y las Fans se replegaron. Pero la verdad era que se estaban organizando para atacarlos, para raptar a los miembros de Bad Luck, ¡¡¡y obligarlos a hacer toples!

A los pocos días todos los cazafans habían huido (Asusa: huyan, cobardes, huyan!).

Entonces el presidente de NG city expuso ante los concejales:

Señores, lamento mucho decir esto, pero, ¡la situación es insostenible! Ofrezcamos una gran recompensa para quien nos libre de esta plaga, de muchachas – y muchachos- que no quieren más que manosearnos.- dijo asustado el rubio.

La moción fue aceptada y se publicó un bando.

Un joven y apuesto forastero al leer el bando, se dijo:

¡Vaya, esto es muy sencillo.- se acomodó sus largos cabellos mientras seguía su camino hasta la ciudad.

Y en presencia del presidente de NG, dijo:

- Seguchi-san, les prometo librar a NG city de la plaga de fans enfermas mentales, si cumplen con el pago de la recompensa.-

por supuesto, todo lo que usted quiera, siempre y cuando saque a esas, "personas" de esta cuidad.- dijo el rubio mirándolo evaluativamente- así esta prometido, y así se hará si logras tal propósito.- finalizó con una dulce sonrisa.

Entonces el joven se encaminó a la plaza principal, donde se encontró con un jovencito pelirrosa.

Pero... ¿que haces vestido de esa forma Shu?- preguntó al ver a su amigo con una traje de detective.

Debo ocultarme, ¡sino esas fans me secuestrarán! TT ¡¡¡y nunca más volveré a ver a mi Yuki!- sollozó el pequeño.

Eh... bueno... ¿como han estado? – preguntó algo dudoso.

¡Pues mal! ¡¡¡Que más quieres con esas locas que solo quieren comerte! (Chihiro: como lo supo! o.o)- dijo el peli-chicloso- ahora que has vuelto de tus vacaciones, nos ayudarás a librarnos de ellas ¿verdad, Hiro?- preguntó

¡Claro, ¡siempre y cuando me paguen nn!- dijo orgulloso.

¡¡¡Gracias, Hiro, gracias!- al decir esto el pelirrosa se le tiró encima.

¡¡¡Bájate! ¡¡Estas pesado con todas esas ropas!- se quejó el pelirrojo

Gomen nnU-

Sacando de su mochila una guitarra eléctrica y un amplificador portátil, ante el asombro de todos (Asusa: incluso el nuestro Oo), comenzó a tocar una dulce melodía.

Al instante los y las fans salieron de todas partes y empezaron a congregarse al rededor del guitarrista. Este comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia las afueras de la pequeñas ciudad, seguido del cortejo de fans desmesuradamente chiflados, los y las cuales le gritaban todo tipo de indecencias, mientras marchaban como hipnotizados/as.

¡¡por favor quiero tener un hijo contigo!- gritó un joven de cabellos celestes

¡¡vamos, quédate conmigo!- gritó una chica rubia

¡¡Te amo! ¡¡Hiroshi! ¡¡Te amo!- gritó un ser indefinido nnU

Llegando al río cercano, el pelirrojo se introdujo unos pasos en el cauce y los/as fans en su intento por seguirlo, fueron cayendo en tropel a las aguas torrentosas, en donde varios cayeron río abajo, y muchos otros murieron ahogados uu.

Me vengaré Hiroshi Nakano, ¡¡¡¡¡¡haré un fic yaoi sobre ti y K'!- gritó una chica mientras caía río abajo.

No sé porque, ¡¡pero ahora amo más a Bad Luck!- gritaban otros mientras se ahogaban.

El joven guitarrista regresó por su recompensa, y para ensayar con su grupo, mas el presidente de NG se negó a pagarle, argumentó que el truco utilizado no constituía ninguna hazaña.

lo siento, Nakano-san, pero si ese fuese el caso, yo y mi teclado habríamos sacado a los/as fans hace tiempo- dijo sacándolo de su oficina.

El Guitarrista se retiró cabizbajo.

A media noche cuando todos dormían, se escuchó una melodía bellísima, seguida por una voz extremadamente angelical, los niños de NG city, dejaron sus casas para dirigirse al bosque, perdiéndose en la espesura.

Los padres, angustiados por sus hijos, corrieron donde el presidente.

¡¡¡¡¡Sachou! ¡¡Sachou! ¡¡¡Nuestros hijos se han marchado al bosque embrujados por el guitarrista! ¡Páguele ahora lo que le debemos!- gritaron al unísono los ciudadanos.

El presidente de NG city, reconociendo su error, hizo traer al guitarrista y le pidió perdón (Asusa y Chihiro: le...le pidio perdon! O.o). Acto seguido le pagó la recompensa prometida.

El joven pelirrojo sin inmutarse se quedó de pie junto al escritorio del rubio.

¿Desea algo más?- preguntó el de mirada esmeralda.

Hay algo más, Seguchi-san, ahora deberá concederme la mano de su hija.- dijo el pelirrojo decidido.

Eh... yo no tengo hijas...- dijo este mientras una gotita resbalaba por su cabeza.

Entonces...¿de su hijo?- intentó nuevamente el guitarrista

Tampoco tengo hijos...- le miró interrogante.

O.oU...- el guitarrista ya comenzaba a resignarse- ¡oh! ¡Demonios! - 

Pero... puedo obligar a alguna de las chicas de la ciudad a que se case con usted nn- dijo sonriente el presidente.

OO... no gracias...-

Entonces... que le parece si se casa con...- pareció pensarlo- mi prima nn

Bueno.- concluyó feliz el joven músico.

No bien el joven guitarrista se hubo retirado, se escuchó nuevamente la hermosa melodía, y los niños comenzaron a salir del bosque, corriendo alegremente a refugiarse en los brazos de sus padres.

El pelirrojo se casó con la prima del alcalde, llamada Ayaka, ¡y formaron una familia muy feliz!

¡Hey! Hiro que te parece si damos un concierto aquí ahora que estamos todos- preguntó el pelirrosa.

¡Si! ¡Estaría genial! ¡Vamos!-

Dieron un excelente concierto en la cuidad, todos escuchaban maravillados la hermosa melodía que desprendían los instrumentos. Y en la capital de aquel reino siempre se recordó al esposo de la prima del presidente de NG city, como el guitarrista de Bad Luck.

"y vivieron felices para siempre"

**Cap. 9 "Rosanieves y los 7 ¿enanitos?"**

Un día que nevaba, una reina se puso a hacer labores de costura al lado de su ventana. Al asomarse a la ventana de marco rosado, se pinchó un dedo del cual cayeron sobre su costura tres gotas de sangre.

La reina suspiró:

desearía tener una hija con mejillas rojas como la sangre, piel blanca como la nieve, y cabello... rosado como el chicle nn.

y para que... ¬¬- dijo el rey algo molesto.

No sé nn-

Pronto su deseo se convirtió en realidad... bueno... casi...

Tuvo un hermoso hijO con mejillas rojas como al sangre, piel blanca como la nieve y cabellos, extrañamente, rosados...

¡Hey! Yo dije hijA ¬¬ ..- dijo enfadada la mujer

¡Ay! querida, Es lo mismo...-

¬¬ como que " es lo mismo"- dijo la reina con enfado mientras sostenía al bebé en sus brazos.

Nada... nada... ¿como se llamará?- preguntó el rey mientras abrazaba dulcemente a su esposa.

La reina miró el pequeño bulto que yacía en sus brazos, era un pequeño muy bello, dormía, y una tierna sonrisa se posaba en sus pequeños labios.

Su nombre será... Rosanieves- dijo triunfante la Reina.

Pronto la mujer se dirigió hasta la habitación del nuevo príncipe, para recostarlo en su cuna real. nn

-¡que clase de nombre es ese!- bufó el rey al procesar la información.(Asusa: harto que se demoró, eso si...)

Pero después de un tiempo, la reina sufrió una terrible enfermedad, y murió. El padre cayó en una depresión muy grande; médicos de todos los reinos vecinos fueron a verle, mas ninguno de ellos encontró solución para su estado.

Un día un joven médico paso por su castillo, era muy atractivo, y era el encargado de curar al Rey (Chihiro: claro, claro ahora se curará ¬¬)(Asusa: Viejo cali...liñoso ¬¬).

Semanas después el rey se casó con el joven médico.

La nueva reina, decimos, EL nuevo reinA, era hermoso, su piel de porcelana relucía con el resplandor de la luna, mientras sus rubios cabellos eran mecidos por la suave brisa nocturna. Lo que más cautivó al padre de Rosanieves fueron sus hermosos ojos esmeralda... el joven era muy dulce y afectivo, pero tenía un PEQUEÑO defecto. Era vanidoso y egoísta como ningún otro. Su más preciado tesoro, aparte de su consultorio, era el espejo mágico que poseía.

Todos los días, el reina, se paraba ante su espejo y preguntaba:

- _espejito, espejito, en la pared, ¿quién es el más bello y exitoso de todo... de todo... el reino?_ nn-

y el espejo admirándolo le respondía:

_usted su majestad, es el más bello y exitoso de todos en el reino _-.

Pero Rosanieves crecía y se volvía más hermoso cada día.

Un día, cuando el reina preguntó:

_espejito, espejito, en la pared, ¿quién es el más bello y exitoso de todo el reino?_ nn-

Su espejo, que extrañamente usaba lentes (Chihiro: que? Oo), le dio una nueva respuesta. Estaba de espaldas y miraba atentamente un televisor XD (Asusa: ok.. un espejo viendo tele... ¬¬)

¡¡¡oh! ¡¡¡Mi reina! ¡¡¡Rosanieves, es Rosanieves! ¡¡¡¡Él es el más bello de todo el reino! ¡¡¡¡¡¡i'm your fan!- dijo estallando de emoción el espejo y comenzó a girar.(Asusa: un espejo girando! Oo)(Chihiro: esta poseído! Que diabólico!)

El reina se puso aún más pálido de lo que comúnmente era, al ver la imagen que proyectaba la tv, la ira comenzó a apoderarse de él y sus ojos que, antes eran de un tranquilo color verde, ahora eran de color rojo fuego!.

Desde ese día, el reina, comenzó a odia a Rosanieves con todo su corazón (Asusa: que no sabe que un hijo no se puede casar con su padre...). Pues cada día el muchacho crecía más bello.(Chihiro: ¿eso te lo explicó? ¬¬)

Enfurecida, decimos, enfurecido nnU, hizo llamar a un cazador. Que casualmente cuidaba, también, de los terrenos de la casa de la abuela de Caperucito.

lleva a Rosanieves al bosque- le ordenó- mátalo y tráeme su corazón cuando regreses!.-

Yes, my Queen... lo que usted ordene...-

El rubio cazador llevo a Rosanieves apuntándolo con su rifle, pero no se atrevió a matar al hermoso muchacho (Asusa: yiaaii! Cazador pedófilo XD)

¡¡Run!- le dijo con su voz extranjera- y no regreses nunca más-

Mas el pelirrosa parecía no entender, no... procesar, y le miraba atentamente. Entonces el cazador le miró atentamente también.

- ¡Hey!... yo te he visto antes...- dijo el rubio pensativo.

-" ¿que? Que me ha visto antes... ¿será una nueva forma para raptar a la gente? Oo creo que mejor me alejo de este tipo loco, ya comienza a asustarme...y si quiere violarme...o.o" – pensó el príncipe mientras observaba al cazador.- No.. no lo creo...- finalizó Rosanieves y salió corriendo.

Con el paso de unas HORAS, Rosanieves, estaba perdido y aterrorizado.

- ¡oh! Y ahora... quién podrá ayudarme...- dijo entristecido el chico.

Solo unos grillos cantaron como respuesta, y un viento paso por delante de él.

ejem... +cof, cof+ dije... oh! Y Ahora ¡¡¡¡QUIEN PODRÁ AYUDARME!- dijo enfadado al no recibir respuesta alguna.

-"¡¡¡demonios! ¡¡¡Que acaso el chapulín colorado está fuera de servicio!"- pensó enfurecido.

No le quedó de otra que seguir avanzando sin saber donde iba. Recorrió un largo trecho con pasos pesados y con las mejillas infladas en signo de enfado. Se detuvo aprox. media hora después. Respiró unos cuantos segundos intentando calmarse.

¿donde puedo ir? Desde aquí no veo más que muchos árboles, no sé como llegar desde aquí hasta el castillo de Hiro- comenzó a sollozar- ¡¡¡¡¡ni siquiera sé si por aquí pasan taxis!- (Chihiro: que iluso! Taxis en el bosque)

De pronto...

(una mano les arrebata el cuento)

quiero leerlo n.n -

nooo! No seas baka, ni siquiera sabes leer! Neko devuélvelo! TT- comienza a picarlo

. no me piques!- dice el chico de cabellos castaños claros

entonces devuélveme mi cuento

xx no quiero!-

devuélvelo!- dice Chihiro comenzando a picarlo también

( el cuento es devuelto)

Ejem... De pronto... divisó una **pequeña casita** **de campo** en medio del bosque.

Helado (Asusa: helado? Eso es raro)(Chihiro: muéstrale una foto de Yuki y se le pasara XD) y cansado, Rosanieves se asomó a la puerta para ver por dentro. (Asusa: la curiosidad mato al gato Rosanieves... ¬¬)(neko: NOOOO!) ¡Qué lugar tan extraño era!

Sin pensarlo (Chihiro: claro, era muy complicado para él...) se decidió a recorrer el lugar.

En una de las habitaciones había siete sillas pequeñas entorno a una, también pequeña, mesita rosada. Sobre esta había siete pequeños platos de color verde chillón. Parecía ser el comedor. (Asusa: no... si no lo hubieses escrito no me lo creería ¬¬). En otra de las habitaciones habían tres pequeños sillones y un largo sofá entorno a una GRAN televisión. Una computadora, con Internet incluido, reinaba en medio de otra de las habitaciones. Había 2 baños en la cabaña, una piscina a las afueras, y un hermoso jardín también.(Chihiro: Visite piloto... a menos de cinco minutos del centro XD)

Por último se dirigió hasta la última habitación que le quedaba por ver. Entró y allí encontró...

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Un set de karaoke! o-o ... lo observó maravillado, pero luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta que no era la única habitación que le faltaba. Entró en la habitación que estaba al final del pasillo del segundo piso y allí encontró (Chihiro: otro set de karaoke! nn) ¬¬, a lo largo de la pared, siete pequeñas camas.

Como no había nadie , Rosanieves, intentó acostarse en una de las camas pero al ser tan pequeñas no se sentía cómodo. (Asusa: ni que fuera hotel 5 estrellas ¬¬) así que juntó cuatro camitas y formo una para su tamaño. Se quedó profundamente dormido, ya que haber recorrido tanto le había cansado demasiado.

El jovencito que dormía no sabía que la cabaña pertenecía a Siete enanitos que trabajaban todo el día en una empresa disquera. Por la noche éstos (Asusa: hacían toples para ganar más dinero XD)¬¬ no Asusa regresaron a su hogar y encendieron siete velas.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Díos mío! Is my Life! Alguien entró a robar!- gritó uno de los enanitos, que estaba vestido de calipso.

¡¡¡KYAAA! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡hay alguien aquí!- gritó otro vestido de fucsia al ver a Rosanieves.

El ruido (Chihiro: el escándalo mejor dicho) hizo que Rosanieves despertara. Y los siete enanitos se agruparon en torno a él, admirándolo babosamente.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Que Bello Es!- gritaron todos

¿Porque has venido aquí?- preguntó uno vestido de verde haciéndole ojitos.

¡Ay! Gallo, y en que podemos ayudarte, ¡o sea!- dijo con voz amable otro de ellos.

Rosanieves al verlos tan... amistosos... les contó sobre la crueldad de el reina. Mientras relataba lo sucedido, se puso muy triste, y comenzó a llorar.

animo, gallo.- dijo uno de los "hombrecitos" dándole palmaditas en la espalda- ya vamos a encontrarle arreglo.

¡¡¡¡Iiiii! ¡Se me ocurrió un idea!- dijo uno todo emocionado.- ¡¡¡podí vivir con nosotros! ¡¡¡Gallo! ¡O sea! ¡Lejos de esa vil mujer!-

Complacido Rosanieves, aceptó su invitación.

Mientras tanto, en el palacio, el rey dormía plácidamente sobre su cama sin saber nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. El reina, por su parte, una vez más se puso frente a su espejo mágico. Él rubio no sabía que el cazador lo había desobedecido y que le había llevado el corazón de un animal (Asusa: TT pobre animalito) en vez del de Rosanieves.

Frotando sus delicadas manos con alegría, el reina, sonreía diciendo:

_espejito, espejito, en la pared, ¿quien es el más bellO de todas las mujeres?-_

y el espejo contestó:

_¡oh, mi reina! Rosanieves, él es el más bello de todas las mujeres. En el bosque donde moran siete enanitos, Rosanieves vive_ (Chihiro: esta viiiivo!) _y_ _está bien...-_

Gritando de rabia el reina planeó su venganza. (Asusa: tan, tan, taaaaann)

A la mañana siguiente, después de que los enanitos se fueron a trabajar, Rosanieves se puso a cantar en el set de karaoke, mantuvo conversaciones por msn messenger, hizo algunas llamadas y se bañó en la piscina, para luego dedicarse a limpiar la "casita".

Pronto una vieja vendedora ambulante golpeó la puerta. Era el reina disfrazado.

Venga y vea todas estas hermosas cosas, querido niño.- dijo falseando la voz mientras le sonreía.

El muchacho estaba encantado al ver tanta maravillosidad junta. Rosanieves permitió que la ancianita (Chihiro: La vieja!) le pusiera una cinta de terciopelo rosado en el cuello para ver que tal le quedaba.

Repentinamente la ancianita (Chihiro: la vieja! ¬¬) tiró de la cinta con firmeza (Asusa: que diabólica oo)(Chihiro: una vieja diabólica XD). El pobre de Rosanieves comenzó a pasar por diversas tonalidades, verde claro, celeste, azul, morado Oo, hasta que finalmente cayó en el suelo desmayado.

Los "wekitos" encontraron a Rosanieves, tendido, casi muerto. Deshicieron la cinta y él bello muchacho recobró su piel blanca y pudo respirar otra vez (Asusa: mágico...)

¡¡¡Esa vendedora era el reina malvado! ¡¡Osea!- gritó un enanito enfadado.

¡¡Hello, reina! ¡Osea! ¡¡No puede ser más out!- dijo otro.

¡¡¡Es super feo todo eso!- Dijo otro tapándose los oídos.

Gallo, o sea, ¡Is my Life, no le abras la puerta a nadie, fuera de onda ¿ok...?- dijeron los wekitos antes de salir a trabajar.

"no le abriré la puerta a nadie... como una niña buena"- pensaba Rosanieves mientras se despedía de sus pequeños amigos.

Mientras tanto, otra vez el espejo mágico le había dicho al malvado reina que Rosanieves no estaba muerto(Chihiro: esta viiivo!)(Asusa: ¬¬).

Enfadado, el reina, se disfrazó otra vez (Chihiro: de vieja! ) de bondadosa ancianita que vendía peinetas. Otra vez el muchacho casi muere, pues las peinetas estaban envenenadas.

Esta vez los enanitos estuvieron muy enojados.

¡¡¡no dejes entrar a **nadie** a la casa! O sea- dijo uno vestido de celeste

¡¡hay mucha gente mala que nos odia, Rosy!- dijo otro de traje amarillo

¡¡hay muchos malos haya afuera que nos matarían por ser tan "in"!- le advirtieron con... con... le advirtieron U.

Cuando el espejo le dijo al reina que había fallado otra vez (Asusa: ha-ha)(Chihiro: fallaste viejita!) este se puso furioso. Había decidido que Rosanieves debía morir. ¡¡¡¡¡¡Muajajajajajaja!

Al día siguiente, el reina tomó una canasta con manzanas envenenadas y golpeó la ventana de la cabaña (Asusa: que no conoce la puerta? ¬¬)

- No es necesario que entre- dijo astutamente el reina disfrazado (Chihiro: y adivinen de que?... sí de vieja!) (Asusa: de ancianita! ¬¬)(Chihiro: de vieja ¬¬)- pero pruebe esta bella manzana. ¡Esta deliciosa!-

"¿qué acaso por aquí no pasan más que viejas?"- se preguntaba el pelirrosa. Mientras observaba a la anciana.

El "inocente" de Rosanieves no vio nada malo en una roja y reluciente manzana, así que le dio un GRAN mordisco.

((Insertar música triste))

Cuando los wekitos regresaron a casa, encontraron a Rosanieves sin vida en el suelo. Hicieron todo lo que pudieron para salvarlo, pero fue inútil. Él estaba helado y quieto (Asusa: reitero, muéstrenle una foto de Yuki y se le pasará)(Chihiro: cállate, idiota ¬¬).

hemos perdido al más bello muchacho que haya existido jamás- lloraban a mares los pequeños.

¡¡O sea! ¡Quien me va a combinar la ropa ahora!- decía uno entristecido.

¡¡Quien nos va a cocinar tan rico!-

¡Is my Life! ¡Quien nos va a esperar después de la pega para ir a la tokata de Kudai!-

Todos lloraron al unísono, marcando con una triste melodía el ambiente. Más, lejos, más específicamente en el palacio, el reina reía. Se paró orgullosamente ante su espejo.

_espejito, espejito, en la pared, ¿quién es el más bello y exitoso de todo el reino?_ n.n- cuestionó

_usted ¡oh, mi honorable reina! Usted es el más bello de todos.-_

Los enanitos no soportaron la idea de separarse de Rosanieves. Sus mejillas tenían todavía un leve color rosa, su piel aun era blanca como la nieve y su cabello (Chihiro: pegajoso como el chicle! XD)(Asusa: no ¬¬) aun era rosado como el chicle.

Entonces los "hombrecitos" tendieron el cuerpo del pelirrosa en una urna de cristal que le habían comprado. Parecía exactamente como si el muchacho estuviese solamente dormido. Día y noche los wekitos se abstuvieron de temerle a la oscuridad, de pasar hambre, y de la soledad que sentían, pues decidieron velar junto a la urna.

Una tarde un joven príncipe-escritor llegó cabalgando (Chihiro: típico)(Asusa: a poco que viniera volando ¬¬). Tan pronto vio a Rosanieves una fuerte atracción creció en el, se enamoró de inmediato del pelirrosa.

Les ruego que me permitan que lo lleve conmigo a casa- dijo el rubio- de tal manera que pueda descansar en un palacio como él se lo merece.

Finalmente, luego de que el príncipe perdiera la paciencia, de muchas suplicas y varias amenazas de muerte, los enanitos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Mientras los siervos del príncipe-escritor llevaban la urna montaña abajo, tropezaron.

¡¡Estúpidos! ¡Que no ven que **eso** era frágil!- gritó enojado el príncipe-escritor- ¿para que les pago? ¡¡Para que me arruinen las cosas! ¬¬-

De repente Rosanieves escupió un pedazo de manzana que se le había quedado atorado en la garganta. El pelirrosa abrió los ojos dejando ver sus gemas violetas, las cuales chocaron con unas de color dorado.

Buenos días, bello durmiente- dijo el príncipe intentando cautivarlo.

Eh... creo que se equivoco ese es de otro cuento U- dijo nervioso ante la hermosura del joven príncipe.

No... no me he equivocado, dígame que se casará conmigo- le dijo el rubio mirándolo seductivamente- Porfavor...

Me casaré con usted °¬°...- dijo Rosanieves embobado

El chico con cabellos de chicle sonrió de felicidad mientras se alejaba con el príncipe-escritor. Los wekitos también estaban contentos al saber que su querido Rosanieves vivía, le hicieron señas con pañuelos de todos colores al ver que se alejaba junto a un hermoso hombre.

Pronto Rosanieves y su príncipe-escritor se casaron, tuvieron que hacer un largo viaje hasta holanda para realizar su sueño, pero no importó porque al fin...

"¡vivieron felices para siempre!"

Thoma: Hey! Y que paso con, el hermoso y exitoso, reina! ¬¬.

Y del transformista, malvado que se hacía llamar reina... nunca más se supo-

**N/A**: mmmmmm... hola?.. hay alguien aquí?

(Como pretendes que haya alguien si no actualizaste en un mes ¬¬)

bueno... yo... uu lo siento mucho TT intente hacerlo! Pero... HEY! No me eches la culpa tu eres la que no ayudaba ¬¬. Casi termino haciendo los cuentos sola!

(jejejeje nnU)

bueno les pedimos millones de disculpas a todos los que nos estaban leyendo, la verdad nos demoramos en actualizar por problemas en los horarios de clase, trabajos, y escuela, y aparte por la flojera que teníamos.

(perdónenos si?... me hago responsable de que no pude ir a la casa de Asusa, pero fue culpa de mi madre)

Bueno a lo que íbamos, esperamos no demorarnos tanto, en las prox. entregas. Porque tengo otros proyectos en mente y si no los escribo se me olvidarán.

(otra cosa es por la que la gran mayoría debió haber quedado colgado. El Neko. Es un amigo nuestro que no hace más que molestarnos cuanto intentamos avanzar con los cuentos en clases. uu... no es que se haya unido a nuestra congregación para escribir, solo es un chico infantil y molesto que nos impide continuar.)

otro punto... hoy empieza klaudito lo explica todo!

(ah si?)

si, así que ve y bájalo!

(yo no pienso ir allí debe estar lleno de telarañas ¬¬ ve tu es tu casa y tu responsabilidad)

claro ahora es mi responsabilidad... bueno espera...

Asusa sube y de pronto se escucha un estruendo y un "aaaaahhhh!" Y un "crash", "pom", "pom", "pom", y luego un "listo!"

(creo que debería ser mas delicada con klaudito, el pobre esta amarrado y no tiene como defenderse uu)

bueno ya volví nn ajam... que más ah! Si no hay mucho que decir, solo que este tomo va dedicado a todos los que nos pidieron el cuento de "blanca nieves" y que aunque ff no deje responder reviews los responderemos porque ustedes hacen que podamos seguir. Y si no les respondemos será malo... muy.. malo... y por ultimo si sacan el fic lo subimos de nuevo nn

(Así que a responder reviews!)

A **Cyrana Ann**+ Asusa + jejeje! Jajajaja! Muajajajja! Hola de nuevo, gracias por leer nuestro fic. En realidad te gustó el templo budista? O.o. bueno... el sirenito es uno de mis preferidos nn oh.. si lo íbamos a dejar como estaba pero me dio pena TT así que lo cambie :P jejeje. Un muy feliz cumpleaños (atrasado) a tu hermano que- como dijiste- es lindo nn. Me gusta la gente linda. Bueno que estés bien y sigue leyendo! Onegai... ya leí tu fic así que te toca actualizarlo.

Chihiro + jejejejeje nnU perdón por la tardanza. Que bueno que te guste el fic. Si! Todos estamos de duelo por el cabello de Hiro aunque al parecer aquí ya le creció... o será una peluca?... bueno gracias por aclararme lo de la pluma mágica. No nos molesta, mientras más largo el review mejores los cuentos XD. Espero que te hayan gustado estos y eso... esperamos tu prox. review.

A **Shin Black**+ Asusa + jejeje... bienvenida gente nueva! no sé porque tan cruel XD pero nos pareció chistoso. Que bueno que te agrade el fic. Esperamos que nos sigas leyendo. Cuídate!

Chihiro + Tatsuha... tu honey o.o.. uh... bueno cada quien con sus gustos (Asusa: que te pasa que sea pervertido no impide que sea lindo ¬¬) ejem bueno... esperamos verte por aquí. Gracias por el review, y no olvides mandar tus sugerencias nn

A **Ania-san**+ Asusa + hoola! Que bueno verte de nuevo! Tantas lunas! Jejeje nnU que bueno que te guste! Esperamos que este te haya gustado también. Y... el sirenito! Oh.. sí ese era un Yuki con mucha fiebre XD o mucho alcohol. Jajaja shi Shuichi es muy kawaii pero prefiero a Ryuichi. Que más... bueno espero que nos dejes review y eso... cuídate.

Chihiro + etto... uu lamentamos no actualizar pronto, pero ya explicamos las causas. Si Shu es muy kawaii nn y Yuki también! Es cierto la intriga... pero ese es el trabajo de klaudito. Para algo lo secuestramos. Y algo más espero que te haya gustado el tomo y que nos dejes review. que estés bien!

A **Emy **+Asusa + eh! Más gente nueva! Bienvenida seas! Que bueno que te haya gustado. Espero que sigas leyendo, porque aun nos quedan muuuchos cuentos que escribir. nn lamentamos la tardanza pero aquí esta el tomo y esperamos actualizar más pronto la prox. vez. Te cuidas!

Chihiro + hoola! Que tal! Me alegra ver nuevas letras por aquí que bueno que te haya gustado! Y por supuesto que tomaremos tus ideas, quizás mas pronto de lo que imaginas. No olvides que si tienes una duda puedes preguntarle a klaudito. Y eso. Que estés bien esperamos tu review.

A **yuki-eiri**+ Asusa + oh... Eiri-san espero que la paciencia no se le haya acabado. La espera el larga pero los resultados son buenos. Así que Shuichi le enseño esta página eh? Vaya, vaya... que extraña es la vida... cuales son sus fics favoritos? De que cosa? Porque? Lee fics lemon? Porque? Ya mejor me callo... espero que le haya gustado el tomo. Se cuida!.

Chihiro + hola! Shu pierde neuronas después de los "conciertos" o.o pobre... ya no le debe quedar ninguna TT bueno. Como sea. Que bueno que le haya gustado el tomo anterior, esperamos que este también le haya agradado Yuki-san no sé que más decirle. Ah! Si sus reviews son los que más no hacen reír, son muy ocurrentes, así que no dude en dejarnos uno en este tomo! Lo esperamos con ansias. Bye!

A **Kmiloncia**+ Asusa + jajajajjaja hola tanto tiempo! Al menos he hablado contigo por msn. La verdad es que se hizo aburrida la espera lo sentimos. Bien volviendo al tema, si yo igual reí mucho con el "no! Forget smile again" fue tan espontaneo XD justo cuando escribía **no** me acordé de esa parte de la canción y lo escribí! Jajajajaja me reí por horas. Espero que te haya gustado este tomo. Que estés bien bye!

Chihiro + jajaja si yo también reí mucho con eso, y lo peor es que cuando Asusa decía "nooo" en clases y los profes la quedaban mirando ella decía "forget smile again" y yo me ría mucho. nos echaban de la sala por eso ¬¬. Pero bueno aquí hay un tomo más y hay trabajo para el prox. así que me despido chau!

A **Yure-Dark**+ Asusa + hola! Más gente nueva aun! Que feliz soy! Bueno espero que te haya gustado el fic y que lo sigas leyendo. Ya sabes, si tienes alguna sugerencia no dudes en mandarla. Te cuidas!

Chihiro + bienvenida! Como estas? Veo que te gustó el fic, espero entonces que nos sigas leyendo. Yo igual río mucho mientras lo escribimos, es un agrado para nosotras que nos dejen reviews las personas a las cuales les agrada y las que no también. nos alegra ver gente nueva así que si tienes alguna duda ya sabes aquí esta –secuestrado- klaudito. Llorar porque? No entiendo. Bueno que estés bien. Gracias por el review.

A **Katze Kon**+ Asusa + wow! Hola si que puedes dejar muchos reviews me asombras! Bueno yo he conversado contigo por msn. No sé si Chihiro lo ha hecho. Pero bueno eres muy buena onda! A mi también me gusta Shuichi, y Ryuichi, y Kumagoro y Yuki y Tatsuha y... puedo seguir es una larga lista... tus sugerencias son tomadas. Así que despreocúpate. Como te diste cuenta aquí estaba el cuento de blancanieves veamos si pronto esta la cenicienta! Bye

Chihiro + uh.. como mil reviews... genial! Veo que tienes bastante buen gusto en cuanto a personajes. Jejeje que bueno que nos agregaste al msn. La verdad yo tampoco creí ver a Yuki nervioso alguna vez pero bueno... en un fanfic todo se puede. Esperamos dar con otro de tus pedidos pronto! Chaus!

A **SenKo-Kun**+ Asusa + doble hello! Como has estado eh? Amiga, bueno lamentamos la tardanza pero tu entiendes como es la escuela uu todo un desastre. Espero que este tomo te haya gustado. Y que nos sigas leyendo. Ya quiero juntarme contigo algún día! TT pero bueno de ahí te llamo. O tu me llamas no sé. Me imaginó a tu mamá gritándote XD que a la de Chihiro! Jajajajaja pobres. Esperando reviews como siempre... así que esop... chau

Chihiro + oh.. sí que mal que no nos conozcamos, por cierto cuando Asusa habla de ti me confundo porque yo me llamo solo que con k nn. Que bueno que te haya gustado. A nosotras también nos gusta mucho como escribes así que debes continuar tus fics ok? Como dice Asusa a mi igual me gritan cuando me río, y es que me río muy fuerte, pero quien no reiría con esto?. Bueno espero conocerte algún día. Adiosin!

A**Yuki-Uesugi**+ Asusa + otro/a Yuki más! Hola! nn gusto en leerte! Aquí hay otra entrega de este alocado fic espero que te haya gustado tanto o más que el anterior. Esperamos leerte por estos lugares pronto. Te cuidas!

Chihiro + que bueno que te parezca entretenido nuestro fic. Como ves aquí hay otro tomo, esperamos tu prox. review, repito por enésima vez recibimos sugerencias y preguntas! Gracias por el review chau!

A **Yaki-chan**+ Asusa + hoola! Como estas? Espero que bien. Lamento haber sido pesada en el review que te deje nnU creo que no era mi mejor día... gomen nasai. Tu fic me hizo reír mucho aunque a veces me enredé un poco. Espero que lo continúes pronto. Gracias por el review. no honras al decir que te encariñaste con nosotras la verdad nadie nos quiere uu... al menos a mí soy una revoltosa, pegote, gritona, mandona, etc, etc, etc... espero que este tomo te haya gustado. Que estés bien. Chau!

Chihiro + que tal? Gracias por ponernos en tu fic! nos alegra que te guste como escribimos. Que bien que sea una idea ingeniosa y original, de veras crees eso! (carita brillosa "on") tu fic también es muy original y esos comerciales XD morí de la risa. Gracias por los ánimos y el review! espero que nos sigas leyendo. Chau!

A **SaNgOcHaN**+ Asusa + hoola pequeña! Que tal? Aquí está el tomo 4 terminado como te había dicho! Jejeje verdad que el sirenito quedó lindo, al leer como terminaba de verdad me dio pena TT Shu no debe morir. Pero bueno. Espero verte pronto nn. Creo que ya te dije quien era klaudito así que esperamos tus preguntas!. Cuídate.

Chihiro + hola kaolla-chan! No sé para que Asusa te dice "espero verte pronto" si te ve todos los días XD pero bueno.. que bien que te haya gustado el capítulo .recuerda que tomaremos en cuenta tus peticiones. A que no adivinas quien es el "Neko" solo te diré que lo conoces nn. Pero bueno te cuidas. chau!

A **CIMARI**+ Asusa + hi! Perdón por la demora. Pero bueno aquí esta otro tomo. Gracias por tu sugerencia la procesaremos! Aunque estamos pensando en darle protagonismo a cada personaje y no solo a Shu y a Yuki. Pero no te preocupes que tu idea estuvo muy buena! Como sabes si en una de esas sale así XD jajajajaja que bueno que te gusten los cuentos. Gracias por el review!

Chihiro + hoooolaaa! Tanto tiempo nnU bueno gracias por el review, tus mensajes siempre serán respondidos! Te juro que de verdad pensé que eran los marcianos Oo que pensarías tu si te dicen una nave se acerca . nooo! Los alienígenas nos raptarán! Aquí hay otro tomo y espero que te hayan gustado los cuentos. Que estés bien chau!

A** Ayaka Usami**+ Asusa + más gente nueva! Hola! oyep la verdad tu nick me dio remordimientos uu me sentí mal por haber tratado mal a Ayaka en el sirenito TT me sentí cruel! Pero bueno espero que estos cuentos lo hayan remediado. Que bueno que te guste el fic la verdad las interrupciones salen solas y es que es tan divertido que no podemos guardarnos nuestros pensamientos. Bueno lo de Hiro, Chihiro, es que yo digo que Chihiro se parece a Hiro, así que la molesto todo el día con eso y en clases la llamo Hiro. Y mi abuela cree que así se llama XD es tan gracioso wajajajajajja.(Chihiro: ¬¬ no, no es gracioso) Pero bueno eso gracias por el review! chau.

Chihiro + ¬¬ que no me llames Hiro. Bueno esa es la verdad Asusa me dice Hiro todo el día... Oo que estás comprometida con klaudito! Y yo que pensé que era casado y que Ayaka estaba con Hiro! Bueno pues tenemos secuestrado a tu prometido así que manda preguntas para que te las responda XD. Yo soy muy interruptora por eso que las cosas son graciosas. No sería lo mismo si solo hablaran los personajes. Espero que nos sigas leyendo! Chau!

"Klaudito lo explica todo" 

Se ve a un rubio de cabellos largos, con algunos moretones, sentado en un gran sofá de color burdeo.

Buenas lectores de "cuentos para gravifanatics", como les va hoy.- dice todo carismático.- para hoy tenemos algunas preguntas que responder así que empecemos con esto...

Comenzaré diciendo quien soy y que hago aquí. La verdad es que mi nombre original el "Claude K Winchester" soy el antiguo manager de Ryuichi Sakuma y el actual manager de Bad Luck, Estas dos chicas dementes que ven aquí (apunta a Asusa y a Chihiro, las cuales saludan con la mano) usan mi nombre para ponerme en ridículo llamándome "klaudito" y me han RAPTADO para que conteste preguntas en su fanfic. Ni siquiera sé si me pagan por esto, pero aquí me tienen. Comenzaré con este programa en contra de mi voluntad así que requiero que se me haga la primera pregunta.

llega Shuichi corriendo

k'-san!-

llámalo klaudito ¬¬- dice Asusa

ok... klaudito-san nn yo quería saber... en el cuento de Rosanieves donde YO era el protagonista, ¿porque solo iban ancianitas (Chihiro: viejas! ¬¬) bueno viejas, a la cabaña de los enanitos?- pregunta Shuichi saltando entorno a klaudito.

Bueno eso es muy simple... mi estimado Shuichi-kun - dice el rubio aún sentado en el sofá- las ancianas, o viejas, como prefieran, iban a una junta de viejecitas, al otro lado del bosque, en la casa de la abuela de Caperucito !- dijo todo triunfante klaudito.

Y porque?- pregunta Shuichi

¬¬ ve y pregúntaselos.- dice klaudito enfadado.

Es tu trabajo k' respóndele- dice Chihiro apuntándole con su propia mágnum

TTTT porque iban a tejerle abrigos a los personajes de cuentos para gravifanatics, con el fin de que no se enfermaran en el invierno.- dice klaudito triste por su mágnum

Gracias, klaudito-san ahora podré dormir tranquilo!- dice Shu y se va saltando nn

Bien siguiente!- Dice Asusa

Esta es una pregunta que hicieron los lectores nn! – dice Chihiro- ¿como es que Yuki y Shuichi pudieron hacer + ñañamañaña + si Shuichi era un Sireno? XD-

Oo what! Bueno... debo responder a eso...

Claro!- dice Asusa.

Bueno... lo que pasó fue que Shuichi... eh... ¿que no saben lo que es hacer + ñañamañaña + oral?-

Dudo que haya sido eso klaudito ¬¬- dice Asusa

Bien uu como quieras... entonces lo que pasó fue que Shuichi fue de viaje hasta Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería, conversó con el profesor Severus Snape, profesor de pociones y padre de esta chica loca (Apunta a Asusa) y le compró una poción para que pudiera hacer + ñañamañaña + con quien quisiera. Luego fue a las fabricas "willy wonka" a pedir un poco de chocolate, para que la poción no supiese tan mal se tomo la poción y en la noche pudo hacer + ñañamañaña + con Yuki.- dice K' todo sonrojado- y así nació chocapics

Y porque no le fue a pedir una poción a la bruja Ayaka que estaba más cerca?- pregunta Chihiro.

Eso es fácil nn- dice klaudito- porque la bruja Ayaka le iba a pedir una parte de él o algo de él a cambio, y el profesor de Hogwarts solo le pedía dinero. Así que entre que la bruja Ayaka le quitará justo **esa** parte de su cuerpo y que tuviese que pagar algunos galleons... no hay donde perderse...

Bueno gracias por responder a las preguntas klaudito! Esperamos que nos manden más para que puedas responderlas. Y así te paguemos más.

y algo más- dice k'- no olviden que con menos de 5 reviews estas enfermas mentales psicópatas gravifanáticas no actualizan, y por lo tanto no me liberan. Así que manden reviews a **gabyta**(guiónbajo)**sofi**(Arroba)**hotmail**(punto)**com** o a **chihiro**(guión bajo)**zoldyeck**(arroba)**hotmail**(punto)**com** o más fácil que todo eso... **Presiona el botón "Go"** que está allí abajo!. Good-bye!

Y agrégenos al msn! Chauz hasta la próxima!


	5. Tomo 5

_**Disclamer: Ni los personajes de Gravitation, ni los cuentos son nuestros... bueno estos cuentos si U... pero los originales no lo son, así que no vayan a cobrarnos derechos de autor porque no pensamos pagarlos ¬¬ las opiniones vertidas en este fanfic son solo responsabilidad de los personajes de los cuentos. No nos hacemos responsables.**_

_Dedicado a Reyko-chan, por habernos ayudado a terminar estos cuentos. Te queremos amiga! No te mueras nunca XD_

**Cap.9 "Los músicos ambulantes"**

Érase una vez un burro que trabajaba como productor, usaba lentes y su cabello medianamente largo combinaba con sus oscuros ojos. Este había servido durante muchos años en una disquera de bajo presupuesto (Asusa+cof+ disquera chanta +cof+). Su koibito, dueño de la disquera de malas pulgas, viéndole ya bastante adulto e "inútil", decidió desprenderse de él. (Chihiro: buuuuaa pobre TTTT) (Asusa: rechazao!)

Como no tengo el valor para amarte realmente, te despido de mi empresa y te concedo la libertad. (Chihiro: vuela, Sakano, se libre TT) (Asusa: Chihiro, los burros no vuelan) No dirás que he sido un rufián contigo.- dijo el hombre y le saco de su empresa. (Asusa: pero que más quiere, si es verdad, mira que echarlo porque no sirve para tener...)

Al principio, el burro-productor se vio muy solo y triste. No sabía donde ir. Solo, en medio de la enorme cuidad de Tokio, sin nadie que lo acompañara, ni que lo ayudara, Sakano se lamentaba de su amarga suerte:

¡Ay! ¡¿habrá un animal, ¡un algo, más desgraciado que yo!- dijo exasperado y comenzó a girar.

De pronto vio que se le acercaba un joven. Y frenó para observarle.

"irá a robarme"- pensó atemorizado el burro de cabellos negros.

Hola, amigo - saludó un perrito pelirrojo- ya veo que te encuentras solo en la vida, como yo.- dijo entristeciendo su mirada.

Y mientras el asno y el perro, que resultó ser guitarrista, se contaban sus respectivas desdichas, apareció un gatito muy triste. (Neko: otra vez me pones en tus tonterías)(Chihiro: Qué? Tu cállate!) Tan triste, que en vez de hablar serenamente de su desdicha, maullando de vez en cuando, lloraba a mares.

-¡¡¡buuuuaa! ¡Qué desgraciado soy! ¡que triste es la vida!- dijo sentándose en una piedra de gran tamaño- ¿quién iba a decir, que mi primo, mi lindo y talentoso primito, con su sonrisa felina y extravagante, ese que tanto me quería, ese que jugaba conmigo cuando chiquito, ese que me desvirginó, ese con el cual pasé muchas noches de placer, iba a poner patitas en la calle?- se lamentaba el gatito peliverde mientras lloraba amargamente, y una musiquita de fondo en tono triste le acompañaba, ante la mirada atónita de los otros dos.

El productor y el guitarrista (Asusa: Burro y perro respectivamente) miraron hacia todos lados intentando encontrar el lugar del que provenía tan dolorosa música, mas no encontraron otra cosa que edificios y casas... (Chihiro: dejen de buscar idiotas, que no saben que son efectos especiales) (Asusa: verdad que toco lindo, el violín muestra un violín diminuto)

El gato peliverde, que era tecladista, decidió unirse al grupo.

Ya encontraremos una solución a nuestro problema...solo hay que tener esperanza y fuuueeeezzaaaaa!- dijo el Sakano-san, que desde que se le habían unido (Asusa: uuuh...o.oU) el guitarrista y el tecladista (Chihiro: Uuuu o/./oU) se encontraba más optimista y comenzaba a girar cada vez más rápido.

Lo dudo mucho muchachos, ¿quién querría a alguien como nosotros?- manifestó Fujisaki-kun, que era de lo más pesimista. (Asusa: cuando no... parece que viene de los nekos)(Neko: oye! ¬¬)

Y yo también apoyo- dijo el perro-guitarrista- nosotros ya no servimos para nada...- bajó su rostro (Chihiro : que! él también, se contagia...Oo)

Siguieron con su camino, buscando una empresa disquera que los invitase a trabajar, en el trayecto se les unió un pajarito de plumas rosadas.

LaaaLiiiHoo!- saludo con mucha energía, y entonación, más pronto sus fuerzas se esfumaron y comenzó a toser- Hola, _cof, cof_, muchachos. Si no me equivoco, _cof, cof _ han caído en desgracia... _cof_ lo mismo me sucede a mi... TTTT- dijo comenzando a llorar fuertemente.

¿Te han despedido?- preguntó el burro de lentes recordando su desgracia- ¿es que no cantas?- acotó

Cantaba...- dijo melancólicamente el plumirrosa (Asusa: wajajaja XD)- pero, últimamente, yo... etto...- se sonrojó- he estado haciendo demasiadas cositas con Yuki, y... bueno pues de tanto gritar... me quedé un poco afónico...- dijo bajando su vista tanto por el sonrojo como por su tristeza.

Se me ocurre una idea- dijo el peli-negro burro y comenzó a girar nuevamente- ¿porqué no formamos una banda de músicos llamada "Bad Luck"? por nuestra mala suerte, quizás así nos vea un gran empresario y nos contrate.

¡Buenísima idea!- aplaudieron los demás-

Se encaminaron hacia la próxima aldea. La noche les sorprendió a la mitad de la enorme metrópoli y buscando un lugar cómodo, escogieron donde dormir.

Bueno, durmamos, ya mañana será otro día – dijo el plumirrosado con su voz afónica.

¡¡Nos vamos a morir de frío!- opinó el Gato, que era muy friolento (Asusa: donde esta Thoma cuando lo necesitan XD)- ¡si tuviésemos un empleo, o la suerte de encontrar una disquera que nos contratase para poder dormir cómodos!-

¡¡Miren!- gritó el pelirrojo de pronto.- allí, entre los árboles- Apuntó con una de sus patas, ¡¡veo una luz!- dijo admirando. (Chihiro: no Hiroshi! No te acerques a la luz, no sigas hasta el final del túnel! °o°)

¡¡Es una disquera!- dijo el tecladista emocionado.

Hacia ella se dirigieron los cuatro músicos. En efecto, se trataba de una disquera que se veía por sobre todos los demás edificios.(Asusa: que esperaban un panque gigante?). Al llegar a la empresa, observaron la luz de la ventana.

¡Oh, no! ¡¡¡Mis ojos! ¡¡Quedaré ciego!- gritó Shuichi, el pajarito-cantante, al ver la luz cegadora.

Como el productor era el más grande, (Chihiro: refiriéndonos a lo alto, claro... manga de gente pervertida), se acercó para mirar. Lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido. Tanto que el nerviosismo comenzó a subir su adrenalina y giró a más de 350 km./seg.

En el interior de la empresa, tres hombres de aspecto mafioso y maloso comían y bebían en una mesa llena de ricos manjares y excelentes vinos y tragos.( Asusa: si me dan los tragos los dejo en paz °¬°)

- ¡¡¡Viva ASK! ¡¡Viva ASK!- gritaban los tres hombres al unísono mientras brindaban y bailaban.

¡¡Ah! ¡¡Malditos malvados! – murmuró el burro cuando dejo de girar- pero ¡se les acabo la fiesta! Aquí esta Bad Luck! Y les quitaremos el puesto!

Los cuatros músicos se juntaron durante algunos instantes para acordar la forma de hacer salir a los hombres del grupo llamado ASK.

((Ambas: prepárense, esto contiene un material no apto para personas fácilmente traumables, no apto a menores, no apto a imaginativos al extremo (Asusa: como yo XD), no apto para homofóbicos, no apto para personas con déficit atencional, no apto para gente que luego pueda practicarlo, no apto para gente que odie los no aptos (Chihiro: como yo ¬¬) y no apto para quienes son no aptos a algo...))(Neko: eso quiere decir "estas locas dejaron todo a su responsabilidad")

Luego de la pequeña reunión, el perro guitarrista se subió sobre el lomo del burro (Asusa: o.oU eso es posible)(Chihiro: habría sido peor que el burro se subiera sobre el perro XD); el gato tecladista sobre el perro (Asusa: eso suena peor) y el pajarito, haciendo uso de su agilidad en un corto vuelo, se posó sobre el lomo del gato. (Chihiro: Nooooo orgía! o )(Asusa: maldita imaginación, la mía!)

Contaron hasta tres, y los cuatro a un tiempo... organizaron tal alboroto que el otro grupo de j-pop, sorprendidos, traumados y asustados, salieron de la empresa a todo correr y sonrojados hasta las orejas, abandonando su trabajo y los suculentos manjares que estaban consumiendo. (Asusa: que clase de alboroto habrá sido Oo)

Los cuatro músicos ocuparon sus puestos en torno a la mesa, comiendo hasta saciarse (Chihiro: a lo Dragon Ball :P). Luego, cada cual buscó el mejor sitio para descansar.

Pero ASK no se había dado por vencido. De madrugada, el jefe de la banda, un hombre quien tenía el cabello negro, los ojos de color café oscuro y que vestía de manera extraña, ordenó a uno de sus secuaces que regresara a la empresa, que golpeara a los miembros de esa escalofriante banda, y que en lo posible los traumara, y los dejara en la humillación total y que los fotografiara.

El hombre de cabellos rubios entró en la cocina para encender una vela. Pero el gato, que había elegido aquel lugar para estar más alejado de los demás, y poder ver tranquilamente la foto de su primo con el fin de "abrigarse", le saltó a la cara. El hombre salió huyendo despavorido, pero en el pasillo le salió al paso el perro, mordiéndole las pantorrillas (Asusa: eso Hiro, ataca! Buen perro, Hiro, buen chico)

Al salir por el corral, el burro que comenzó a girar por el nerviosismo de la situación, le propinó varias patadas, (Chihiro: un burro karateka XD y con lentes wajajaja).Al tiempo que el ave gritaba fuertemente.

aaaaAAAhh! Policía! Nos están atacando, nos asaltan, nos roban, nos mutilan! Ayúdennos oh! Policía!-

El guitarrista del grupo ASK salió huyendo con toda la fuerza de sus piernas.

Cuando llegó junto a sus compañeros de banda les contó sus desventuras.

¡de la menuda que me he librado, Tachi! ¡ esto era peor que trabajar en esa empresa del demonio! ¡¡es esa una maldita disquera! Al intentar entrar por la cocina, la esposa de Seguchi-san ¡me ha arañado toda la cara! ¡¡¡Maldita bruja hija de ! Y eso no es todo, luego, en el pasillo, ¡¡alguien me ha acuchillado las piernas, de seguro que fue Eiri Yuki, con sus ojos asesinos! Y por si fuera poco en el corral me topé con un gigante que me dio de garrotazos! Que mal lo he pasado compañeros!.- dijo jadeando al terminar de contar su falsa historia.

Los otros dos integrantes de la banda, asombrados al imaginar tal atrocidad, tuvieron que darle un vaso con agua para que pudiera aspirar bien la droga que el ofrecían para que se tranquilizara y para que no se desmayara (Asusa: en todo caso... si se fumaba eso...iba a quedar de una manera... por lo que cuentan digo yo... ) ASK decidió no volver más a la disquera, ya que si Seguchi Thoma se enteraba... (Chihiro: quedaría la grande XD) los sacaría para siempre del negocio de la música. Y era mucho mejor estar en otra disquera que ser muertos en el intento de cantar de nuevo en NG Records.

Y así fue como los músicos, horas antes, en muy difícil situación, se vieron dueños del puesto de ASK, y consiguieron un contrato en NG Records. La cual era la empresa del primo de Fujisaki Suguru, el Gato Tecladista. Ya que estos se habían reconciliado (Asusa: no pregunten como /). Shuichi, volvió a establecer su relación con Yuki Eiri, y este no le hizo gritar _mucho_ y Hiroshi... bueno em... el se buscó entretención con su nuevo manager, K'. Prosperaron rápidamente gracias al apoyo de NG Records, y de lo bueno que era Sakano-san como productor, el cual ahora también era amante de su nuevo jefe. Cada día tenían ensayos con su banda, cantaban e inventaban bellas melodías, componiendo una banda de músicos bastante buena.

" y vivieron felices para siempre"

Cap. 10 "Yukicito" 

Había una vez un sensei, de cabellos castaños claros casi rubios, ojos color miel y una interminable sonrisa. Él y sus compañeros que estaban muy tristes porque no tenían alumnos.

Si tan solo tuviésemos UN alumnO a quien amar- decía el sensei- no me importaría que fuese frío, serio, o tan pequeño como mi… dedo pulgar. (Asusa: ah.. yo pensaba que iba a decir otra cosa XD)

Pasó el tiempo y finalmente, desde Japón, llegó un chico quien fue su alumno y les hizo muy felices a todos. (Chihiro: en todos los sentidos… ejem... Kitazawa…). Aunque parezca mentira el muchacho tenía la piel tan fina y blanca como la porcelana, el cabello medianamente largo y de color rubio cubría parte de su frente, su actitud era fría y seria, era prácticamente el hombre perfecto, mas nunca llegó a ser más grande que el dedo pulgar de un hombre. Así que lo llamaron "Yukicito".

Un día, cuando el sensei de "Yukicito" se iba al trabajo… suspiró (Asusa: gran cosa ¬¬)

Ojalá fuera más grande Yukicito, así podría violarlo todas las noches ¬- _cof,_ _cof_ tosió para disimular- o sea, es decir, así podría ayudarme a llevar… ah…a llevar las guías a mi clase, si eso. Podría ayudarme a llevar las guías a mi clase. –

Yukicito miró a otro de sus profesores- de todas maneras lo puedo hacer- (Chihiro: en serio!) (Asusa: pero si es tan pequeño!)-, me refiero a llevar las guías- completó, viendo como lo miraban sus profesores.-

aahh…- dijeron los hombres con un notorio tono desanimado.

Ahora pónganme una torre de guías- dijo el pequeño rubiecito.- y las llevaré hasta el salón de clases sin problema alguno.-

Así siguió su camino el pequeño Yukicito, con una torre de guías de un metro (Chihiro: de un metro!) (Asusa: maltrato infantil Oo) de guías es sus diminutas manitas. De vez en cuando susurraba frases como:

_Doblar a la izquierda, a la derecha, subir escalera, cuidado con la bajada, etc._

Dos apoderados (o tutores, o como se llamen) que paseaban por el pasillo del colegio se sorprendieron al ver una torre de papeles caminando sola. (Chihiro: Está poseída! Diabólicamente ¬¬) (Asusa: noo! Las hormigas están siendo adiestradas! . ) Fueron detrás de la torre de hojas para ver adonde se dirigía (Neko: adonde creen que puede ir una torre de hojas andante) (Asusa: cállate, baka!).

Cuando la torre se detuvo, los dos apoderados, se sorprendieron sobremanera mientras el profesor Kitazawa bajaba las hojas de un diminuto muchacho rubio.

¡qué hábil es esa hormiga rubia!- dijo uno de los hombres.

¡¡¡NO SOY UNA HORMIGA RUBIA!- gritó furioso el muchachito (Chihiro: wajajjajaja con voz chillona XD) estampando al los apoderados en la pared del pasillo.

Está bien, está bien…- dijo uno de ellos todo traumado- quise decir, ¡qué hábil es ese muchachito!-

¿Estaría dispuesto a vendérnoslo?- preguntó el hombre que lo acompañaba.

Nunca lo voy a vender! (Asusa: zaaa…)- replicó orgulloso el profesor- es MI alumno.

Pero Yukicito, que no era para nada confiado, le dijo bajito, muy bajito, a modo de que solo su sensei le escuchara:

No por favor, ¡no, ¡¡no me venda! TT.TT no sabría como volver aquí…-

El profesor, no quería venderlo, lo apreciaba demasiado, pero el alcohol comenzó a hacer efectúen su cuerpo y su mente y al final lo vendió por mucho dinero. (Chihiro: malvado! o ) Uno de los apoderados colocó a Yukicito en su bolsillo, diciendo:

Podemos ponerlo en exhibición (Asusa: nooo) (Chihiro: Yukicito exhibicionista!), nos hará millonarios…- luego se pusieron en marcha.

Cuando ya se acercaba la noche, Yukicito gritó:

¡¡malditos, bájenme, ¡no pienso ir con ustedes! A… a parte... ya tengo miedo TToTT!- (Asusa: oh… pobre!)

Los apoderados se conmovieron ante el llanto del pequeño, sin notar que era del todo falso, así que decidieron dejarlo caminar por un momento. Sin embargo, Yukicito aprovecho esta oportunidad para escapar de los hombres de mayor edad y sin problema alguno se escondió. Los apoderados lo buscaron por todos lados, pero había desaparecido.

El pequeño caminó y caminó por todos lados, por las extrañas callejuelas y por los deshabitados pasajes. Conoció a algunos vagos, y a algunos animales callejeros. Hasta que chocó con algo.

Auch! T.T- lloró ese "algo"

¡¡Estúpido quítate de mi camino! - gritó enfadado el rubio.

Lo siento… - un chico casi del mismo porte que el le miró.- oh… que guapo º ¬ º…

Eh… ya me voy… adiós...- susurró Yukicito y desapareció.

Adiós… te veo luego!- se despidió el chico.

Yukicito, caminando por la ciudad, buscó un lugar seguro para dormir. Pronto encontró una concha de caracol vacía (Ambas: o.O) y se acurrucó en su interior. Cuando se estaba quedando dormido, oyó voces extrañas. (Asusa: con muchos "aah" y "mmm" de pormedio… ¬¬)

Tres ladrones estaban… conversando…

Oh, si y eso dijo la chica pelirroja, pero ya no la veremos más- dijo uno de ellos.

- Y ahora que haremos!- dijo el de cabellos negros- esos diabólicos animales nos robaron la casa, la comida y el trabajo.-

¡Vamos a meternos a hurtadillas en la casa del padre Thoma para robar su dinero!- dijo el de cabello castaño.

¡¡Llévenme con ustedes!- gritó Yukicito (Chihiro: que extra…)- ¡yo les puedo ayudar!

Los hombres estaban perplejos. Oían una voz pero no veían a nadie.

Tachi-kun… ¿Qué le echaste a la garlopa esta vez?- preguntó el rubio.

¿Yo?.. nada… - dijo Tachi- al menos nada nuevo….o.o.

Sus dudas se disiparon cuando descubrieron al pequeño rubio de pie junto a ellos.

¡NOO! Sus ojos- gritó Tachi- ¡¡sus ojos no son los de un pulgarcito! ¡Son los de un asesino, ¡¡ASESINO!-

Puedo meterme por una rendija en la ventana- dijo con cara de pocos amigos el rubiecito- y tirarles el dinero desde arriba… a no ser que quieran ser arrestados… o asesinados…

Los integrantes del grupo acordaron llevar a Yukicito con ellos ya que, después de todas las desventuras que le habían ocurrido esos días, no querían morir.

Veamos que puede hacer esta hormiga rubia- dijo el menor del grupo.

¡¡¡NO SOY UNA HORMIGA RUBIA!- gritó el pequeño, como había hecho antes, con voz de "albin y las ardillas"

Cuando llegaron a la casa del párroco (Asusa: wajajjaja 10 veces) Yukicito hizo tal como había dicho, trepó con la ayuda de los hombres hasta la ventana y se pusó de pién en el alféizar de ésta. Luego, parado en la repisa de la ventana, decidió mirar hacia adentro para ver de quien era la habitación. (Chihiro: desde pequeñito era pervertido…). Lo que encontró en la habitación lo dejo bastante sorprendido. Una mujer castaña dormía junto al padre Thoma, bastante juntos como para que fuese una simple confusión o visión del pequeño. El pobre Yukicito conmocionado se giró y gritó:

¡¿quieren todo el dinero que hay aquí!-

SILENCIO- dijeron los, ahora ladrones, asustados- ¡vas a despertar a toda la casa!

Pero Yukicito no hizo más que gritar más fuerte.

¿CUANTO DINERO DEBO TIRARLES?-

La castaña, que dormía junto al rubio sacerdote, despertó poco a poco con el ruido. Mientras se levantaba, poniéndose una bata, para ir a investigar, Yukicito se fue corriendo al estacionamiento, para no ser descubierto.

Cuando ya la mujer había bajado las escaleras, los ladrones habían huido y no había rastro de Yukicito (Asusa: abducción alienígena…). Así que la mujer subió nuevamente, y se recostó junto al joven párroco.

A la mañana siguiente la mujer, de nombre Mika, fue a ordenar sus cosas y a poner su auto en marcha. Se sentó nada menos que en el asiento donde dormía el pequeño rubiecito (Chihiro: nooo morirá!) (Asusa: o.oU) Cuando Yukicito despertó, encontró que casi moría aplastado por la castaña, (Chihiro: más bien por su trasero XD). Comenzó a deslizarse involuntariamente hacia el centro del asiento, hacia su fin.

¡¡Deja de moverte, bitch inmunda! – gritó Yukicito- me voy a morir! Noaoaoaoaoa-

Al escuchar que una voz chillona salía de su trasero, la mujer, fue corriendo aterrada a avisar al párroco, a ver si es que tenía alguna solución a esto.

¡¡Socorro! ¡¡Thoma!- gritó-¡¡Estoy maldita! ¡Mi trasero está hablando!- estaba aterrada.

(Ambas: wajjajajja . wajjajaja)

no seas tonta- dijo el párroco- los traseros no hablan.- sonrió

Justo en ese momento Yukicito, quien ahora estaba pegado en el trasero de la mujer castaña, gritó nuevamente. El rubio sacerdote se asombró tanto que su inseparable sonrisa se borró de su tierno rostro. Tan pronto como pudo Yukicito se despegó de la castaña y bajo gateando hasta el suelo, tan traumado que la voz no le salía y sus pasos eran tan silencioso que nadie lo vio ya que estaban muy…eh… ocupados…

Pero de ninguna manera se habían acabado los problemas de Yukicito (Asusa: de eso nos encargamos nosotras :P) (Chihiro: SII!). Pasaba por allí un sádico…bastante necesitado… U (Asusa: cuidado Yukicito)

Este pequeño jovencito rubio será un refrigerio sabroso…- pensó el chico de cabellos negros e intentó violar a Yukicito de una sola embestida. (Chihiro: TToTT)(Asusa: pero... es tan pequeño!)

La hábil hormiga rubia pensó rápidamente en un plan.

¡¡¡TATSUHA!- gritó

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? O.o- cuestionó el sádico

Eres mi hermano, imbécil…¬¬-

Pero supuestamente en este cuento no me conoces…¬¬.-

Y eso que tiene que ver ¬¬- Yukicito comenzaba a enojarse…

(Asusa: que si no sigues las líneas… ¬¬) (Chihiro: conseguirás tu castigo ) (Ambas: y no será muy agradable…-)

Está bien…uu- el rubio siguió con sus lineas.- Si todavía tienes hambre, yo sé donde hay muchos ryuichis…- dijo y le explicó como llegar a su departamento.

Cuando llegaron el rubiecito dijo:

Ahora solo entra por el aire acondicionado, ya que se me quedó la llave a dentro. Ahí siempre hay muchos a quienes violar, digo, comer…-

El conducto de aire acondicionado era bastante pequeño, con suerte y cabía una persona, pero aunque apretado, Tatsuha, logró meterse a empujones y entrar en el hogar del rubio, específicamente en la habitación, donde un chico con un conejo rosa esperaba…. Eh… esperaba .

"Comió" tanto que cuando quiso meterse nuevamente en el aire acondicionado su…eh… masculinidad no se lo permitía (Asusa: le pasa por cal…liñoso). Entonces Yukicito comenzó a gritar y a reír en voz alta. Sus profesores, que compartían el departamento del ruciecito, al escucharlo entraron en la habitación para ver de que se trataba tanto ruido.

- Es… es… ¡¡Es Yukicito, en versión grande y con el cabello negro! º ¬º- dijo el sensei del rubio- ¡wow! Donde están mis cobijas, mis juguetes, ¡¡mi cama!

Espera sensei, ¡¡él es mejor que yo en la cama! (Chihiro: menuda mentira ¬¬)- gritó Yukicito, el original, (Asusa: ¡cómprelo en las mejores tiendas, directamente de las manos de Kitazawa, con sus libros incluidos, Shuichi se vende por separado XD).

¡¡Yukicito!- gritaron los senseis- no te preocupes le ayudaremos.

Kitazawa cogió el brazo de Tatsuha, tirando con fuerza para que el pobre muchacho pudiese salir del conducto de aire, a penas el chico de cabellos negros puso un pie en el piso del departamento, Kitazawa se lo llevó fuera del departamento de Yukicito, mirando con un aumento excesivo de malicia y lujuria un sus tranquilos ojos. El rubio comenzó a saltar y a hacer cosas ridículas de la alegría. Kitazawa-sensei volvió por una de las cobijas a la habitación y vio a Yukicito saltando como un enfermo mental, luego entró el resto de sus profesores que estaban cínicamente contentísimos al verle.

Nunca más nos vamos a separar de ti- dijo el de cabellos castaños claro.- ni por todo el dinero del mundo (Chihiro: zaaa)

Pues… yo… ¡¡¡no quiero volver a verlos nunca más en mi vida!- Dijo con la mirada opacada y fría, unas lágrimas cayeron involuntariamente de sus dorados ojos.- ¡fuera de mi departamento! ¡¡los odio!- finalizó llorando.

Los profesores se fueron sollozando, pero al salir del hogar de Yukicito y ver a Tatsuha se les quitó de inmediato. (Asusa: manga de pedófilos ¬¬). Los hombres decidieron salir para siempre de la vida de Yukicito, y conseguir nuevos alumnos en otros lugares del mundo, ten cuidado lector, podrían estar en tu escuela en este mismo instante…

Al menos, ya tuve violaciones como para el resto de mi vida… y con esta aventura… conocí a alguien del mismo porte que yo…- se secó las lágrimas y se limpio el rostro- y que está dispuesto a amarme… a pesar de todo- sonrió.

¡¡¡YUUUKIII!- gritó una dulce voz desde el pasillo del departamento- ¡¡ya estoy aquí! ¡LaLiHo!-

" y vivieron felices para siempre!"

N**/A**: hooola:P uh… bueno aquí estamos de vuelta, después de mucho tiempo! nnU… bueno la verdad somos un poquito lentas… pero bueno… esta vez no todo es nuestra culpa.

(Ajam... pues si mal no recuerdo... Yuki mandó a destruirle el PC a Asusa… y bueno… lo logró)

Con la ayuda de mi primito Thoma, claro… mirada asesina hacia Thoma pero como mi madrecita se dio cuenta… pues me compró uno nuevo.

(y está mucho mejor!)

Aunque se queda un poquito pegado nnU… lamentamos nuevamente la tardanza y esta vez… pues, la excusa esta expuesta... también fue flojera de mi parte. Lo siento.

(otra cosa, a la baka de Asusa se le olvidó poner el capitulo 7 pero, bueno, allí lo intentamos arreglar para no tener que subir nuevamente el capítulo nnU…)

Oh, si! Supuestamente "el guitarrista de bad luck" debía ser el 7 y el sirenito el 8 nnU... gomen por la confusión.

(bueno ya saben, hoy no hay nada más que decir así que pasemos con los reviews…)

Ajam… ya voy… y luego con klaudito.

(recuerden mandar reviews a gabyta(guiónbajo)sofi(Arroba)hotmail(punto)com o a chihiro(guión bajo)zoldyeck(arroba)hotmail(punto)com o más fácil que todo eso... Presiona el botón "Go" que está allí abajo!. )

Nos vemos!

**¡RESPONDICIÓN DE REVIEWS!**

A Yuki-Uesugi + Asusa+ wajajajja pobre de ti aquella vez en que shuichi hizo eso, pero como ahorita eres ryu-chan.. pues ni modo… con tatsuha tienes suficiente. XD gracias por el review! Son muy graciosos. Espero que estos te hayan gustado aunque esten muy cortitos. 

Chihiro+ hoola XD del ventilador… oh, no, pobre… bueno… a mi también me da mucha risa Thoma disfrazado de vieja! Es tan gracioso! Bueno esperamos tu reivew en este capi ya que es muy divertido leerte! Gracias por el review y por ser el primero en dejarlo XD que este bien chau!

A **Cyrana Ann** +Asusa+ jajajajja que bueno que te hayan gustado los cuentos del capítulo anterior! La verdad nos divertiomos mucho escribiendo, esperamos ver tu review en este capitulo. Ya que estamos para eso, para alegrar el día de las personas! Lamento que os haya quedado tan cortito, pero bueno… esperemos que el siguiente capitulo sea más largo.

Chihiro+ hola, si a veces es necesario tener a klaudito amarrado, aunque igual no lo maltratramos. Esperamos que te hayan gustado estos cuentos. Yo también espere mucho por este cuento y quede satisfecha al ver como había quedado aunque bueno… los reviews no fueron muchos, estoy feliz por nuestros lectores! Gracias por el review.

A Hally362+ Asusa+ que bueno que te haya gustado! Los enanitos fresa fueron una idea bastante bizarra pero e igual reí mucho con ella XD. Gracias por decir que el fic es perfecto! ¡Nos halagas tanto! No te preocupes de no responder en todos los capitulos. Que Klaudito es grande? Si es bastante alto nn . si soy la hija de Snape, y si yo siempre calmo a Chihiro, aunque nos calmamos entre ambas. Gracias por el review, esperamos el proximo. +Chihiro+ hooola! n/n oh! gracias por decir tantas cosas lindas de mí! Por supuesto que seguiremos! Porque nos divertimos mucho haciendo esto. Klaudito si es lo máximo es fascinante excelente oh! moriré. Pero bueno. Esperamos tu prox. Review y que te hayan gustado estos cuentos. Klaudito responderá a tus preguntas… 

A **Ania-san** () +Asusa+ jajajajaja SI! Shuichi es tan difícil! XD bueno aunque era Yuki Eiri después de todo. Si viniese un apuesto hombre rubio, de alias Yuki Eiri, y te pide matrimonio que dirías! Por supuesto que sí! XD hay que ponerse en los zapatos de shu. Es cierto! Yo kiero uno foto de yuki! Gracias por el review esperamos el próximo!

Chihiro+ oh! yo quiero una! Quiero una fotito de yuki en mi celular! ¬¬ te la robaré. nn es broma… que bueno que te hayan gustado los cuentos anteriores, sentimos la pequeñez del capítulo. Pero esperamos que haya sido de tu agrado. Gracias por leer. Chau

A Dark-san86+Asusa+ O.O wow! Que manera de escribir! Realmente fue un review muy largo y muy emotivo! TToTT … raro que tat-chan se quisiera comer a Ryuichi? Jajaj es que él lo quiere demasiado como para ponerlo en ridículo delante de Shuichi. Y bueno... la verdad no sé lo que habrán o no hecho luego del fic… :P esta muy buena tu idea…. Yuju! Tenemos otro cuento más nn bueno… jejeje tu pregunta será respondida y bueno… eso tu review por supuesto nos ha alegrado mucho, y vale como por tres o.o.. esperamos el proximo! 

Chihiro+ oh si viva el shounen-Ai! Tu review NO nos aburre, nos entretiene! No te preocupes, espero que te hayan gustado estos cuentos tomaremos en cuenta tus sugerencias. Y gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer estas loqueras. No te preocupes a ambas nos gusta mucho el ryuxtat así que intentaremos darle otros papeles protagonistas en nuestro fic! Esperamos verte luego!

A **Seiji**+ Asusa+ wajjajaj XD veo que no eres de muchas palabras. Que bueno que te haya gustado. Gracias por el review y por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo. Aquí siempre seras bienvenido, disculpa al demora y lo corto del capi. Te cuidas.

Chihiro + si! Gente nuevita! Hoola! Espero que te sientas a gusto con nuestra escritura. Espero que te hayan a gradado a pesar de lo corto que fueron estos cuentos. Ya sabes sugerencias, criticas, etc. Aceptadas. Que estés bien.

A **Yaki-chan**+ Asusa+ yaki, yaki, yaki, no sabes lo feliz que nos hace verte de nuevo por estos lares. Lamento la tardanza… pero bueno ya explicamos. jajaja tus besos serán entregados para eso esta Hiro (el original) Chihiro: que insinúas ¬¬ XD. Bueno si, realmente ese es su nombre lo encontré vagando por las webs… y créeme me traumé y reí y luego me traumé nuevamente y volví a reír… jajajja. Gracias por tu review. Tu también escribes genial nos encanta!

Chihiro+ Asusa siempre me deja sin palabras . .. bueno como ya dije, también reí mucho con lo de "el reina" XD darqueen (o como se escriba) wajajajja bueno… Portu peusto que tomaremos en cuenta tu cuento, estamos para tormar lo que más les gusta los lectores, pero debemos darle tensión al asunto… muajajajaja. Por supuesto y para eso también esta klaudito! Te cuidas, te esperamos para este capi.

A **SangoMikarin**+Asusa+ o.o deberas que lo leiste hace tiempo? wow y porque no dejas review!XD Pues yo siempre que leo algo dejo review XD soy una maniaca no problem. que bueno que te hayan gustado!. Esperamos que nos des tu opinión sobre este tomo…chau!

Chihiro+ señoros? Wow que palabra tan graciosa XD… Asusa y yo siempre inventamos palabras, aunque generalmente, Asusa, le cambia los nombres a los personajes (lease " Yulo") wajajjaja. Que bueno que nos leas y que te agrade. Esperamos tu visto bueno. XD y ademas tus peticiones serán tomadas en cuenta. Adiosin!

Y ahora….

"_**Klaudito lo explica todo"**_

A parece klaudito sentado en el mismo sofá que la vez anterior, su mirada está fija en la cámara.

hola nuevamente, gente que lee lo que las maniacas escriben, estoy aquí nuevamente, para responder a sus, sugerentes, preguntas otra vez… ¬¬ bastantes dudas… acaso estas chicas no explican nada bien…

(Asusa y Chihiro: nnU jejejejeje)

bueno, no hay caso… espero que alguien me libere pronto…- pasa Hiroshi por detrás llevando una bandeja con comida, klaudito se le queda mirando embobado- es, decir, no que no me liberen… º¬º… aquí hay cosas muy interesantes…

Asusa: sigue con el programa quieres ¬¬.. nos quitas rating…

Klaudito vuelve a la realidad… -bueno ahorita a responder preguntitas- nn

First question: ¿ Se puede saber que hacen de viaje de novios Shu y Yuki en Holanda?. Que van a buscar tulipanes y molinos, He oido que ay una plantacion ilegal de pitufos, puede que vayan a ver eso?

My answer: la verdad querido lector, ellos se fueron a Holanda específicamente para pasar una linda noche de bodas, lejitos de " el reina" luego de eso… Shuichi, el tan dulce y tierno Shuichi, hablo con Yuki acerca de los tulipanes y molinos, pero el rubio no le hizo caso nnU… entonces Shuichi se fue solo hasta los campos de trigo, digo, los campos de tulipanes pero no encontró ninguno, solo encontró tréboles de cuatro, y como el quería un tulipán, se fue de allí llorando. La verdad de habría hecho bien llevarse un trébol… ¬¬ pero bueno todos conocemos a Shuichi… el mito sobre las plantaciones de pitufos, ES CIERTO! Mientras trabajaba para la CIA, me mandaron unavez a Holanda y cuando estaba por terminar el caso se me apareció un hombrecito verde que decía+cof, cof+ " hoola! PITUFEMOS!" y yo me espanté porque realmente no sabía el significado de esa frase y cuando estaba por salir corriendo el ser misterioso me llevó por un sendero amarillo, ay1 no eso es de otra cosa nnU, me llevó hasta su aldea donde me encontré con muchos otros seres extraños. Fue una experiencia traumante, mucho yaoi entre seres azules, y una pitufa a quien nadie hacía caso… uh… no quisiera volver allí.

Asusa: algo más ¬¬…

oh, si! También me encontré con duendes diabólicos que querían violarme para luego matarme y que les devolviera su oro. Pero yo no sabía de que oro hablaba y luego…

Chihiro: si, si y luego nació chocapic… siguiente pregunta…

Second Question: ¿Quienes eran los "siete enanitos"? (Que no eran siete porque yo solo leí comentar a 3 ¬¬)

My answer: bueno... los enanitos, si eran 7, y no solo comentaban tres eran seis los que comentaban wekamente. Y eso lo explicaré… now…

los enanitos no eran realmente, nadie en específico, solo trabajadores de NG records, que querían hacerse famosos, y aceptaron hacer semejante ridículo. No recuerdan cuando Fujisaki-kun hizo el arreglo para Bad Luck, por primera vez, y llegaron millones de personas sin saber de donde salieron pues ellos eran nnU no tenían nada más que hacer…

eran seis porque, el ultimo era mudo!.. no miento nnU era pavo! Entonces nunca descubría cuando debía hablar, siempre arruinaba las tomas, y entonces le dije que si no dejaba de hacer idioteces le iba a disparar, pero recordé que no tenía mi mágnum TToTT y entonces Chihiro-chan me hizo el favor y pues decidimos decirle que no hablara ya que… " ERA PAVO"

Thirth Question: ¿qué tipo de amenazas les dijo Yuki a los "enanitos"?

My Answer: bueno, la verdad le dijo varios tipos de amenazas, unas fuertes y otras en broma, pues aunque no lo crean tuvimos que repetir varias veces esta toma, eiri-san siempre se ponía abromear con las amenazas… y terminaba diciendo toda clase de cosas. Las que más recuerdo dentro de la toma eran:

: "si no me dejan llevarlo, les juro que me encargaré de que destruyan su maldita casa de campo!", "ni se les ocurra acercarse, el reina esta de mi parte, y podría ahorcarlos con sus propias manos de anciana" " largo de aquí afeminados del demonio" " me encargaré de romper todas sus tarjetas de crédito!" :

y cosas por el estilo… y fuera de toma, o en los intentos fallidos decía cosas como:

: " si se acercan soplaré, soplare y su casa derrumbare XD" "llamaré a thoma para que le de una manicure" "oh, les robaré su fosforicas ropas para usarlas yo" XD y cosas así…

Fourth Question: (( Shuichi)): ¿porque Tatsuha se tiro encima de Ryu-chan y hacia unos movimientos muy extraños?¿es que le dolí­a algo?

My answer: shuichi, tu y tus preguntas ¬¬ que no tienes nada mas interesante que hacer?

Shuichi: no nn

hm… ¬¬ bueno... no hay remedio. Ya preguntaste. Bueno recuerdas el video que te hicimos ver el otro día… ese sobre ¿la cigüeña?

Shuichi: si nn

bueno pues esto es algo similar… solo que sin cigüña.. nnU

Shuichi: pero entonces su bebé nunca llegará TToTT

esa es la diferencia, ellos no tendrán bebé porque no lo encargaron…

Shuichi: ah… nn... pero entonces ¿porque se movía extraño?

uu U bueno… pues porque… necesitaba, como decirlo… necesitaba ir al baño, y en su casa no había. Y como no encontró otro lugar le pidió a sakuma que le ayudara nnU…

cri, cri… cri, cri…+

Shuichi: pero entonces, porqué se le tiró encima…

vamos no te hagas el idiota ¬¬ Yuki también se te tira encima. Quieres saber porque? Quieres saber porque! Pues porque el condenado de tu cuñado quería que sakuma se quedara quieto para que le puediese ayudar a liberar…-

Shuichi: al bestio o!

o.O… si eso... al bestio nn…y para que así ambos consiguieran lo que consiguió el sirenito, la poción… y para que así se sintieran felices, y pudieran hacer +ñañamañaña+ tranquilamente y para que después de eso… y de una hermosa noche, y de que todos vivieran felices para siempre… todos tuviesen una carita sonriente. Y por lo tanto…

Shuichi, Asusa y Chihiro: … Así nació chocapic… ¬¬

Exact!- klaudito se levanta del sofá y camina hacia la cámara…- y así termina nuestro tomo de hoy… y yo…- pasa Hiroshi nuevamente…- iré a comerme mi "cereal"… bye…

Shu, Asusa, Chihiro: o.oU huye Hiro! Huye! XD

Yuki: shu...¿nos vamos?

Asusa y Chihiro: º¬º si llévatelo no más… - bajito- para poder grabarlos…

Bueno, tenemos cosas que hacer… nos vemos en el próximo tomo! No olvides el review!


	6. Tomo 6

_**Disclamer: Ni los personajes de Gravitation, ni los cuentos son nuestros... bueno estos cuentos si U... pero los originales no lo son, así que no vayan a cobrarnos derechos de autor porque no pensamos pagarlos ¬¬ las opiniones vertidas en este fanfic son solo responsabilidad de los personajes de los cuentos. No nos hacemos responsables.**_

**Cap.11 K'punzel... U**

Había una vez una joven pareja de casados, que deseaban tener un hijo, pero habían pasado ya muchos años y no veían que su sueño se hiciera realidad. De la ventana de su casa podían ver una hermosa tienda de Cd's de música, la cual se encontraba protegida por una gran pared a la que nadie se atrevía a cruzar, esta tienda pertenecía a un brujo malo maloso al cual todos temían.

Un día la joven esposa veía través de la una hilera de hermosos Cd's que de tan solo verlos anhelo poder algún día poseerlos y escucharlos. El anhelo era tan grande que con el paso de los días se enfermo del deseo (Asusa: vaya jovencita... ¬¬U).

- ¿estás enferma?- le pregunto dulcemente su marido.

- ¡¡¿¿que acaso no ves!-

- but... my darling... whats the problem?-

- ¡¡¡This Cd's! ¡¡¡Deben ser míos!-

- ¿what?- dijo el esposo confuso mirando hacia la tienda.

- ¡¡¡¿¿pero si no es María José Quintanilla!- gritó desde su ventana, la rubia, al distinguir los Cd's- y, y, y, ¡¡¿¿y esos no son los Reggeton Boys, ¡¡¿¿y no es María Conchita Alonso!- se preparó para contestarle histéricamente (Chihiro: a lo Asusa XD)(Asusa: ¬¬) - me temo que moriré, si no escucho alguno de esos Cd's tan encantadores, moriré irremediablemente (Asusa: como que todas las muertes son irremediables...)-

Entonces el esposo haciendo todo su esfuerzo sobrehumano, pensó... (Chihiro: wooow!):

"¡¡Yo no quiero, por nada de este mundo o del más allá, que mi amable y dulce esposa muera! TToTT ¡¡¡que haría yo sin ella! Quien cocinaría, plancharía, lavaría, limpiaría, ordenaría, ¡¡¡Me haría ñañamañaña! ¡¡¡etc, etc, etc!"-

(Asusa: tendrás que usar la manito no mas XD wajajjajaja)(Chihiro: Oo... wajjjjaajjajaj . )

-"y ustedes como saben lo que pienso! O.O"-

(Asusa: los fanfics... los fanfics... )

Esperó hasta que llegara la oscuridad y subió por encima de la pared de la tienda del brujo (Chihiro: mmm XD)(Asusa: y su esposa! Oo), para así poder entra en ella, se encontró con que la tienda estaba completamente abandonada, por lo tanto escapó con una bolsa llena de Cd's para llevarlos a su casa y piratearlos (copiarlos y venderlos a mas bajo precio en la calle XD).

Los Cd's tenían un sonido tan especial que la mujer quiso más (Chihiro: Cd's...) por lo que la próxima tarde, su marido espero a que oscureciera nuevamente, para subir a la pared del brujo malo maloso (Asusa: para subir a cual pared!XD). Cuando bajo al piso allí estaba el brujo delante de él.

¡¡¡¡TU! ¡¡¡Ladrón!- dijo el brujo con voz de afeminado- ¡¡¿¿vienes a robar mis Cd's!.. ¿O no?- lo miró fijamente- Porque si vienes por los servicios nocturnos, hoy no estoy disponible, esperó a mi príncipe-escritor (Chihiro: que nunca llegará porque esta con el Sirenito XD)

Noo... acostarme con una COSA tan fea, como cree, solo venía a robarle unos cuantos CD's...- dijo el Newyorkino.

¡¡¡¡El mal se apoderará de Ti por esto!- dijo furiosa- ¡¡¡que tengo YO de malo!

Eh..¿que eres el brujo malo maloso?- dijo dudoso

Cállate no pedí tu opinión ¬¬-

¡¡¡Téngame misericordia! ¡¡¡Please!- le pidió el hombre- yo sólo he hecho esto por mi esposa. Porque temía que ella muriera si no escuchaba los Cd's que veía desde su ventana. –

"en ese caso..."- dijo el brujo- ve y toma todos los Cd's que quieras, pero tendrás que pagar un precio por ellos.

¿Y cual será ese precio?- dijo haciendo se el interesante...

¡¡Hacer un striptease en el local de mi pequeño primo!- dijo sonriente el brujo rubio.

¡¡¿wha...whaaat!-

no mentira... pero si te ofreces ...como sea, cuando tengan un hijo tu y tu esposa... me lo tendrán que dar y lo trataré como cualquier madre, digo, padre. –

¿no se te ocurrió nada más original?-

Así va el libreto ¬¬-

El pobre hombre estaba tan asustado por las insinuaciones del brujo de mirada esmeralda, que aceptó. Un año después su esposa dio a luz a un lindo niño, el brujo fue a buscarlo y el dio el nombre de K'punzel.

El niño fue creciendo cada vez más bello, con largos cabellos rubios. Como al Brujo le encantaba jugar con muñecas, no le cortaba el cabello y le peinaba cada día haciéndole (Asusa: nooooo . )(Chihiro: ¬¬ pervertida) unas largas y bellas trencitas... XD

Cuando las trenzas estaban bien largas, es decir cuando el pequeño K'punzel tenía 12 años, lo llevó a un club gay, donde bebieron, bailaron, se drogaron y vomitaron mucho. Al volver a la tienda lo encerró en la torre más alta de esta... (Turururu, Turururu... música de suspenso, marca Asusa.) Aquella torre no tenía puerta, solo una ventana en lo alto. El cuarto era muy oscuro, y solitario, del baño no salía agua caliente y podían entrarle a robar por la única ventana. Todos los día el brujo iba a visitar a K'punzel (Asusa: a que no saben para que! ¬¬) llegaba debajo de la ventana y gritaba:

¡¡K'puncel! ¡¡K'punzel! ¡¡Mi niño! ¡¡Arrójame tus cabellooos!- y K'punzel arrojaba sus trenzas para que el brujo malo maloso y sexy subiera por él.(Chihiro: Macabeo!)

Un día pasó por allí un príncipe. Y escuchó unos disparos. (Asusa: quedo traumado el pobre príncipe XD)

-¡¡¡Aaahh! ¡¡¡Todos al Suelo!- gritó el príncipe- ¡¡¡Nos atacan!-

De la nada sacó un casco militar y una ametralladora, comenzó a arrastrarse hasta llegar a la torre, del suelo surgieron alambres con púas y sintiendo muchos disparos aún saco un walkie talkie del bolsillo.

¡¡atención base! ¡¡¡Necesito refuerzos!- dijo al traspasar todos los obstáculos.

Miró a su alrededor y noto que lo único que tenia en sus manos eran una grandes piedras y una rama, asegurando se de que nadie le viera las boto a un lado y se puso de pie solemnemente al lado de la torre.

-Dignidad ante todo, Hiroshi,¡ recuérdalo!- se dijo a si mismo

Escuchó que alguien se acercaba, se escondió en unos matorrales, a través de la ramas observó como el brujo malo maloso subía hasta la torre. Después de que el rubio brujo se fue, el príncipe llevo hasta la ventana y desde abajo gritó:

¡¡Julieta! ¡¡Julieta!-

¡¡Romeo! – dijo K'punzel desde arriba- ¡idiota!¡¡ Te equivocaste de cuento!

¡Oh! ¡demonios!...- el príncipe bajo la cabeza y se retiró de escena...

Momentos después volvió a entrar Hiroshi a escena...

-¡¡K'punzel! ¡¡K'puncel! Arrójame los cabellos para subir por ellos- gritó esta vez, sin equivocarse.

A K'apuzel le gustó mucho el cereal, decimos, el príncipe, y él prometió ir todas las tardes la verle. Un día los dos, después de hablar por muchas horas, resolvieron casarse. El problema era salir de la torre. K'punzel le pidió al príncipe que le trajera trozos de cuerda. Para que él los uniera a fin de hacer una escalera y así poder huir.

Pero resultó que K'apunzel era muy distraído y un día en que el brujo subía por las trenzas el dijo:

¡¡El príncipe sube mucho más de prisa!-

¡¡Él esta más necesitado!- contestó el brujo- ... espera... ¡¡¿que príncipe!

El brujo malo maloso se puso furioso, K'punzel le estaba engañando, y al descubrirlo cortó las trenzas de K'punzel y se lo llevo al desierto (Chihiro: si y nos lo entregó XD)

(Asusa: hicimos un pacto con el brujo... tan, tan, taaan...)

Allí lo dejo con nosotras... para que muriera de hambre...

Después volvió a la torre y se quedó esperando al príncipe. Unas horas después llegó el príncipe hasta abajo de la torre con su guitarra eléctrica. Le gritó a K'apunzel para que lanzara sus cabellos y cuando ya estaba arriba le comenzó a hablar:

Sabes K', hoy el trabajo fue duro, en una aldea me pidieron que espantara a unas locas fans, era demasiadas y me costó un poco de trabajo llevarlas río abajo... luego fui por mi recompensa y me dijeron que me casara con la prima del alcalde, pero... no... claro que no acepte...entonces... ¿K'apunzel?- preguntó dudoso

K'punzel no está aquí, ya nunca más lo verás maldito! El es mío, solamente míooo!- gritando esto el brujo empujó al pelirrojo torre abajo, por suerte los pequeños arbustos marca Mario Bros. Le salvaron de una muerte segura.

Desgraciadamente, los arbustos le detestaban por esconderse en ellos así que por venganza ocuparon sus espinas y le pincharon los ojos (Chihiro: oh... eso debe doler...!) se hizo varios rasguños por todo el cuerpo debido a la caída, pero al tener la imagen de K'punzel en su mente se levantó muy adolorido. Aún sin ver, el príncipe pelirrojo, fue en busca de K'punzel. Iba por todas partes gritando a los cuatro vientos el nombre de su amado.

-¡¡K'punzel! ¡¡K'punzel!- gritaba adolorido y con el corazón muy triste.

Después de mucho buscar, el príncipe llegó al desierto. Casi muerto de cansancio y dolor, de frustración y odio, ya no soportaba más, nunca volvería a ver a su K'punzel. Nunca más verían ver nacer chocapics. Desesperado llamó una vez más.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡K'punzeeeeel!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Y esta vez K'punzel escuchó. Fue a ver quien lo llamaba con aquella voz tan entristecida, en el fondo de su corazón deseaba que fuera su príncipe pelirrojo, pero quizás, lo más probable era que, el brujo malo maloso le hubiese dado muerte. Al llegar al sitio encontró al príncipe tendido en el suelo, sangrando y con su larga cabellera rojiza desordenada por todas las arenas, y con los ojos dañados a causa de los arbolitos secuaces de su enemigo, Mario Bros. Se arrodilló junto a su joven príncipe y viéndolo en ese estado (Asusa: léase casi asesinado) lloró...

Dos de sus lágrimas cayeron en los ojos del pelirrojo y él quedó sano nuevamente.

-¡Qué alegría al verte K'punzel, aquí juntito a mi!- dijo emocionado el príncipe dejando salir pequeñas lágrimas.

Los dos jóvenes, ahora felices porque estaban nuevamente juntos, salieron del desierto, (Chihiro: supuestamente...) y el príncipe llevó a K'punzel a su palacio. Allí ellos se casaron.

Y vivieron felices para siempre...

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

Klaudito: eehh! Soy libre al fin!

Asusa: eso es lo que crees... lo siento Hiro- dice mirando al pelirrojo que aun dormía en la cama- pero si quieres volverlo a ver vivo tendrán que hacer nacer chocapics en Mi casa ¬¬.

Chihiro: sii! O no nos haremos responsable de lo que ocurra con el chocapic de Klaudito.

Klaudito: nooooooooooo!

Las chicas se lo llevan arrastras de nuevo a la casa de Asusa.

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

**Cap.12 ShuichitA? O.o**

Había una vez (Asusa: comienzo a odiar ese principio ¬¬) una mujer que añoraba tener una hijita, para cuidarla y quererla, pasó el tiempo y no tuvo hijos, a causa de esto se pudo muy triste.

Un día supo que había un joven norteamericano (Chihiro: que no era una viejecita sabia?)(Asusa: no ¬¬) que podía hacer hijos y ayudarla. (Chihiro: de que manera? Ô.o)(Asusa: claro, hazte la ingenua) y fue a verlo.

El joven norteamericano la recibió amablemente en su casa, luego de charlas de cosas banales este, sonriéndole, le preguntó:

¿Quieres tener un hijo conmigo?-

o.o... ¡¡¿¿Qué clase de mujer crees que soy! ò.ó - le respondió la mujer

¿Una que vino a pedirme un hijo?- dijo el rubio (Chihiro: y donde dejaste tu chocapic!)(Hiro: TToTT)

pues... si, pero no...- contestó algo confundida.

Oh... well... entonces toma esta semillita y plántala en una maceta, riégala, espera unos días y verás que tendrás una hijita.

La mujer tomo la semillita (Asusa: eso sonó feo!) y se la llevó hasta su hogar, ahí hizo lo que el norteamericano le había dicho. Después de unos días, aparecieron hermosos brotes y un botón creció entre ellos.

Por último el botón se abrió y surgió una flor rosadita . Justo en el centro se hallaba...eh... un niñito U. de hermosa y suave cabellera rosada, piel blanca y ojos violetas. Este no era más grande que el dedo pulgar de la mujer.

La mujer miró detenidamente al niñito...

¡Qué hermosA eres!- dijo emocionada.

Hey! ¡Soy un chico!- el pequeño le contestó como una ardillita.

¡Eres muy pequeñA y primorosA!- contunuó la mujer. (Chihiro: a que horas se dará cuenta...)- te llamaré...ShuichitA.- (Asusa: demasiado tarde...)

¡Que soy un chico!- gritó desesperado, más lo único que se escuchó fue un chillido leve, como... bueno ustedes saben como U.

La mujer estaba feliz, de tener al fin una niñita, aunque no lo fuese realmente, y atendía con esmero a "ShuichitA", el cual, al verse tan atendido dejó de reclamar y hacer pataletas. ShuichitA finalmente estuvo contento también, cantaba con su suave y cristalina voz, mientras jugaba (Chihiro: a la casita! o)(Asusa: ¬¬) sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Por las noches (Chihiro: esto me suena...a...)(Asusa: trabajaba en un Night club! xD) Dormía en una cama hecha de cáscaras de nuez.

Una vez, mientras Shuichita, practicaba con su delicada voz cerca de la ventana de su casa. Un rubio con aspecto de afeminado y traje de sapo (Chihiro; wajajjaajaj) ….. le escuchó cantar y saltó por la ventana (Asusa: oo creo que no era solo el traje…)

- ¡Tú podrías ser el cantante ideal para mi compañía!- dijo el rubio sonriente- y se llevó a Shuichita a la empresa de la que era el presidente.

El rubio, con traje de sapo…dejó al pequeñito solo en una sala de estudios de grabación, y fue en busca de (Chihiro: armas de tortura! ) Un micrófono…(Asusa: que pretende hacer con él?) (Chihiro: deja de verle el lado pervertido! ¬¬) Shuichita no quería trabajar con un hombre con disfraz de sapo, a demás de ser un afeminado y transformista. (Asusa: léase, -capítulos anteriores- abuela de caperucita, bruja de Rosanieves, etc.…) Pero el pobre muchacho, no sabía como escapar de ahí.

Después de un rato de dar vueltas como un idiota (Chihiro: es decir, Sakano xD), se encontró con músicos disfrazados de peces (Asusa y Chihiro –tomando aire.- Hirosugururyuichinoriko….. El bacalao ),(Asusa: eso si que sería demasiado amorfo! . )

Por favor… ¡¡ayúdenme!- Shuichita les rogó.- ¡Ese afeminado con traje de sapo quiere que trabaje para él, en su empresa, ¡¡¡debo escapar de aquí de alguna manera!-

Shuichita les dio mucha lástima… a los músicos disfrazados de peces. (Chihiro: oohh…) (Asusa: ya, si tampoco tiene leucemia, le falta un riñón, ni es ciego ¬¬) Entonces, se pasaron el día abriendo puertas (Chihiro: de cholguán xDD), (Asusa: Que chanta!) , hasta que por fin Shuichita pudo salir de ese extraño lugar.(Chihiro: rodando! )

Cuando iba caminado, Shuichita, se encontró a un hermoso peliverde con un conejito de felpa en los brazos. Disfrazado de….de…. MARIPOSA! (Asusa: My sweet Baka! ) Cantando una dulce canción:

"_Mariposa, Mariposa, vuela sin cesar…. Mariposa, Mariposa, que felicidad…No Da!"- _(Chihiro: auspicia Barney xD)

Oo Este, cantando la canción todo el camino se llevó al pelirrosa hasta una preciosa ciudad, donde Shuichita pudo construirse… ¿una casa?. Shuichita estaba feliz en la ciudad, pues comía nueces y fresas que compraba en el supermercado junto con su nuevo amigo vestido de mariposa, por las tardes Ryuichito y Kumagoro se pasaban horas y horas jugando con los demás músicos vagos que también estaban vestidos de mariposa. (Asusa: es al nueva moda o que?)

-¡Hey, ¿qué no ustedes eran peces? OoU.- preguntó el pelirrosa.

- No… nn- le respondieron sonrientes los músicos vagos.

Pero pronto comenzaron a llegar los días fríos. Cuando llegó el invierno, se le hizo difícil a Shuichita encontrar alimento y abrigo. Ryuichi, Kumagoro, y el resto de la gente disfrazada de mariposa, desaparecieron (Turururu Turururu, música de suspenso) y Shuichita se quedó muy solo.

Un día, Shuichita, después de caminar mucho, vio a un guitarrista pelirrojo que estaba en su departamento.

Hey! Que tu no eras un pez?- preguntó dudoso Shuichita.

No-

Oo ah… ¿una mariposa entonces?

Tampoco…-

Bueno… uu tengo tanta hambre (Chihiro: que me comería una vaca entera xD)(vaca: ¬¬)- dijo el pelirrosa,- ¿puedes ayudarme por favor?.

El pelirrojo, sintió lastima del muchacho.

claro – dijo – te puedes quedar conmigo en mi depto, que es calentito (Asusa: porque será…) y compartir mi comida (Chihiro: y su baño, y su pieza, y su cama, y su…)

Shuichita vivió muy feliz con el guitarrista pelirrojo por mucho tiempo. Pero un día, Hiroshi le dijo.

-Ya no puedes quedarte por más tiempo aquí, porque no te quedas con mi amigo el productor disfrazado de topo y que vive al lado. El pelirrosa no quería quedarse con el "topo", pues este era un trabajador compulsivo, (Asusa: compulsivo o convulsivo?) y no conocía absolutamente nada del mundo pop (Chihiro: OO) y lleno de sol (Asusa: y yaoi) que había allá afuera, en al superficie, es decir, fuera de su casa-oficina.

Al día siguiente el pelinegro disfrazado de topo, visitó a Shuichita.

-Ven a ver donde vivo.- le dijo.

Shuichita no quería herir los sentimientos del joven productor, así que salió tras él. Caminó junto al pelinegro, hasta llegar a su guarida oscura.

Ten cuidado- le dijo Sakano- Mi asistente aún está durmiendo por lo de anoche…es decir, mucho trabajo, mucho trabajo…- finalizó sonrojado.

(Chihiro: OO… vaya trabajo)

Shuichita vio que el asistente era un muchacho de no más de 16 años, cabellos verdes, tez clara y juvenil, con facciones de niño aun, muy delgado y frágil. Estaba dormido, pero a pesar de esto, parecía que tenía frío y estaba muy débil. (Asusa: ¿porqué será?…) El chico sintió pena por el asistente, se dirigió hasta la cama y lo cubrió con las cobijas.

-"entonces para qué quiere que viva con él, si yo solo estorbaría…"- pensó Shuichita.

El pelirrosa cuidó del asistente por el largo y frío invierno, ya que cada día el muchacho amanecía igual de débil. Cuando vino el verano el peliverde se sintió mucho mejor, listo para volver a su casa.

Cuando el asistente se fue en el auto con su primo vestido de sapo, Shuichita se despidió de él, estaba feliz que el muchacho se sintiera bien, (Chihiro: que más bien se podía sentir?) pero sabía que lo echaría de menos y se sintió triste de pensar que antes del próximo inverno tendría que quedarse a vivir para siempre con el "topo"y complacerlo en todo lo que quisiera.

Miraba, por última vez, hacia el cielo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pues ya estaba terminando el verano, cuando de pronto, unos chicos disfrazados de mariposa pasaron corriendo frente a él. Dos de ellos se quedaron de pie frente a él., era su amigo Ryuichi Y Suguru, el asistente que había cuidado.

-Vamos Rumbo a NG, si quieres te dejamos en el camino.- Le dijo Ryuichi.

- ¡Ven con nosotros! - invito también Suguru.

Shuichita se alegró mucho, los tres subieron al Kumagoro gigante de Ryuichi (Asusa: OwO),(Chihiro: eso sonó mal) y volaron con él rumbo a NG.

Mientras iba a mitad de camino, Shuichita recordó aquél incidente donde había conocido a un muchacho rubio, muy apuesto, y de su misma estatura, y que le había dado su número de teléfono. (Asusa: que fácil)

_+Flash Back+_

Iba caminando por el centro comercial de la ciudad buscando un lugar donde quedarse cuando… sintió un fuerte golpe y luego se fue de espaldas.

¡¡Auch! T.T- lloró Shuichita en el piso.

¡¡Estúpido quítate de mi camino! - gritó enfadado un muchacho rubio.

Lo siento… - dijo el pelirrosa al ver al chico con el que chocó.- oh… que guapo º ¬ º…

El rubio muchacho lo miró por sobre el hombro y luego sacando una tarjetita de su bolsillo le dijo:

Ten… llámame, si quieres…- le dijo con una voz seductora º ¬ º (Chihiro: XDDD!) (Asusa: porque me recuerdas mi oscuro pasado!)

Adiós…¡¡te veo luego!- se despidió Shuichita.

_+Fin Del Flash Back+_

Era la ciudad de las flores… Insertar canción: "Shuichita, el niño de las flores, llenas los campos de colores

Tengo su número… pero, para qué llamar, mejor simplemente aparezco o .

Al llegar al depto. Se encontró nuevamente con el rubio, quien no se sorprendió al verlo porque sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría.

Después de una larga sesión de amor y de hacer cositas, el rubio le miró a los ojos, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

¿Como te llamas?- le preguntó

(Asusa y Chihiro: WAJAJAJAJAJAJA!)

¡¡¡buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- el pelirrosa comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

OoU. ¬¬ me lo dirás o quieres que te eche así, solamente.-

Shu…Shuichi…Ta. –Dijo entrecortadamente a causa de lea lágrimas.

¿Qué clase de Nombre es "Shuichita"?…-dijo el rubio sorprendido- Bien, "Shuichi", ahora vete. ¬¬.

¡¡NO, no me iré- el pelirrosa se aferró a él.- ¡¡¡nunca me iré!

Y así, como en todos los demás cuentos Shu x Yuki. Vivieron felices para siempre. .

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

**N/A:** Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Que trauma! Asusa se esconde atrás de una fortaleza, arrastrando a Chihiro también, enciende el megafono Biien... ya, lo sentimos mucho por la demora, pero es fin de año y los trabajos atrasados los viajes por la orquesta, y los continuos exámenes nos tenían locas, a demás de las actividades extras como ira a comprar los regalos de navidad, buscar los cuentos, alimentar y cuidar a Klaudito, etc. y no nos daban tiempo de nada, esperamos que estos cuentillos les hayan gustado. Porque nos esforzamos mucho para terminarlos. Bueno, la verdad este capi lo tenia que subir la semana pasada, pero tuve algunos problemas con mi pc y eso.

(Siii, el maldito pc se reiniciaba solo!)

Bueno aquí están los dos cuentillos correspondientes. Sentimos que no haya sido La Cenicienta como muchos pidieron pero tenemos un lío con las peticiones del papel principal así que talvez nos demoremos en subir ese. Por otro lado con Chihiro hace ya tiempo estábamos pensando en hacer un especial de navidad, antes de seguir con los cuentos "comunes" y como nos enteramos, cruelmente, de que publicaron uno hace poco, pues nos deprimimos, MUCHO. Y eso afecto un poco a estos cuentos.

(de hecho, tu te deprimiste y dijiste que no ibas a seguir con los cuentos.)

bueno, ya… me deprimí y que ¬¬ no puedo acaso! Bueno, sin embargo, SUBIRÉ MI ESPECIAL IGUAL! Con rivales será mucho mejor, y a ustedes queridos lectores, esperamos que les gustes y que nos dejen mas reviews que nunca!

(siiiiiiiiiiii y así nos hagan saber, si les gusta o no nuestro fic.)

ya hasta aquí lo dejamos y esperamos que nos den su opinión. Dejaré el nombre del fic que nos robo la actualización por asi decirlo que conste que no es en mala…

(viniendo de ti…. ¬¬ eso se duda)

¬¬ bueno como sea. Ya eso que estén bieeen… por cierto leean mi reciente fic "un martes extraño" o algo así…..

(sii y también esperamos que nos lleguen sus reviews en el botoncito de abajo que dice "Go!" y en nuestros mails. **Gabyta**Guion bajo**sofi**arroba**Hotmail**punto**com**, o al **chihiro**guion bajo**zoldyeck**arroba**Hotmail**punto**com**.)

**CONTESTACIÓN DE REVIEWS.**

A **Yuki-Uesugi**+Asusa+ hooolaaa . My sweet baka! Tantos años que no te veía xD! Wajjajjaaja, como puedes ser tan gracioso para dejar reviews eh?. Bueno… eso de "tu fiesterita privada" quedo atrás no, porque que yo sepa conmigo hay mejores "fiestecitas privadas" XD, pucha que la pasamos bien , maldito desquiciado masoquista. Entiéndelo, no tratamos mal a Klaudito, ¬¬ y el green peace, no nos arrestará por hacerle feliz. Si, Mika… Mika...Mika nuestro interminable dilema, no le eches la culpa solo a ella que el sacerdote no es nada santo tampoco. Ya sabes la espera es larga y más si me paso el tiempo hablando contigo por msn, en vez de continuar escribiendo, pero... bueno, hacemos lo posible porque valga al pena. Ya veréis que tus preguntas serán respondidas como siempre. Bueno eso que estés bien y no estés destruyendo el apartamento que harto gasto en el alquiler ¬¬. Ya lo sabes espero tu review en este capi y también espero que continúes tus fics. Nos vemos a al noche, my sweet baka! xD…( a esto se le llama responder reviews ¬¬) y bueno a planear nuestra venganza no más!

+Chihiro+ okay, eso asusta… después de leer la respuesta de Asusa, cada vez me pregunto cuantas cosas raras puede decir en un día, bueno como dijo, lamentamos la tardanza :P pero el colegio, los amigos problemáticos, el fin de año, etc. Todo eso nos involucra y no podemos hacer nada al respecto T.T. gracias por dejarnos reviews, y preguntas esta vez han llegado muchas…. O.o que quieres decir con que con tanto chocapic terminaremos explotando… si mientras mas cereal comen mas cuentos se nos vienen a la mente, yo creo que aun le queda un laaargo tiempo aquí xD. Bueno. Ejem. Que más, no sé. Que estés bien, esperamos tu review.

A **Cimari**+Asusa+ hola! Como tay? Jejejeje, lamentamos no haber actualizado tan pronto, pero bueno… problemas de tiempo y de inspiración… que bueno que arreglamos los problemas esos de que solo se veía un cuento, la verdad, es que no tengo idea porque lo puso así, espero que este no quede así también. No nos agradezcas pro actualizar que supuestamente por eso escribimos el fic :P, para divertirles. Bueno, etto… la verdad me sentí muy triste con eso de "Shuicienta" que dijiste había salido otro, ya sería la segunda vez que sabemos de que hacen un fic igual al nuestro uu. Pero buscando nunca lo encontré así que si eres tan amable y nos puedes mandar al url, nos harías muy felices. Bueno espero que te hayas gustado estos cuentos, que como siempre salieron muy tardecito :P. que estes bien. Por cierto, ahora también salió "un cuento de navidad" esperamos que nos defiendas nuestra idea! y que nos apoyes en los siguientes tomos.

+Chihiro+ la li ho! Bueno, gracias por las informaciones, y creo que tendremos que ponerle todo el empeño para que este fic salga a flote :P porque si tenemos competencia más animo tendremos xD. Lamentamos al tardanza, siempre nos demoramos! Porqueee! Bueno, asi es la vida. La verdad igual nos dio algo de penita cuando salio otro fic de cuentos, pero bueno es que hay. Y bueno apreciamos tus reviews, y esperamos uno en este capitulo.

A ** Reyko – chan**+Asusa+ hooola, pequeña niña violable! o como te lleva la vida? Ni siquiera se para que te respondo si de seguro que ni me leeras ¬¬. Bueno chica agradezco tu review en el capi anterior, aunque quizás te haya identificado más este tomo! Para que metes al baka en tu review! Oscuro pasado! Noaoaoaoa, bueno la verdad nunca nos ah llegado un review en mala, pero si quieren dejen uno xD seria muy feliz yo… tampoco soy tan perfecta. Bueno, que te las pases bien en tu nueva casa y que te pongan rápido el internet! Y que disfrutes de tus vagaciones!. Ya eso sería. Te quero muchio igual! Luego te llamo… chaus.

+Chihiro+ Pulgarcita! Como tay! Bueno eso, la Asusa dijo casi todo, ¿Cuándo nos vas a invitar a tu casa nueva para hacer una fiesta? Oye como que no te pescamos si igual te hablamos... sobre los cuentos, jajajajaj bueno, te tomaremos mas en cuenta que igual somos amigas! Siii viva el grupo x! Ajajajajaja bueno ya que estes bien aunque no nos leas, malvada! Ya adiosin!

A **Remi**+Asusa+ hoola! si pos, ahora nonos hemos visto tanto en el msn, pero bueno los estudios y demaces, bueno lamentamos la tardanza como creo que no nos cansaremos de repetir, pero bueno, al menos actualizamos. Que estés bien y créenos nosotras nos vacilamos más cuando nos llega un review tuyo! Gracias, y esperamos uno en esta capi.

+Chihiro+ lalaaai! Como estas? Esperamos que bien, bueno, como dicen por ahí más vale tarde que nunca y bueno, aquí hay un tomo más de este alocado fic. Esperamos que te hayan gustado los cuentos, y perdónanos que no haya sido Cenicienta, pero… ya vendrá… ya vendrá… y bueno, esperamos que estés del lado de nuestro fic con esa nueva invasión de fics de cuentos. Y bueno, que estés bien y eso. Esperamos actualizar más pronto. Gracias por el Review.

A **reiko-dk**+Asusa+ hello! Dajy! Cielos me asustaste al cambio de nick, puedes creer que en un momento no te reconocí , me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi fic, y que me hayas dejado review! Espero que sigas leyendo! Y bueno, que estes bien. Apóyanos siempre!. Chaus.

+Chihiro+ hooola, aun que no te conozca, gracias por dejarnos reviews y que bueno que te agrade nuestro fic, el cual hacemos con mucho esfuerzo, y no mucha dedicación xD, y aunque se nos reinicia el pc, no nos importa porque queremos hacerlos reír. Ya chaus.

A **Cyrana Ann**+Asusa+ hola, chica! Como estas? Esperamos que bien, tu, fiel lectora nuestra, nos disculpamos por no haber actualizado antes, bueno aquí están los cuentos y realmente te gusto más el primero? Oo bueno será, cada un con sus gustos bueno que estés bien, lamento lo corto de la respondición pero la noticia de ese fic me dejo sin imaginación…

+Chihiro+ hola, gracias por tu review, siempre nos haces alegrarnos al recibir un reviews tuyo. En serio que leer un review tuyo también nos alegra el día, y a pesar de los problemas seguiremos escribiendo para alegrarles el día a nuestros lectores! Que estés bien y esperamos tu opinión y tu apoyo en cuento a estos cuentos.

A **Sei-chan**+Asusa+ jajajja gracias por tus review, ría mucho, gracias por apoyarnos! Si eres muy elocuente! Jajajaja no importa que con tus cortas palabras, nos animas mucho a seguir, esperamos tu review en este tomo.

+Chihiro+ aquí le seguimos realmente agradecemos tus palabras, bueno que estes bien, lamentemos a tardanza pero es lo que ahí, esperamos que te hayan gustado los cuentos y que nos apoyes. Bueno quizás algún día hagamos competencia de elocuencia, porque tampoco soy yo de muchas palabras.

A **ayacrawford-Rei Diethel**+Asusa+ hoola gente nueva! Bienvenida seas! En serio te los aventaste todos! Que rayos! gracias! Eso fue muy emocionante leer tu review! Espero que estos también te hayan gustado, pues siguiendo con esto… tomaremos en cuenta tu idea, la verdad ese cuento nos tiene bien confundidas el papel principal es bastante complejo y… aaaahhh! Bueno, y además, cualquiera podría hacerlo, Klaudito te responderá eso no lo dudes. Y bueno que estés bien te cuidas.

+Chihiro+ la li Ho! Como estas? Espero que bien, wow! Que capacidad para leer tienes yo por mucho que quisiera no podría leerlos todos de golpe me confundiría! Gracias por tu review, y esperamos que este tomo te haya gustado también, como dijo Asusa, el lío de cenicienta! Que caos, pero no te preocupes que ya vendrá… y bueno. Eso adiosin!.

A **Dark-San86**+Asusa+ wow.. tus reviews siempre son largos, pero asi mejor me entretengo y me animo a responderlos! Jajajaj si realmente el plumirrosa fue muy divertido, y si todo por culpa de Yuki que lo hacia gritar mucho! xDD. Bueno si que Suguru ha estado muy terno, espero que esta vez también te haya gustado su participación en este tomo. Y bueno si, espero que nos apoyes! Oye si! Yo también me traumé con los remix! Aunque solo he visto y leído 2 y los otros solo visto porque no entiendo el japonés! Y bueno si la hormiga rubia fue tan gracioso! y tus reviews nos animan mucho, esperamos uno, eh?.

+Chihiro+ hooola, bueno, tanto tiempo, esta vez no fue tarde porque nos demoramos bastante, gommen! Pero bueno aquí estan los cuentos ya subiditos jajajajjaja siii que raro fue todo esto! Y no creas que estas loca que nosotras te superamos a escribir esta manga de incoherencias! y bueno, que más debo agregar, Klaudito responderá tenlo por seguro. Esperamos tu review y gracias por este!.

A **Yaki-chan**+Asusa+ º---º hoola, comenzaré a idolatrarte más que de costumbre! Me ha gustado mucho el escrito que hiciste, te puedo pedir un favor? Podrías mandármelo al mail enterito y ya continuado, podemos subirlo y te damos los derechos, porque tu lo escribiste! Y te ah quedado genial, pero si bien lo deseas, hazlo un fic aparte que realmente esta muy bueno! Repito una y mil veces, me ha encantado!. Para que nos halagas si tu misma tienes excelentes ideas! ¬¬ pero no vayas a plagearnos eh? Y bueno. Que más siii sigue escribiendo que los doujishins están genialcillos solo he leído dos y quiero leer los otros! Y gracias por el review, y lamento no haber podido leer tu fic de arriba pero que ya lo leo, el tiempo no me favorecía. Yaaaaap. Que estés bieeen y recuerda mandarme eso!.

+Chihiro+ wajajjajjajajajajjajajajajajajajajjajajjajajajjajajajaj! Que gracioso fue eso! Ya quiero leer una continuación! Bueno espero que lo mandes en serio! Como que te sonrojas! Y nosotras! Que emoción que te guste nuestro fic! Yaps, la verdad nos demoramos mucho, y tu igual, así que tenemos que hacer una campaña anti-demoras xD bueno, espero que estés bien y que nos apoyes, bueno y que nos dejes review! Ya no se que más decir, Asusa siempre lo dice todo. Bueno byees.

A **SangoMikarin**+Asusa+ hoola! Tu, noooo debo estar soñando, tu dejándonos review! Que emocióon! Realmente me gustan tus fics! Wow! Bueno a lo que iba, gracias por el review, y esperamos que te hayan gustado estos también. Sii lo del trasero parlante, ni siquiera se como lo escribimos, simplemente surgió! Y bueno, esperamos tu review. Byess.

+Chihiro+ bueno, hoola, siii, yo morí de la risa mientras escribíamos este tomo, lo peor era que estábamos en clases terminándolo, así que no podíamos reír muy fuerte, una dura meta, jajajajaj si fue muy divertido esto. Bueno gracias por el review, y esperamos uno en este tomo, que estes bien, y actualiza que tus fics son muy bueno! Adiosiin o

bueno y ahora.. lo que todos esperaban (música de presentación de circo ON)

_Klaudito lo explica todo_

Como siempre, se halla al mismo rubio de ojos azules sentado en el sillón de terciopelo, esta vez fumando una pipa de burbujas de jabón xD… mira seductoramente a la cámara y sacando se la pipa se dispone a hablar.

hola queridos lectores, estos aquí para, como estas chicas me obligaron luego de que creí ser libre…, Responder sus preguntas. Así que ahí vamos TTTT.

Hoola Klaudito, como estas, te gustó el almuerzo de hoy?- pregunta la de cabellos castaños-rojizos.

Asusa, solo dedícate a entregarme las preguntas, si?- dijo con algo de enfado.

Hey! Siguen enfadado por que te trajimos aquí de nuevo, pero que baka eres si así iba el contrato! A demás tu chocapic igual sigue aquí…- Dijo la de cabellos negros azulados.

Hmm…es cierto….- refunfuñó este mientras que una lagrimita corrió por su mejilla.

First Question:

"Quiero saber como fue eso de las violaciones de los pitufos y demás seres raros."

My Answer: bueno… la verdad, lector pervertido, yo nunca dije nada sobre de que fueran "violaciones", pero si quieres relacionarlo… la verdad al llegar a Holanda, ellos se me aparecieron de la nada! Y justo en ese momento, comenzaron a cantar canciones de "programas infantiles" cosas como barney, los teletubies, dora la exploradora, eso fue lo primero que hicieron, luego poco a poco se me fueron acercando con sus pequeños ojos negros bañados en curiosidad, y cada vez se acercaban más y más.. así que como me dieron mucho miedito, luego la estar muy cerca de mi uno de ellos, me dijo "hoola Pitufemos!" y yo no entendí esa frase, porque, que podría significar? Es decir, podía significar cualquier cosa en su idioma, luego me tomaron de una mano y me arrastraron hacia su aldea, donde unas pequeñas casas en forma de hongos se alzaban majestuosas en el firmamento. Y bueno cuando entre a una de ellas…que preferiría no haber entrado, me encontré con que dos seres azules estaban en pleno +ñañamañaña+ y eso no fue lo peor! Era dos hombres! Y bueno no es que este en contra de eso… como estarlo si mi serie es yaoi pero busqué y busqué. Y en todas las casas, no se si era la hora de hacer +ñañamañaña+ o que! Porque en todas las casas los hombres estaban ocupados, y además… busqué a alguna chica, y no había ninguna! En toda la aldea, no había ninguna mujer oo, bueno si había una pero estaba todo el tiempo en el campo viendo flores y nadie notaba que existía. Una experiencia traumante… y en especial si los seres te persiguen hasta que te largas. Bueno… ya pasó, y espero que no vuelva a pasar. Ahora que lo recuerdo, si, hablé de violaciones eso fue porque había una especie de duende en otro lugar de Holanda, que vestía de verdecito y llevaba un trébol de cuatro hojas, se me acercó con mirada dulce y al estar a mi lado me dijo "hey! Hazlo conmigo" por supuesto que yo quede más que sorprendido, primero los pitufos y luego un duende gay! Por supuesto le dije que nooo. Pero luego este se me tiró encima, y no se de donde pero tenía mucha fuerza, luche y luche, y finalmente le vencí pero se levantó de inmediato, y me comenzó a gritar desde lo lejos "devuélveme mi oro, devuélveme mi oro" de que oro hablaría nunca lo supe, porque si yo hubiese tenido oro, lo habría gastado hace ya muchos años atrás. Luego avisan unos cuantos seres que eran pequeños pero mas grandes que los duendes…. Y actuaban muy parecido y eran aun mas pervertidos asi que como pude salí de allí. Y bueno luego, me encontré con unos ponys de muchos colores y ellos me ayudaron a volver aquí. uu realmente ni aunque me pagaran volvería a ir a ese espantoso lugar… y por lo tanto, seguramente, los duendes con los pitufos, se conocieron y se mezclaron, y yo me devolví hasta aquí, y así nació chocapic.

"¿seguro que de ahí no nació Mika?"

My answer: definitivamente, eso es cuestionable, por las actitudes psicopáticas que tiene de vez en cuando y la manera en la que actúa cuando mr. Seguchi la rechaza. Deja mucho que decir, con respecto a esto, y según una encuesta que hice, para tener esta respuesta mas clara, un 95 por ciento de personas dice que si, ella surgió de la mezcla entre un pitufo y un duende, el otro 2 por ciento dice que no. Y un 3 por ciento dijo que le deba igual, puesto a que de todas maneras eso no afectaba en su comportamiento animal.

Second Question:

"Puesto que lo tienen secuestrado para responder esto, espero que le den una historia como protagonista, si así fuera ¿le gustaría alguna historia en especial?"

My Answer: bueno /yo nunca esperé un protagonismo.(Asusa: oh, vamos ya di la verdad)…

Esta bien, si fera por mí, todas las historias me tendrían de protagonista! Muajajajaja… si yo soy tan buen actor! Créanme, se escucharían titulos como "fabuloso K' y lo frijoles mágicos" o "K'cito de oro" etc, etc, etc, pero claro, debo dejarles protagonismos a los demás, jajajajaja, y bueno estoy bastante conforme con el protagonismo que me dieron aquí, después de todo si Hiroshi fuera mi príncipe, no habría problema con el cuento que fuera, aunque también em gustaría hacer el cuento de "el K'niciento", pero la pelea es dura, incluso Yuki Eiri se ha luchado por este protagonismo. Bueno, quiéralo o no, mi destino esta en las manos de estas chicas, espero que por alguna vez en la vida tomen una buena decisión.

Thirth Question:

"¿qué animal es K en el cuento de los músicos ambulantes?"

My Answer: la verdad en este cuento, no tengo una participación notable, puesto a que en las ciudades o bosques o lo que sea donde hayan estado, no hay tigres de Siberia, y en aquél fic yo era el tigre. Big news, soy un tigre ¿verdad, my chocapic? – mira al pelirrojo que esta grabando.

Jejejejeje,jajajaja,JAJAJAJAJA, MUAJAJAJAJA!

"¿si son de diferente especie, que de seguro lo serán, como hacen el +ñañamañaña?"

My answer: oo… que clase de obsesión tienen con eso…… aún no comprendo porque todos comienzan a pensar en aquello cada vez que surge un capitulo nuevo, ya comienzo a pensar que estas chicas escriben muchas cosas pervertidas en los cuentos (Chihiro: jejejejeje U). bueno puees, como todos los animales……… algo asi… como todos los yaois, o como todas las perversiones que pasan por sus mentes ¬¬ malditos mentes de alcantarilla, como osan llenar mi cabecita con ideas para usarlas con mi cereal! Oh, cielos! Ahora terminaré pronto…

Fourth Question

"¿es posible que el culo de Mika hable de verdad? ¿y si habla qué diría?"

My answer: wow……… otro de los grandes secretos de la vida… pues, según las grandes investigaciones de la vida, y de los científicos más importantes de estados unidos, las estadisticas declaran que es imposible que hable, dado a que es tan repugnante y sucio que estas mismas cualidades impiden que ella le de un uso formal a este, por su puesto que si no fuera tan… usado, este podría hablar con toda claridad. Y que diría pues, concordando con su mentalidad, y con la forma en la que actúa, su trasero hablaría exactamente lo mismo que ella, por lo tanto, su trasero sería electrónico, y hablaría puras basuras, y tonterías y por lo general pasaría todo el día criticando y reclamando.

Como todos los días el pelirrojo pasa recogiendo los desperdicios y las basuras, que botan Chihiro y Asusa mientras escriben. Hiroshi, pasa y mira al rubio sentado en el sillón y sonrojado le regala una sonrisa. El de ojos celeste le mira con lujuria.

Bien y aquí termina otro Tomo de "Cuentos para Gravifanatics" esperamos los reviews, y las preguntas, hoy ya tengo mucha hambre, y creo que iré a usar unas cuantas ideas para comer mi cereal. I wish you a good day! Bye!-

Espera! Debes auspiciarnos!-

Noo! debo ir a comer mi chocapics!-

Un toque en la puerta hace que todos giren hacia ella… de pronto se abré y… aparece una figura desconocida diciendo…

Hoooolaaaa, vengo a flotar o… .. che! Era broma. Vengo a quedarme con ustedes un bueen tiempo.

Asusa: y tu como te llamas! ..U

Continuará…………………

(¿quién será la persona que acaba de llegar? ¿chica o chico? con menos de 5 reviews... recuerden no hay actualización o, nos vemos!)


	7. Tomo Especial de Navidad

Asusa: HOOOOOOOOOOLA! Que taaal? "navidad, navidad, linda navidad, es un día de alegría y felicidad" HEY!

Chihiro: o.o porque tan efusiva… esas ropas?

(Nótese que Asusa esta con una faldita roja y un suéter rojo unas botas rojas y un sombrero de santa en la cabeza.)

Asusa: es navidad! Regalos, comida!

Chihiro: ya lo sé… ES NADIDAD! Seee! Celebremos!

Asusa: mira a quiénes traaaje!

(Abren la puerta y unas extrañas guardias alienígenas obligan a entrar a los personajes de Gravitation)

Shuichi: hooola Asuuusaaa! Hooola Chihiiiro!

Ryuichi: hoola, No Da!

Yuki y los demás.: que diablos hacemos aquí….¬¬

Asusa: bienvenidos a mi fiesta de navidad!

Chihiro: mejor vamos con el fic….. esto se ve de locos….

_**Disclamer: Ni los personajes de Gravitation, ni los cuentos son nuestros... bueno estos cuentos si U... pero los originales no lo son, así que no vayan a cobrarnos derechos de autor porque no pensamos pagarlos ¬¬ las opiniones vertidas en este fanfic son solo responsabilidad de los personajes de los cuentos. No nos hacemos responsables.**_

**¡¡¡¡CAP. Especial de NAVIDAD!**

Como si de un sueño se tratase, los acongojados suelos se cubrían con una distante capa de blanca nieve. El vapor de los pequeños copos cristalinos sumergía la ciudad en una imagen de magia, así como lo eran aquellos días de diciembre. Las tiendas se abrían sólo hasta mediodía, (Asusa: manga de vagos… ¬¬) donde solo algunas personas podían recorrerlas.

Un rubio caminaba (Chihiro: ni modo que volara) apresurado entre las miles de tiendas que ofrecían regalos para esta Navidad. Con la mirada gacha y ambas manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su abrigo llegó hasta la enorme empresa para trabajar (Asusa: porque no se fue en auto?). Sin decir siquiera un buenos días, pero ofreciéndole una sonrisa a todos subió de inmediato a su oficina.

Luego de horas y horas de duro trabajo y miles y miles de llamadas, se acabó el día. Seguchi tenía abierta la puerta de su despacho para poder, de ese modo (Chihiro: de que modo?) (Asusa: ¬¬), vigilar a su amanuense, (Chihiro: que clase de palabra es esa!) (Asusa: significa "ayudante", idiota. Y déjate de interrumpirme!) Quien en una especie de celda muy pequeña, reducida y carente de calidez terminaba con los últimos informes.

-¡Feliz navidad, Thooooma!¡Que Dios te bendiga, no da!- Exclamó una alegre voz. Sin dudas, era la voz de Sakuma Ryuichi, que se había acercado como una bala hasta la oficina del rubio.

-¡Bah! Tonterías- dijo el aludido con su típica sonrisita.

Ryuichi había corrido velozmente hasta la oficina de su mejor amigo y ¿era así como le trataba este? (Chihiro: si XD)

- ¡Como puedes tratar de tontería a la Navidad, Thoma! ¡Que hay de Santa, Papá Noel, los reyes magos, los renitos, los dulces, los regalos y Rodolfo el reno!- exclamó el peliverde ofendido.- supongo que no lo dices en serio, ¿verdad?

Por cierto que si- repuso Thoma mirándolo mientras….sonreía.

Oh… ¡vamos no puedes ser así! ¿qué razón tienes ahora para estar malhumorado?- preguntó mientras lo picaba.

¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer- replicó el rubio acomodándose en su silla- viviendo en un mundo de idiotas? "¡Feliz navidad, ¡Feliz navidad!"¡al diablo con sus felices navidades! Sólo falta que Shindou-san venga con esas tonterías.

¡Feliz navidad, Seguchi-san!- se escucha la voz de Shuichi entre el sonido de abrir y cerrar la puerta.

Si mi voluntad se cumpliera… cada idiota que anduviese por ahí con un "Feliz Navidad" en la boca, sería cocinado en su propia salsa, y enterrado con el corazón atravesado por una ramita de acebo.- finalizó tomando una postura seria. (Asusa: sabes Chihiro, mejor no le deseemos feliz navidad a Thoma)

¡Thoma!- dijo el peliverde sorprendido y entristecido.

¡Ryuichi!- inquirió el rubio severamente.- festeja la navidad a tu manera, que yo la festejaré a la mía.

El peliverde caminos hasta la silla del rubio, y poniéndose detrás de esta le abrazó tiernamente.

No te enfades…- dijo muy despacio, a lo que Thoma se sintió un poco dolido.- vamos…. Te invito a cenar conmigo y Kumagoro mañana.

Thoma suspiró pesadamente.

déjame solo…-

Como quieras…- dijo separándose de él y caminando hacia la puerta.-¡Feliz Navidad, Thoma!

El peliverde salió de la oficina. Se detuvo junto a la puerta para ofrecer los buenos deseos a Sakano-san (Chihiro: el amanuense! XD). Al instante de que se fuera Ryuichi, el intercomunicador llamó la atención del rubio.

-Seguchi-san, hay dos hombres esperando.-

-hágalos pasar…-

Por fin llego la hora de cerrar. Seguchi bajó de mala gana de su taburete y admitió el hecho al amanuense de la celda, decimos, de la oficina, quien se apresuró a salir de allí.

¿querrás tener libre todo el día de mañana, supongo?-dijo Seguchi mientras iba por su abrigo.

Si eso le conviene, presidente….- contestó tímidamente el hombre de cabellera azabache.

Eso no me conviene en lo absoluto, Sakano-san…- afirmó el rubio sonriente.- y no es justo.¿si sacara mil yens de tu sueldo por eso (Asusa: no le darías sueldo XD), pensarías que te trato mal, ¿o no?

Sakano-san sonrió levemente.

y sin embargo,- prosiguió el rubio – ¿no piensas que me tratas mal, cuando tengo que pagar un día de sueldo sin que hayas trabajado?- Seguchi se había acercado peligrosamente hasta el hombre de lentes.- me figuro que tendré que dejarte el día libre- se acercó aun más para susurrarle al oído.- pero no olvides que estas cosas, yo, me las cobro… (Chihiro: OO) (Asusa: vaya jefe….)

Seguchi salió en silencio del edificio, bajó al estacionamiento y subió a su auto que horas atrás habían llevado a NG. Se fue rumbo a su hogar, con la radio encendida, desde la cual sonaba la tan conocida canción "Pluma gay" (_Fiesta, fiesta…pluma, pluma gay, pluma, pluma gay,)_. Al llegar cenó melancólicamente, Mika (Chihiro: la bitch XD), su esposa, había ido hasta Kyoto para pasar las fiestas con su padre y su hermano Tatsuha. Por lo tanto estaba solo en aquella sombría y enorme casa. (Asusa: que?... también lo encerraron en mi casa?) Al terminar de cenar fue hasta la sala y, sentándose en el sofá, comenzó a leer el periódico.

Cansado de ver lo mismo en cuanto a noticias, dejó el periódico a un lado y encendió la televisión. Luego de hacer zapping al menos unas 10 veces, se dio por vencido y. apagando la televisión, se dispuso a observar la sala de estar. Posó su mirada esmeralda en una de las paredes que curiosamente no tenía ningún artículo colgando de ella, sin que mediara ningún cambio vio surgir de esa pared el rostro de Yutsura Seguchi. Sí, el rostro del padre de Thoma no estaba en impenetrables sombras como los demás objetos de la sala, si no que lo bañaba un resplandor triste. Su expresión no era de ternura ni aprecio, sino que miraba a Thoma como normalmente solía hacerlo (Chihiro: es decir, con enojo y ferocidad).

-¡Tonterías!- Thoma se levantó del sofá y fue hasta su habitación, con un poco de miedo. Se puso el pijama, la bata y las pantuflas. Observó mientras se vestía los adornos que estaban sobre la mesita de noche, entre ellos una campanita. De la nada esta comenzó a sonar haciendo eco en toda al casa, esto solo duró un segundo y luego de eso el rubio miró confundido a todos lados.

- ¡Y siguen las tonterías!- diciendo esto salió nuevamente rumbo a la sala de estar para sentarse un rato junto a la chimenea.

Al sentarse nuevamente en el soda las mortecinas llamas del fuego se avivaron y de ellas salió una figura. (Asusa: oo Fireman!)(Chihiro: de donde sacaste eso ..) (Asusa: no se nn) Un hombre de avanzada edad con ropajes elegantes y un abrigo azul que hacia juego con sus rubios cabellos y sus celestes ojos. (Asusa: ves es fireman!) (Chihiro: que no…¬¬)

¡¿ que significa esto!- dijo Thoma con una sonrisa que se le había quedado pintada en el rostro por el asombro. - ¿Qué quieres de mi?

muchas cosas… (Chihiro: O.o)- Era una voz muy familiar.

¿Quién eres?- pregunto asustado

Yo…soy…tu padre…-

No….nooo… NOOOOOOOO!-

El espíritu lo miró dudoso al ver como se revolcaba en el suelo, gritando "noooo" como si fuese el fin del mundo. Luego de un momento Thoma regreso a su posición normal en el sillón.

bueno… ¿no quieres sentarte?-

esta bien… pero bien lejitos de ti….-

El fantasma se sentó al lado de Thoma, con una distancia medidamente lejana, y Thoma se acomodó para verle de frente.

¿y que tal el otro mundo?- preguntó de pronto

mmm… pues, aun no lo visito.-

¿aún no?... ¿y como está mamá?-

bien, le he hablado por móvil.-

que bien… y dime… ¿qué te trae por aquí?-

pues… es un obligación de cada hombre, que el alma que lleva dentro de sí se mezcle con sus semejantes y viaje por todas partes.-

ah… y si debes viajar ¿porqué estas encadenado?-

pues…¡¡por tener un hijo afeminado, desviado y egoísta como tú!ò.ó- el espectro comenzó a ahorcar a Thoma pero en pocos minutos le dejó en paz.

cof, cof- tosió este recuperando aire.

Escúchame…. Cosa a la que debo llamar hijo, ya casi no me resta tiempo aquí, tengo que ir a atormentar a otros (Asusa: con que no sea ese "otros", yo…)

Está bien…-

Serás visitado por tres espíritus-

¡¡¿¿quéeee! ¡¿Me seguirán molestando!-

¬¬ te mostrarán una oportunidad para que cambies y no termines arrastrando cadenas como yo…

ah… o sea que arrastras cadenas por gritarme, golpearme, insultarme y todo lo demás…

¬¬ vaya reputación que me dejas, como sea, tendrás que esperarlos…el primero vendrá cuando el reloj de la una.

Esta bien… espero que sean mejores que tu…-

Como quieras… ya me voy… y espero un nieto, maldito afeminado!-

La aparición se alejó de él caminando de espaldas y se desvaneció en la chimenea… Thoma observó a todos lados sin moverse de donde estaba.

debo haber comido algo que me hiciera alucinar….- se dijo a sí mismo.

Finalizando esta frase se fue a su dormitorio luego de apagar la chimenea. SE metió en la cama y cayó dormido al instante.

**--------------------------------Break--------------------------------**

Asusa: bien pues aquí termina esta alocada historia….. no mentira… es solo un break para que vayan a buscar más comida, o al baño, o a ver si ya llegó santa. Como están hasta ahora? Les ha gustado?... veamos ahorita les daremos pistas para que nos conozcan un poquitito máas y se diviertan.

Chihiro: ándale que no son niños pequeños…

Asusa: bueno por mientas contaremos algunas de nuestras experiencias navideñas nn

Chihiro: no… ¬¬

Asusa: sabes que pienso… que nos cambiamos el cerebro, porque yo ahora soy dulce y tierna, y tu eres mala y amargada…

Chihiro: tonterías ¬¬ que otra cosa viniendo de ti….

Asusa: esa es la primera experiencia navideña de hoy…. "en Navidad Chihiro y Asusa se cambian los cerebros" XDDDD

**--------------------------------Break--------------------------------**

Cuando Seguchi despertó, la oscuridad era tan intensa que apenas si pudo distinguir las trasparentes ventanas de las opacas paredes de la habitación (Chihiro: pues yo creo que Thoma debería usar gafas, yo distingo perfectamente la ventana- apunta- de las paredes- apunta-)(Asusa: ejem… Chihiro… esa es la puerta- apunta hacia la supuesta "ventana")(Chihiro: . oug!). El rubio miró el reloj con un poco de dificultad (Asusa: llamas "un poco" a tener el reloj a dos cm. De tu rostro?)(Chihiro: esta bien a un mucho!). Faltaban solo pocos minutos para que diera la una. En ese instante recordó lo ocurrido horas atrás, el fantasma de su padre, lo que le había dicho. Mas se convenció de que todo era a causa del cansancio.

El reloj de su cuarto comenzó a marcar la una y el rubio detuvo la alarma rápidamente., en el momento en que se acomodó en su lecho. Las cortinas que protegían la cama se corrieron (Asusa: podrán las corinas correrse? XD) (Chihiro: deja de verle el lado pervertido!) Permitiéndole ver una imagen fantasmal. Un joven de tez clara cabellos castaños casi rubios y mirada de color miel lo observaba desde los pies de la cama.

-¿Qué tal, Thoma-chan?-dijo seductoramente.

- ¡¡¡¡¡TÚ!- Thoma se incorporó rápidamente acercándose al espectro con una expresión furiosa.

- tanto tiempo que no te veía cariño….-

- como te atreves... ¡¡ mal nacido!- el rubio se lanzó contra la aparición cayendo de bruces al suelo. (Asusa: nadie le dijo que los fantasmas no son seres corpóreos?)(Chihiro: yo no le dije... y tu? nn)(Asusa: ¬¬)

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el de cabellos castaños casi rubios

- Cuan mejor podría estar….- contestó Thoma con sarcasmo.

- Como quieras nn-

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Me he visto obligado a…- de pronto sintió un dolor muy fuerte.- es decir… soy el fantasma de la Navidad pasada….

-¡¿Quién!- gritó Thoma estupefacto.

- eso… -sacó un papelito de su túnica blanca (Chihiro: descarado…) (Asusa XDD)

- ¬¬ pues no molestes no me interesa…-

El espíritu se acercó al rubio tomándole de la barbilla…

pues tendrá que interesarte, Thoma…- el espectro unió sus labios con los del rubio, por los cuales solo corrió una suave brisa. (Chihiro: O.O)- ahora… ven conmigo- dijo llevándolo hasta la ventana.

Aún soy un mortal, por si no lo sabes, Kitazawa….- se quejó Thoma. – puedo caerme… ¡¿acaso quieres matarme!

Deja únicamente que mi mano te toque.-dijo el espíritu colocándole la mano en el corazón (Asusa: querían, querían)- y serás sostenido en muchas más pruebas que ésta.

Kitazawa no había terminado de hablar cuando ya habían atravesado la pared y se encontraban frente a una mansión en un pueblo en la pradera. (Chihiro: Thoma… el niño de la pradera XD)

que….- dijo el rubio sorprendido.- me crié e este lugar…. ¡aquí viví de niño!

¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo?- preguntó viendo con bondad a Thoma. (Asusa: y luego lo violará! o )

Thoma asintió con al vista perdida, mientas que una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. El espíritu lo guió hasta una plaza en la que varios niños jugaban y reían alegremente. Entre ellos un pequeño rubiecito de brillantes ojos verdes reía mientras se divertía con los demás niños. (Chihiro: aah.. que mono!) Poco a poco todos los niños se alejaron del rubio.

Conozco a ese niño…- dijo Thoma observándose y rompiendo a llorar.

El espíritu siguió su camino seguido por un sollozante Thoma. Llegaron pronto hasta la mansión nuevamente , atravesando la pared observaron lo que ocurría en el gran salón,. El espíritu le tocó el hombro a Thoma (Asusa: aah.. cuando dejará de manosearlo!¬¬) Y le señaló al niño, su yo más joven, atento a un lectura.

-¡Ahí esta mi padre!- dijo este señalando a un hombre rubio de expresión seria. Y ahí esta el Sr. Uesugi y Mika y…- dijo apuntando a los susodichos.

El espectro le observaba sonriente.

Aquél día nos presentaron- dijo el rubio de pronto.- que bello es, es decir… que bella es…

La versión adolescente de Mika se acercó al joven Thoma llevando consigo un obsequio de Navidad. Thoma se levantó de su asiento agradeciéndole y dándole otro a cambio, luego conversaron animadamente, bailaron y cenaron sin ningún problema.

-¿Qué sucede?-

- Nada… - respondió Seguchi- es sólo… que… tantos problemas que hoy tengo con Mika… todos a causa de mi egoísmo.

El fantasma sonrió, pensativo, movió la mano el tiempo que decía:

Veamos otra navidad.-

El antiguo yo de Thoma creció al sonido de estas palabras y la habitación se tornó más oscura y más vacía. Ahora no leía, sino que iba de un lado a otro con desesperación. La puerta se abrió y la misma chica castaña, ahora convertida en mujer, entró precipitadamente. Y echando los brazos al cuello del rubio lo besó repetidas veces. (Chihiro: yiaack...)(Asusa: pobre de Thoma)

¡Thoma! Hoy pasaremos la Navidad en el templo. Anda date prisa me lo prometiste- Dijo emocionada.

¿En el templo?- preguntó el rubio.

Si- dijo la mujer rebosante de gozo- al templo, ya nos casamos, por lo tanto pasaremos la Navidad en el templo, con mi padre, Eiri y Tatsuha.

Esta bien….- Sonrió alegremente rubio

Ambos salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano apareciendo mágicamente en el templo Uesugi. Allí un hombre calvo junto a dos niños, uno rubio y el otro moreno, esperaban con una radiante sonrisa y una cena servida.

-Conoces este templo…supongo.-

- ¿Conocerlo?- contestó Thoma.- ¡si aquí viví casi toda mi vida!

De pronto tocaron la puerta y la sonriente Mika fue a atender, por ella entraron los padres de Ryuichi y Ryuichi, los de Noriko y la pequeña Noriko, Yuki, y otros viejos amigos de la familia Uesugi, deseándoles una feliz Navidad.

Compartieron de una agradable cena, reían, cantaban, Seguchi conversaba con Eiri, Tatsuha jugaba con Ryuichi, Mika platicaba animadamente.

Qué guapo era en ese entonces…- susurró de pronto Kitazawa. (Chihiro: es más vanidoso que Asusa….)

Solo cuando el espectro se digno a hablar, Seguchi recordó su presencia y sin quererlo se entristeció.

-¿qué te ocurre?-

-Nada…- repuso el rubio- únicamente me habría gustado decirle ahora una o dos palabras a mi aman….nuense.- finalizó sonriendo melancólicamente.

Su antiguo yo apagaba las lámparas cuando formuló este deseo y Seguchi y Kitazawa se encontraron nuevamente al aire libre.

Una mujer, la misma castaña, se acercó llorando hasta donde se encontraba él, un poco más joven, 6 años más joven. Se abrazó a su delgado (Asusa: y bien formado…) cuerpo. Como temiendo que este se le escapara. (Chihiro: claro… con Sakano o con Suguru o con…) Poco a poco la mujer se fue calmando (Asusa: eso se puede?) la nieve los cubría a ambos y solo los anuncios de la ciudad iluminaban las calles. Thoma reconoció lentamente el suceso.

Yuki…..- dijo el rubio.- ¡No me muestres nada más! ¿Porqué te complace el torturarme?

….- el espíritu solo siguió observando.

¡¡ no quiero ver nada más! – gritó Seguchi- ¡nada más!¡no quiero verlo!¡ no me muestres nada más! (Chihiro: oo que será lo que quiere mostrarle)

Pero el implacable fantasma lo cogió en sus brazos y lo forzó a observar lo que iba a suceder. (Asusa: noooooo)(Chihiro: crueldad!). Eran Navidad y estaban en otra escena y lugar: una habitación no muy amplia y hermosa, pero muy cómoda. Ahí un niño rubio se encontraba quieto, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y temor, junto a la pared, donde el mismo hombre de cabellos castaños casi rubios lo observaba con lujuria, acercándose a él peligrosamente dejando la botella de alcohol que tenía en una de sus manos para acariciar con ellas el rostro y parte del cuerpo del pequeño, el cual asustado se alejó hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. El hombre, Kitazawa, tambaleándose le siguió acosándolo, aprisionándolo contra la pared y recorriendo su cuerpo con ambas manos, desnudándolo. Lo besó salvajemente para luego, sin siquiera tener un mínimo de compasión, violarlo.

Espíritu… sácame de aquí…..-

Seguchi observó, pasmado, asombrado, asqueado, como el hombre que lo sostenía con la mirada fija en la escena, acababa lentamente con el ser más bello y dulce que él había conocido.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TÚ!- gritó bajándose de los brazos del espectro.- ¡¡Desgraciado mal nacido! ¡¡Como te atreviste a ponerle las manos encima a Eiri! (Asusa: si alguien no ha visto a Thoma con cólera, apúntese) (Chihiro: me apunto! ..)

Sin pensarlo Thoma se lanzó nuevamente contra el espectro, esta vez, acertando. Tomándolo del cuello le ahorcó fuertemente moviéndole la cabeza de arriba a abajo, dejándolo bastante aturdido, le brindó puñetazos en la cara, levantándose le pateo fuertemente la espalda solo para luego darle de puntapiés en el estómago. (Asusa: y aun así lo consideran santo…)

te mereces esto y mucho más maldito!- gritó mientas lo tomaba de la túnica (Chihiro: sii eso y mucho más!)

Teniéndolo bien levantado (Asusa: y morado y adolorido) (Chihiro: como se lo merece) se fijó en el lugar, estaba en su habitación.

ya te dije, que son sombras de las cosas que fueron- dijo débilmente le fantasma.- no me reproches el que sean lo que son y no otra cosa.

¿No reprocharte? ¡Mira lo que le hiciste a Eiri!- seguía gritando.

Finalmente Thoma lo lanzó hasta la tina del baño, intentando golpearlo nuevamente, mas al caer el espectro tomó las muñecas del rubio.

Créeme, lamento no poder cambiar el pasado- dijo para luego darle un último fugaz beso en los labios y desvanecerse.

Tenía conciencia de estar agotado y dominado por un sueño invencible. Saliendo con dificultad de la tina se metió nuevamente en su cama y dejó que algunas lágrimas cayeran antes de hundirse en un profundo sueño.

**--------------------------------Break--------------------------------**

Asusa: aah! Maldito Kitazawa como quiero matarte!

Chihiro: dirás queremos….

Shuichi: si queremos!

Thoma: pero si ya esta muerto….

K': a quién hay que matar?

Asusa: a nadie… ya estaba muerto

Chihiro: y no andaba de parranda

Asusa: nn bueno siguiendo con las experiencias navideñas…

Chihiro: seguirás con esas tonteras?.

Asusa: siiii nn es que están genialcitas!

Shuichi: sii están genialcitas

Ryuichi: si quero saber más, no da

Asusa: bueno pues… ¿Qué le dejan a santa ustedes para que coma?

Shuichi: galletas

Ryuichi: papas fritas

Hiro: ensalada?

K': cereales o

Thoma: nada….

Chihiro: mi madre pone cerveza….

Asusa: wow, papas fritas? yo pongo galletas y leche, pero al día siguiente están allí….

Shuichi: si siguen ahí…

Ryuichi: las papas se las come Kuma-chan

Hiro: no se que ocurre con la ensalada

Chihiro: pues al cerveza no esta….

Asusa: experiencia navideña Nº 2 "en vez de galletas, leche, papas fritas, ensalada, cereales, o nada, déjale cerveza a Santa"

**--------------------------------Break--------------------------------**

Despertándose y sentándose en la cama, Seguchi no tuvo necesidad de que le dijeran que el reloj estaba por dar la una. El rubio esperó preparado para cualquier cosa, aún no estaba convencido de que esto de los fantasmas era real. Cuando el reloj dio la una, ningún fantasma apareció (Asusa: jajajaja lo dejaron plantado!). Se levantó y, a pasos lentos, fue hacia la puerta. En el momento en que el rubio ponía la mano en el cerrojo una voz extraña pero familiar, le ordenó entrar, Obedeció.(Chihiro: desde cuando o.o) Al abrir la puerta notó que el pasillo se había transformado en una sala, que estaba cubierta por pavos asados, gansos, faisanes, pollos, carnes de cerdo, budines, jugosas naranjas y tortas de varios sabores y pisos (Asusa: ya parecía zoológico con tanto animal) (Chihiro: eso me dio hambre…) Cómodamente reclinado en un lecho se hallaba u simpático ser, que daba gusto contemplar. (Asusa: oh...si…. el me da hambre º¬º)(Chihiro: uuh…. º¬º)

-¡oh, lo siento! Tenía un poco de hambre n.n- dijo al ver entrar al rubio

- pero… ¡¡si esta todo mi refrigerador aquí!-

-¡¡Eeenntraaa!- exclamó el ser.

No era el testarudo Seguchi de antes y, aunque los ojos del aparecido eran claros, hermosos y bondadosos, el rubio no osaba mirarlos.

¡¡Kumagoro Beaaat!- gritó la aparición lanzando el conejito que llevaba consigo- ¡ponme atención!

¡¡Ryuichi!- Contestó Thoma enfadado.

No soy Ryuichi! Soy el fantasma de la Navidad presente… ¡¡Míiiirameee!- dijo con voz cantarina

Seguchi obedeció (Asusa: otra vez! O.o) con mucho pesar, encontrándose con la tierna mirada de su peliverde amigo. Sus cabellos hacían especial juego con lo verde de la túnica que llevaba la cual afirmaba con una radiante cinturón dorado.

miiira, Thoma, ¡¡¡¡tengo una atooorchaa!- dijo mientras movía el objeto de un lado a otro dejando caer extrañas brillantinas al hacerlo.

Thoma miraba aterrado el enorme objeto. (Chihiro: quien no…si te cayera eso encima… o.o)

Ryuichi..- dijo tímidamente Thoma

…- no hubo respuesta, el aludido solo siguió brincando y echándole brillantina a la comida.

¡¡¿¿Ryuiiichii!- volvió a intentarlo

…- simplemente iba y venía sonriendo…

uf…-suspiró.- ¡¡Espírituu!

¿weh?-dijo acercándose al rubio

condúceme donde quieras…si tienes algo que enseñarme… espero poder sacar algún provecho de ello.- dijo haciendo como que creía en estas cosas

Tócame, Thoma.- dijo de pronto el espectro.

Ok…eso suena más real…-

Thoma obedeció (Asusa: claro quién no XD) y tomó de uno de los brazos al fantasma. Todo se desvaneció instantáneamente y se hallaron en las calles de la ciudad de Kyoto.

¿Porqué me traes aquí, Ryuichi?

No…soy Ryuichi.- dijo fingiendo enfado.

Como sea… ¿por qué me traes aquí?

Debo ayudarte n.n.-

El peliverde recorrió muchos lugares llevando de una mano al rubio, mientras que con la otra que aún estaba libre… (Chihiro: le quedaba una libre?)(Asusa: o.o Chihiro!) Sacudía sobre muchas casas su antorcha.

¿Porqué rayos bates de esa manera la cosa esa? (Chihiro: ¿que cosa? ó.ò)(Asusa: la mayonesa Chihiro… la mayonesa…)(Chihiro: aah…)- preguntó el rubio- ¿hay algún sabor particular en esa gotas que dejas caer de tu antorcha? (Asusa: a que eso sonó feo XD)

¡¡¡Claaaro! Tienen mi propio sabor, ¿verdad Kuma-chan?- aclaró alegremente el espíritu (Chihiro: pues eso sonó peor XD)

¿y puede comunicársele hoy a toda la comida?-siguió preguntando Seguchi.

A toda comida que se sirva cordialmente y sobre todo a la de los más solos…

¿Y porque en especial a los más solos?-

porque son los que más lo necesitan! o- (Asusa: es cierto XD)(Chihiro: wajajjajaja)

Siguieron andando hasta encontrarse frente a una gran entrada. Era el umbral del templo del padre de Mika. Atravesando las paredes (Asusa: acaso no conocen las puertas?) lograron llegar hasta el salón, donde el Sr.Uesugi y Tatsuha esperaban la entrada de la castaña. Mika no tardó en llegar con dos grandes obsequios.

Hola padre, Feliz Navidad. Feliz navidad Tatsuha.- dijo al sentarse junto a ellos

A ti también Mika-

Si, a ti también, hija.-

Por lo que veo Eiri tampoco vendrá este año.- dijo un poco entristecido el padre.

…- Mika solo movió la cabeza en negación.

¿Y tu marido?- preguntó al no ver al rubio.

No viene…-

¿Qué no viene?¡¿El día de navidad no viene!- exclamó exaltado

calma… aún tenía trabajo que hacer…- mintió algo apenada.- pero que va, vamos a disfrutar la cena.

¿porqué no fuiste, Thoma?- preguntó el espíritu mordiendo su conejito y viendo al rubio con los ojos acuosos.

No lo sé, no tenía deseos de ir… pero, ahora, al ver a Mika tan triste… me arrepiento.

En el salón del templo, todos gozaron de una excelente cena, platicaron, celebraron y brindaron sonrientes y alegres toda la noche.

Oh… pobre- dijo el espíritu suavemente mirando al padre de Mika

¿A qué te refieres, Ryuichi?- preguntó un poco asustado el rubio.

Veo una silla vacía junto al pobre hogar. Si mi sucesor no cambia nada, el padre de Mika morirá.

¡¡Síiiiii! (Chihiro: vaya que le quiere…)- dijo emocionado Thoma.- es decir, ¡no, no! ¡Dime que la vida le será conservada!

El espíritu solo miró fijamente al viejo monje que reía y compartía alegremente con sus hijos.

¡Thoma!- dijo la voz de Mika, provocando que este levantara la vista (Asusa: ¬¬ aparte de otras cosas….)(Chihiro: es eso posible? O.o) en seguida.- brindaré por mi esposo, Thoma.

Pero Mika, si ni siquiera ha venido.- Dijo Tatsuha.

No importa, es el día de Navidad- contestó ésta

Tiene que se Navidad para que se brinde a salud de un "hombre" tan odioso, avaro, insensible y afeminado, como tu esposo, hija. Nadie mejor que tu lo sabe.- dijo el padre.

¡Pero, papá!

Beberé a su salud por amor a ti y en honor a este día.- repuso el padre.

Por Thoma…- Dijo Tatsuha, finalizando la discusión.

Y ahora, sin una palabra de advertencia del fantasma, se hallaron dentro de un oscuro departamento.

Pika… Pika… Pika…esto aquí… Kuma-chan conecta esas luces…Pika...¡Listo!-

Deja de decir eso…-dijo Thoma al fantasma.

Yo no soy, no da n.n- dijo mientras jugaba con Kumagoro.

¿eh?-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el departamento estaba tan iluminado como toda la ciudad. Los adornos estaban impregnados en todas las paredes, las guirnaldas, las figuras, los accesorios cubrían todo el lugar, en sí el departamento parecía un cartel de "aterrizar AQUÍ". Un gran árbol se ubicaba en una de las esquinas de la sala afirmándose contra un ventanal, y un millón de regalos se esparcían por el piso. El olor de una exquisita cena se esparcía por todo el ambiente.

¡¡¡¡Wiillll….wish you a merry Chrismas, Will wish you a merry Chrismas, Will wish you a merry Chrismas and a Happy NewYear!- Un alegre peliverde, idéntico al fantasma, recorrió toda la sala cantando a gritos y colgando aún más adornos en las paredes.

¡¡¿¿Qu..que!- gritó Thoma exaltado a la vez que alternaba la vista entre ambos peliverdes.

¿Qué te ocurre, No da?¿te duele el estómago?-

Sin mediar ninguna otra palabra siguieron observando la escena. Unos toques en la puerta del recinto hicieron que el peliverde (Asusa: que estaba vivo…) detuviese su cantar y fuera a atender.

¡¡Noriiko-chaan! o ¡¡¡Merry Chriiiismaaas!- gritó lanzándose contra la de cabellos violetas, que le esquivo.

Merry Chrismas, Ryu-chan- dijo esta levantándolo del piso.

Feliz Navidad Sakuma-san.- dijo alegre una pequeña abrazando a Ryuichi por las piernas.

¡¡¡Hoooola Saki-chan! ¡¡¡Ven a verlo que tengo para tíiiii!-

Los tres entraron y se acomodaron en la sala, el peliverde repartió regalos a Noriko, Saki y a Kumagoro. Luego cenaron y vieron películas.

Que malo Thoma por no venir- dijo un poco entristecido Ryuichi.

Vamos, Ryu-chan, sabes como es él…- dijo la mujer mientras el abrazaba.- quizás para el próximo año. Mandaremos a Eiri-san a que le diga, y así no se negará a venir.

Está bien…-

¡¡Qué malo ereees, Thoooma!- dijo el espectro mientras le daba pequeños golpes.

¡hey! Pero si yo…-

(Chihiro: sii que malo es Thoma) (Asusa: hey, no es su culpa)

¡Bueno… es hora de irnos!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraron en otro lugar.

¿Qué lugar es este?- preguntó el de mirada esmeralda.

Un lugar habitado por dos seres extraños, esos seres que se aman a pesar de todos los problemas que hayan entre ellos.- contestó el espíritu- pero me conocen… ¡¡Miiiira!

Una luz brilló en la ventana del departamento y avanzando velozmente hacia ella atravesaron la pared.

El timbre sonó y un rubio de mirada seria fue a abrir mientras gritaba.

¡¡¡cuando vuelva espero que todo lo que pusiste en mi departamento, desaparezca!-

**+ PEQUEÑO FLASH BACK +**

Un hermoso joven rubio recorría las calles con un poco de dificultad a causa del grosor de la nieve en el suelo. Miraba sin expresión alguna las tiendas que se alzaban en su camino y despreciaba a las personas que se paseaban junto a él cargadas de bolsas. Al poco tiempo llegó hasta su departamento, estaba cansado y solo quería recostarse y descansar un rato, sacó la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta.

Su amado hogar estaba adornado con guirnaldas verdes y rojas por todos lados, pequeños cuadros navideños colgaban de las paredes, un inmenso árbol se extendía en medio de toda la sala. Y un montón de luces convertían el recinto en otro cartel de "aterrizar aquí". (Chihiro: ya casi se parece a mi casa…. O.o)

**+ FIN DEL PEQUEÑO FLASH BACK +**

¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!- se escuchó en un coro de voces al abrir la puerta.

¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?- preguntó extrañado.

Pues... venimos a la cena de navidad. Dijo finalmente el pelirrojo abriéndose paso en el depto.

¡¡¡¡¡SHUICHIIIII!

Pero… fantasma…- dijo el rubio observando la escena.- Eiri tampoco es partidario de la Navidad, ¿Por qué me han escogido a mi, entonces?

Eiri si disfruta la navidad… ya lo verás…-

Todos lo presentes (Asusa: léase Hiro, K', Suguru, Sakano y Ayaka) se sentaron en la mesa mientras platicaban animadamente. Yuki estaba aun de pie en la puerta. El pelirrosa salió de la cocina con un gran pavo y lo puso en la mesa.

Yuki, ven aquí, ya vamos a cenar.- llamó Shuichi.

Resignándose el rubio fue hasta la mesa sentándose en uno de los puestos libres. Luego de cenar se sentaron en un círculo junto a la chimenea. (Chihiro: de donde salio, nadie lo sabe…)

Es hora de… ¡¡CANTAR!- Gritó Shuichi alegremente.

Todos disfrutaban de la voz del cantante el cual entonaba un trozo de cualquier canción.

"_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no"_

Al terminar su tiempo este cedió el micrófono a Hiro.

-¿qué?...-

- oh… vamos, Hiro, es tu turno…-

Muy a su pesar el pelilargo se puso en medio de círculo y entonó un trozo de canción.

"_All the small things  
True care truth brings  
I'll take one lift  
You're ride best trip ..._

_Say it ain't so  
I will not go  
Turn the lights off  
Carry me home  
Na na na..."_

Al terminar le pasó el micrófono a K'. (Ambas: Vamos que se puede Klaudito!)

¡¡Big News!-

La música comenzó a sonar y el emocionado norteamericano la siguió con su voz.

"_You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your french maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like a ... cat  
Drink the milk up on the moon  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream"_

Al terminar la canción con su, no muy afinada voz (Asusa: para nada afinada voz… ¬¬) este le cedió el micrófono a Yuki.

Vamos… Yuki no loco, ni drogado, acepta…- dijo Thoma entre risas.

El espíritu lo tomó de la barbilla haciéndole mirar. Yuki tomó el micrófono y fue al centro del círculo, ante el asombro de todos (Chihiro: si de todos….)(Asusa: ooh…si o.o) La música comenzó a sonar y el rubio cantó espectacularmente.

"_Do you really want to hurt me  
Do you really want to make me cry  
Precious kisses, words that burn me  
Lovers never ask you why  
In my heart the fire's burning  
Choose my colour, find a star  
Precious people always tell me  
That's a step a step too far"_

"_Do you really want to hurt me  
Do you really want to make me cry  
Do you really want to hurt me  
Do you really want to make me cry"_

(Chihiro: realmente aun no logro imaginar esto...)(Asusa: XDD yo siii XDDD)

Avanzadas las horas, siguieron con los juegos (Chihiro: cuando no...) y rieron y se divirtieron como nunca. Las risas se fueron apagando y el rubio empresario buscó al fantasma por todos lados sin encontrarlo.

**--------------------------------Break--------------------------------**

Asusa: wooow! Esta parte si que era laarga…

Chihiro: seee….

Asusa: jaja aunque estuvo muy graciosa eh?

Shuichi: º¬º yuuuki no sabia que cantaaabas….

Yuki: ya déjame en paz….

Asusa: siii cantamos noche de paaz!

Chihiro: Asusa el dijo "déjame en paz" no "Cantemos…"

K': bueno pero no estaría mal….

Hiro: no le des ideas….

Suguru: em… si K'… no le des ideas…

Asusa: experiencia navideña Nº 3 "en Navidad nunca te dejan cantar villancicos"

**--------------------------------Break--------------------------------**

Desde las sombras surgió un ser, lo cubría una amplia vestidura negra, que le ocultaba la cabeza, el rostro y el cuerpo. No dejaba ver nada más que una mano extendida.(Asusa: yo?)(Chihiro: no ¬¬) se acercó lenta, grave y silenciosamente. El aire que rodeaba al espíritu parecía difundir tristeza y misterio.

- Shiiinji- dijo con su voz fantasmal.

- No soy "Shinji"- dijo Thoma algo confundido.

- mmm… ¿Quaaatre?- intentó nuevamente.

- No soy "Quatre…"-

- ah… si… Thoooma… -

El aludido asintió mirando con desconfianza al espectro.

¿Realmente estoy en presencia de la Navidad Futura?- preguntó

El espíritu no contestó, solo asintió mostrándole un camino.

-¡¡Espíritu del futuro…!- exclamó

El espectro se quitó la capucha antes de que Thoma pudiese continuar, dejando al descubierto la cabeza de…

-¡¡¿¿Mika!-

¬¬ soy el fantasma del Futuro, no tu pobrecilla esposa…-

Mika, te temo más que a ninguno de los espectros que haya visto alguien- (Asusa: Quien no…)- dijo Thoma asustado.

Mira como la tratas… ni siquiera se como te soporta….- dijo el espectro mirándolo feo y yendo por un camino.

¡Oh! Vamos, ¿me dejarás aquí? n.n- preguntó sonriente mientras que una gotita caía por su frente. (Chihiro: es mejor no decirle "espectro" a Mika….)(Asusa: Aunque lo sea…)

El espectro, es decir, Mika, tomó Thoma por el cuello del pijama con la mano al descubierto y lo arrastrándolo lo llevó hasta un hogar. (Chihiro: Vaya "amo del universo")(Asusa: ¬¬ que lo dejes en paz….) En aquél hogar, dos personas estaban junto a una artesanal chimenea. Una mujer castaña servía el té mientras que un joven de cabellos negros se acomodaba junto a la mesa. Thoma miró alternadamente al espectro y a la mujer mareándose un poco y suspirando finalmente.

¿Entonces, fuiste hoy, Tatsuha?- preguntó entristecida.

Si, Mika,- Respondió el aludido.- Me habría gustado que fueses tu también, te habría hecho mucho bien ver que lugar más bonito y verde era.

El joven de cabellos azabaches rompió a llorar de pronto, sin poder evitarlo. (Chihiro: pobre…)(Asusa: claro, ahora no podría ir por ahí persiguiendo chicas… y chicos…) Salió de la habitación subió al piso superior, alegremente adornado e iluminado con guirnaldas como en Navidad. Encendiendo la notebook comenzó a ver los videos de Sakuma Ryuichi, una y otra vez mientras se calmaba (Chihiro: claro, quien no se calma con eso…)(Asusa: pues... para mi que no se "calmará" todo su cuerpo).

El Espíritu condujo a un entristecido Thoma hasta otro lugar. Aparecieron, entonces, en medio de la ciudad de Tokio, el espectro lo llevó hasta una desolada mansión. Allí se sumergieron en una habitación. En la cama, cubierto por unas carísimas sábanas de seda fina, se hallaba un cuerpo.

¡Espíritu!- dijo Seguchi estremeciéndose.- Ya comprendo… la suerte de ese infortunado podría ser la mía…

El espíritu solo negó con al cabeza. Todo oscureció y aparecieron en un lugar mucho más sombrío y lúgubre.

¿un cementerio?- dijo el Rubio totalmente asustado.- ¿Aquí sabré quién era el muerto? (Chihiro: el fallecido, tenle más respeto, Thoma!)

El espectro (Asusa: o Mika, como prefieran) le señaló una lápida en la cuál estaba firmado el nombre de:

"_Uesugi Tsubasa"Excelente padre y esposo Q.E.P.D_

Thoma miró incrédulo al espectro y este movió la mano en dirección a otra tumba que estaba detrás de unas plantas. (Chihiro: tumba rechazada XD)

Antes de que sé un paso más hacia esa lápida…- dijo el rubio.- quiero saber…todo esto, ¿es la imagen de lo que DEBE ocurrir o sólo lo es de lo que PUEDE ocurrir?

El fantasma seguía inmóvil como siempre. Seguchi se arrastró (Asusa: wow… eso si que es mucho) hacia la tumba, temblando de espanto, y, leyó en el sepulcro abandonado, su propio nombre:

"_Seguchi Thoma" amo del universo Q.E.P.N.D_

¿soy yo?- dijo cayendo de rodillas- esto no puede ser… ¡¡¡soy muy joven y bello para morir! (Chihiro: OK… quien le dijo semejante mentira…)(Asusa: que lo dejes! . ) ¡¡Nooooooo!- dijo revolcándose nuevamente en el suelo.- ¡¡Honraré la navidad lo juro….!

En su angustia se aferró a la túnica del espectro. El cual intentó por todos los medios quitárselo de encima. (Asusa: léase… golpeándolo, tirándolo, escupiéndole…etc.…) Sin más el espectro desapareció y se transformó en un barrote de su cama.

Si… de su propia cama, que estaba en su habitación, que estaba en su propia casa, que era de su propia familia. (Chihiro: que era de su propia vida)(Asusa: OH, ya cállate…) Vio la fecha en su celular.

-¡Es navidad! ¡No la perdí!- exclamó mientras iba al baño saltando.

Se vistió rápidamente y tomando el teléfono marcó un número.

Buenas… ¡Feliz navidad, George!... ¿Qué quién es?... Seguchi Thoma… jajaja si… necesito un gran banquete… si para esta noche… así que date prisa…lo espero…. ¡ah! por cierto, estas invitado a la cena de navidad en mi casa… adiós.

Luego de eso el rubio llamó a todos sus conocidos, invitándolos a una cena Navideña en su casa. Seguchi cumplió más de lo prometido y esa noche se divirtieron más que nunca en su vida. En cuanto al padre de Mika, Yuki y Tatsuha, que no murió, Thoma se convirtió en el hijo No-gay que nunca tuvo.

Llegó a ser un amigo tan devoto, un patrón tan generoso, (Chihiro: ejem… Sakano-san luego de…) y un hombre tan bondadoso que pocos hubo como él. Su corazón estaba lleno de alegría y eso le bastaba. No tuvo más entrevistas con los espíritus (Asusa: claro, quien querría ver a Mika de nuevo), pero en cambio se mezcló mucho con los hombres. (Chihiro: O.O en los nigthclubs gays?) cultivó la amistad y la familia y siempre se dijo de él que sabía festejar la Navidad como nadie más supo festejarla.

Thoma: ¡Qué esto pueda ser dicho también de nosotros!

Shuichi : ¡ y que dios los bendiga…a tooodos n.n!

**--------------------------------FIIIN--------------------------------**

Asusa: oh.. bien lamentamos la tardaaan…

Chihiro: de que diablos hablas?

Asusa: O.o es cierto actualicé bien n.n ooh que feliz toy! Actualicé a la fecha!

Chihiro: un milagro de navidad…..

Asusa: uff, al fin… w.w estoy muerta!

Chihiro: claro…. Pero yo tuve que escribirlo toodo

Asusa: ándale no seas mentirosa en navidad… bueno ahora si pueden ir a abrir tranquilamente sus regalos! XDD para mí que ya lo hicieron…

Chihiro: bueno, esto se hizo una eternidad.

Asusa: si.. y como nunca me mandaste el cuento de los renitos TToTT tuve que dejar este solamente. Pero bueno…. Ahí nos vemos

Chihiro: hoy no responderemos reviews o esto será un verdadero caos, así que en el otro capi, respondemos los reviews del Tomo 6 y los de este!

Asusa: Bueno nos vemos, espero que luego Y… QUE TENGAN UNA FELIZ, FELIZ, FELIZ NAVIDAAAAAAAAAAD!

Shuichi: y que dios….

Chihiro: shuichi callate

Shuichi: y si no quiero ¬¬

Asusa: que no es Yuki ese que se va?

Shuichi: nooo Yuuki espeeerameee!


	8. Tomo 7

_**Disclamer: Ni los personajes de Gravitation, ni los cuentos son nuestros... bueno estos cuentos si U... pero los originales no lo son, así que no vayan a cobrarnos derechos de autor porque no pensamos pagarlos ¬¬ las opiniones vertidas en este fanfic son solo responsabilidad de los personajes de los cuentos. No nos hacemos responsables.**_

**Cap. 13 " Ryuichi y los Dulces Mágicos."**

(Asusa: cielos yo quería otro título TT.TT)(Chihiro: ¬¬ ya te dije que no)

Érase una vez un muchacho llamado Ryuichi que vivía con su bello amante. Lo único que tenían en el mundo era una caja con Cd's del mejor grupo de J- pop de todo Japón, del cual Ryuichi era el vocalista.

Un día, Tatsuha, su amante, le dijo:

¡My hoooney! No tenemos dinero para comprar comida… (Asusa: si... claro…ellos no van a tener dinero ¬¬) Así que ve a hacer un striptease al pueblo. (Chihiro: que clase de novio es ese! O.o)

Noooooooooooooo TToTT- Dijo Ryuichi llorando y aferrándose a las piernas del pelinegro.

Bueno… pues, entonces… ve y vende la caja de Cd's en el mercado. – contestó.

Así fue como el peliverde llevó, a duras penas, la caja hasta el mercado negro. (Asusa: o.o). En el mercado negro se encontró con personas muy, muy, muuy extrañas. (Chihiro: y pervertidas)

Si tú me regalas tu caja….- le dijo un hombre de mirada pervertida mientras lo acorralaba contra el muro de un pasaje- yo te regalo unos maravillosos momentos…-

Ryuichi lo miró asustadísimo por varios minutos y luego, dándole un tierno golpe al hombre, salió corriendo con su conejito…y la caja. Momentos más tarde se encontró con dos chicas. (Asusa: quienes serán…? 9.9)

º¬º Ryuichi….-dijo una de ellas babeando hasta el piso.

¡¡Chihiro déjate de babear!- le dijo la chica que se encontraba a su lado y luego volvió a dirigirse al peliverde.

Si tú me regalas tu caja…-

¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!- gritó el chico, interrumpiéndola.

¡Hey, cállate! Aún no termino ò.ó- le espetó la castaña.

Lo siento…- contestó apenado.

_Cof, Cof_, Si tu me regalas tu caja… yo te regalo unos cond….- mira a Chihiro que golpea un bat en su mano- Digo, dulces mágicos que valen más que el dinero.

¡¡Dulces!- Gritó el peliverde tiernamente aceptando.

Pero antes, danos tu autógrafo n.n –dijo Chihiro pasándole dos pizarras de papel.

A Ryuichi le pareció maravilloso lo de los dulces mágicos, así que luego de firmarles los autógrafos, le regalo la caja a las chicas. Se fue corriendo lo más rápido a su casa para ver a su amante. (Chihiro: más bien para no encontrarse con el hombre de mirada pervertida).

- ¿Cuánto te dieron por la caja?- le preguntó su amante al verlo llegar. (Asusa: ni si quiera le saluda ¬¬)

Nada n.n-

O.O ¡¡¿¿Quéeeeeeee!

Me dieron algo mucho mejor que el dinero- contestó Ryuichi y le enseñó los dulces.

¡¡Dulces!... es decir, ¡estos dulces no sirven para nada!- gritó el peli-negro fingiendo enfado y los tiró por la ventana.

¡¡ Graaacias n.n Tat-chan, ahora no los tendré que plantar para que surja el árbol- dijo inocentemente.

¿Árbol, ¿qué árbol?- cuestionó "Tat-chan"

El árbol de dulces n.n- (¿: este no es un cuento pequeñín ¬¬)(Chihiro: si lo es…)(Asusa: de todas maneras que iluso más tierno)

Ok….- dijo muy confuso el monje.

Al despertar al día siguiente, después del regalo del hombre de mirada pervertida, pero no con el hombre de mirada pervertida sino que con el monje de mirada pervertida. (Chihiro: Ok, eso fue mareador W.W)(¿: Miren las estupideces que escriben!) A Ryuichi le pareció que la habitación que compartía con Tatsuha estaba más oscura que de costumbre. (¿: se esta quedando ciego el idiota...) Se asomó a la ventana y vio un enorme árbol de dulces que había crecido durante la apasionada noche en el patio.

-¡¡Wow!¡¡Debo averiguar que hay en el extremo de arriba!- exclamó emocionado.

Buscó su bata de levantarse, y luego de ponérsela corrió hacia el exterior de la casa. Acto seguido comenzó a trepar por el árbol.

Subió más y más (Asusa: y más y más º¬º XD), finalmente se encontró en un páramo sin vegetación.

-¡¡WOW! ¡¡¿¿Habré llegado al cielo!- se preguntó.

No se veían ni plantas, ni animales, por ninguna parte. Sin embargo, el largo camino se perdía en el horizonte. Y Ryuichi, junto con Kumagoro, se pusieron a caminar por él.

Realmente el paraíso es distinto a como me lo imaginaba… ¿Tu qué opinas, Kumagoro? (¿: como si un conejo pudiese hablarle!)(Asusa y Chihiro: ¬¬ vete a molestar a otra parte!)–

Ya cuando anochecía llegó hasta un edificio, subió las escaleras hasta la suite y golpeó fuertemente la puerta.

¡¡Por favor! ¡¡Por la misericordia de Dios, que es su vecino, nos pueden dar comida!- le preguntó al pelirrosa que le abrió la puerta. Dedicándose a verlo bien…- y… ¿una cama donde dormir esta noche?

¡¡De ninguna manera!- le espetó el pelirrosa al peliverde (Chihiro: XDDDD)- ¡Mi guapo y tierno Yuki es MÍO! (Asusa: de donde rayos sacó que era tierno o.o?) mío, mío, mío y de nadie más, no me lo quitarás!-

o.o….. bien… disculpa…- dijo el peliverde viéndolo con temor.

Oh, lo siento n.n, pensé que eras otra persona… pero bueno, de todas maneras no te puedes quedar, Yuki odia a los extraños y si te ve, creería que le estoy poniendo los cuernos ¡¡y me dejaría! TToTT (Chihiro: vaya telenovela que tiene!)

Pero tanto que le rogó (Asusa: y acosó XD) Ryuichi que el muchacho lo hizo pasar y le dio de comer.

Justo cuando Ryuichi con Kumagoro disfrutaban de una buena taza de cereal… (Chihiro: n.n frootloops!)(Asusa: xDDD), escuchó llegar al gigante de Yuki (Chihiro: que no era pequeñito? O.o) (Asusa: ahora no ¬¬) (Chihiro: Yukizote! XD). Rápidamente el de mirada violeta escondió a Ryuichi en el armario.

El gigante entró a grandes zancadas y gritó:

Fa, Fe, Fi, Fo… (Asusa y Chihiro y ¿: FU! n.n) (Yuki: ¬¬)…

Huelo la sangre de un Uke.

Vivo o muerto, no importa, (Asusa: necrofilia! . )

¡¡¡Voy a comérmelo igual!

¡¡¡YUUUUUUUKIII!-gritó el pelirrosa llorando- ¡¡no digas esas cosas, aquí no hay nadie más que yo…- se colgó del cuello del rubio, sirviéndose de cena…

Después de "cenar" el gigante bramó:

¡¡¡SHUICHI! ¡tráeme el notebook! ¬¬-

Su koibito le trajo su laptop y lo puso sobre la mesa.

¡Escríbeme un libro!- gritó el gigante (Asusa: yo quiero! "Pc… escríbeme un gravicuento! n.n"… o.o no funciona.)

Ryuichi asomó la cabeza de su escondite, cuál sería su sorpresa al ver que cada vez que el gigante gritaba, el notebook comenzaba a escribir. (Chihiro: que miedo! O.O)

Cuando ya tenía doce libros terminados (Asusa: yaaa… esa maquina esta bendita!) (Chihiro: y aun así pide más tiempo?) (Yuki: ¬¬), el gigante se quedó dormido.

Después de que Shuichi lo cubrió con las mantas, le cantó una canción de cuna y todo estuvo en silencio, Ryuichi salió sigilosamente del armario. (Asusa: XD wjajjaajajjajaj)

Tomó la notebook y se fue corriendo de puntillas.

Entonces, se puso a correr más y más (Chihiro: y más y más º¬º) (Asusa: O.o) rápido hasta llegar nuevamente a lo alto del árbol de dulces. Bajó del árbol y llevó el notebook a su amante. (Asusa: Macabeo! o.o)

Ah… que contento estaba el pelinegro…

Hace mucho tiempo, Yuki, el gigante, me robó esta notebook y no pude seguir viendo los videitos en que sales haciendo streptease º¬º - dijo babeando- Ahora que la tenemos nuevamente, podemos seguirlos viendo, esta vez ¡juntos!

Por un tiempo Ryuichi vivió feliz con su amante, viendo los videos una y otra vez. Pero, en el fondo de su corazón, añoraba tener más aventuras con el gigante (Asusa: quien no querría xD) (Chihiro: que conste que así decía el libro…), por lo tanto, un día, decidió subir al árbol de dulces, nuevamente.

Al igual que la vez anterior, el peliverde junto con su Kumagoro, llegaron al castillo cuando ya anochecía. Cuando se oyó gritar al gigante (Chihiro: este lo único que hace es gritar!) (Asusa: si… Yuki también n.n) (Yuki: ¬¬), su novio pelirrosa se alarmó, y escondió al joven Ryuichi otra vez (Chihiro: menos mal que era con el gigante la cosa…)(Yuki: ¬¬).

Fa, Fe, Fi, Fo… (Asusa y Chihiro: FU! n.n) (Yuki: ¬¬)…

Huelo la sangre de un Uke.

Vivo o muerto, no importa, (Asusa: nooo! . )

¡¡¡Voy a comérmelo igual!

¿Será porqué yo soy tu Uke?- inquirió el pelirrosa traviesamente.

Después de "cenar", el gigante gritó:

(Chihiro:¿Cuántas veces ya lleva gritando?¿y porque siempre dice fa, fe, fi, fo y no el fu?)(¿: Porque ustedes, tooontas, lo escriben así ¬¬) (Asusa: hey! Ese no es el punto!)

¡¡Dame mis bolsas de cartas de fans!- (Chihiro: si, si, están las de ustedes)

Shuichi le trajo unas bolsas repletas de cartas con sobres rosaditos. Yukizote vació las bolsas sobre la mesa.

¡¡auch! X.x- dijo un rubiecito que oro que calló de una de las bolsas- ¡eres un bruto!.

¿Qué hacías ahí Thoma?- cuestionó el rubio extrañado…

Pues…. Venía a ver que hacías o si querías algo… algo...comida.. o como a mi…

Yuki tomó al pequeño hombrecito de oro y lo metió en otra bolsa. Prosiguió con lo que hacía y contó las cartas otra vez, luego las abrió y las leyó una por una por una, carcajeándose de vez en cuando y agregando comentarios.

Como pueden ser tan ilusas… No tienen nada más que hacer… que patéticas…-eran algunos de ellos. (Asusa: que malo1)(Chihiro: sii T.T)

Por fin guardó las cartas en las bolsas y… se quedó dormido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ryuichi cogió las bolsas, pero cuando iba saliendo se le ocurrió la brillante idea (¿: eso es imposible, su tonto fic esta fallado!) (Asusa: que te dejes de interrumpirnos! ¬¬) de revisarlas… sólo eran tontas cartas de colegialas y colegialos y universitarias y universitarios. Decepcionado se devolvió y dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa, en ese instante notó que había otra bolsa… con dinero. La tomó apresuradamente y se fue corriendo a casa.

Su amante estaba contentísimo cuando vio la bolsa con dinero, y con un pequeño rubiecito millonario dentro ¡Al fin su amante comenzaba a usar el cerebro!

¡Ese Yukizote me debía mucho dinero!- exclamó emocionado- ¡¡Ahora podré comprar mucho merchadising de Nittle Grasper! ¡Hiciste muy bien en traer esta bolsa, honey! ¡Te recompenso ahora mismo!-

A pesar de que Ryuichi y Tatsuha ya eran millonarios, y tenían muchas cosas, (Chihiro: además de tenerse a ellos) el peliverde quería subirse al árbol de dulces una última vez. Todo pasó igual que antes.

Esta vez, el pelirrosa, sólo se acercó al gigante.

¡Canta!- Rugió Yukizote y, obedientemente, Shuichi comenzó a cantar una suave melodía mientras le tocaba.

Tan dulce era la música que hizo dormir al rubio gigante, y el muchacho tiernamente se recostó a su lado. Pero cuando Ryuichi salió sigilosamente de su escondite (Asusa: Chihirolandia! XD) (Chihiro: ¬¬ heey!) y tomó al pelirrosa con intención de llevárselo, éste se puso a gritar como histérico.

¡¡YUUUKIII! . ¡¡SÁLVAMEE! ¡¡ME LLEEEVAAA!-

Sí, que te lleve…así no molestas…- dijo el rubio medio dormido, a pesar de los gritos. (Asusa: es la costumbre XD)

¡¡¡YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIII!- gritó ahogadamente el pelirrosa.

El rubio abrió los ojos, furioso, y alcanzó a ver que un joven peliverde se iba por la puerta de la suite. Arrastrando una cosa rosada… Su cosa rosada. Ahora Ryuichi tuvo que correr para salvarse, el gigante de Yukizote dio dos pasos enormes y pronto ya pisaba los talones del muchacho.

Muy asustado, el de mirada azul, bajó del árbol y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo.

¡¡¡TATSUHAA! ¡¡TATSUHA!- casi le faltaba el aire- ¡TRÁEME UN HACHA! (Asusa: que diabólico! O.O)

¡¿QUÉ! ¿de adónde quieres que saque un hacha?- preguntó el pelinegro.

¡Hay una en los útiles de sadomaso! ¡sólo tráela!-

Cuando Tatsuha le trajo el hacha, Ryuichi la agarró con ambas manos y le dio un tremendo golpe al árbol. (Chihiro: piñata! n.n)

¡Hola, cuñadín! No te había visto n.n- dijo Tatsuha al ver al pelirrosa tirado en el suelo.

El árbol de dulces calló al suelo, con un ruido sordo que hizo temblar la tierra. (Asusa: tan gordo esta Yuki? o.o)

¡¡NOOOO! ¡¡YUUKI!- el pelirrosa se dirigió llorando hasta el árbol y comenzó a buscar a su amante.

¿Qué buscas?- Dijo Yuki de pie atrás de él.

¡¡A MI YUKI! TToTT- dijo mientras buscaba desesperado.

….U- todos terminaron con gotitas en la frente viendo la idiotez del muchacho.

Pues… quizás esté más abajo…- dijo el rubio a Shuichi, el cual se esmeró más en su búsqueda.- a lo que iba…

El rubio, que ya no era un gigante, se dirigió rumbo al peliverde, el joven se ocultó, temeroso, detrás de su amante.

¡¡Hermanito n.n!- dijo Tatsuha intentando detenerle.

Nada de "hermanito" aquí… él se ha estado robando MIS cosas, y las quiero de vuelta...- dijo tajantemente.

Oh… llévatelas n.n, pero me debías dinero- dijo Tatsuha algo… asustado.

Quédate el dinero entonces, y a Thoma… y a este baka… pero no vuelvan a intentar llevarse mis cosas.- dijo el rubio encaminándose al tallo del gran árbol.

Y… ¿ como subirás si rompí el árbol? – preguntó con voz suave, Ryuichi.

Pues... ya veré como…-

Bueno, Baka, este será tu nuevo hogar…. ¡Adiós!- Gritó el rubio a Shuichi.

¡¡YUUKII! ¡¡Estas vivo!...-dijo antes de reaccionar.- espera.. ¡¡Nooo, no me dejes! ¡¡Quién sabe que cosas me hará aquíii!

El pelirrosa se le tiró encima al rubio, éste le susurró algo en el oído, y con un solo salto del pequeño ambos subieron hasta la suite del edificio.

Ryuichi y su amante no volvieron a ser pobres, y tanto ellos, como Yukizote y Shuichi, ¡¡vivieron ardientes y felices para siempre!

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

**Cap. 14 "Los tres musiquitos" n.n**

Había una vez tres musiquitos que trabajaban en una empresa disquera en la que todos los músicos tenían su propia sala de ensayo (Asusa: ni modo que fuera sala de aeróbica ¬¬)(¿: ni de chat) (Chihiro: no, pero tal ves de hotel si…ejem). Los tres musiquitos se hicieron famosos tan rápidamente, que un día su jefe, que era uno de los tecladistas, les dijo:

Ahora que nosotros somos famosos, tenemos que buscar donde ensayar. Vayan y construyan sus propias salas de ensayo, así como yo haré la mía. ¡Pero cuídense de que los otros grupos no los agarren, los conquisten, y se los coman, digo... y le quiten sus salas.

Los tres Musiquitos se separaron y recorrieron toda la empresa buscando un lugar para hacer sus salas. Pronto uno de ellos, el vocalista, se encontró con un hombre sentado en el pasillo.

Si estas en busca de algo bueno…. Lo mejor sería ponerle paja…- dijo con voz adormilada.

Uh… gracias señor…- dijo el peliverde y se fue alegremente.

Por eso… cómprame un pollito….- dijo el anciano, para luego fijarse que estaba solo.- otro cliente que se va….

Siguiendo su camino el peliverde se encontró con un hombre que vendía paja (Asusa: que rayos hacia un "pajero" en NG?)(Chihiro: XD ni idea). El joven se detuvo y le pidió amablemente que le brindara un poco de paja. A lo cual el hombre se negó rotundamente. Por lo cual el tierno peliverde se le tiró encima a golpetazos con su conejito de peluche.

¡¡¡Le he dicho que me de paja!- gritó extasiado (Asusa: vaya que sonó feo! XD)

Entonces el hombre, ya moribundo, le dio al sicópata vocalista un poco de paja (Chihiro: y dale, que suena feeeo!) para que pudiese construir su estudio. Rápidamente puso cuatro palos y un poco de paja y se dio por satisfecho.

Ahora, esos otros cantantes no podrán quitarnos esta sala, kuma-chan, ¡¡a que nos ha quedado buena! (Asusa: si, seguro….)(¿: ¬¬ buena según quién?)

La otra integrante del grupo iba por otro de los lugares de la gran empresa, y en su caminar se cruzó con un hombre que llevaba tablas.

Por favor… ¿me podría dar algunas tablas?- le pidió muy sensualmente.- quiero construirme un estudio… y es justo lo que necesito…- terminó casi encima del pobre hombre… (Chihiro: y su hija!)

Entonces, el pobre hombre, le dio a la peli-morada algunas tablas, dejándole su número telefónico entremedio de las tablas. La chica le agradeció y el hombre se fue. Acto seguido la chica arrugó el papel y lo tiró por la ventana, dirigiéndose a hacer su estudio.

Ahora los otros grupos tendrán donde comerme, es decir, ¡no me podrán robra mi estudio!-

El tercer integrante de la banda, siguió el camino amarillo sooolo. (Asusa: si porque todos lo odian XD). La verdad, es que Thoma buscaba solamente cartón para hacer su estudio, pero en medio de su caminar se le tropezó un hombre con una bolsa de ladrillos.

Déme algunos ladrillos- le espetó al hombre- (Chihiro: para romperlos en tu cabeza! XD) Quiero construirme un estudio.

Entonces el hombre, luego de mil y una reverencias le dio toda la bolsa de ladrillos y Thoma contrato a una constructora para que le hiciera su estudio.

Ahora… em... quizás deba hacerle una entrada al que quiera robarme el estudio… en una de esas es Eiri-kun…. Le pondré un letrerito que diga "Entra por aquí".. n.n- dijo alegremente mientras se iba a tomar un café.

Al día siguiente un pequeño muchacho de cabello rosa iba paseando por NG, y se topo con un extraño estudio hecho de paja. Tocando alegremente la puerta dijo:

LALIHOOO! Déjame entrar n.n-

Y de adentro contestó el peliverde:

Mmm…aah... yo…mm... estoy… ocupado… ¿podrías volver más tarde?… -

Pues la verdad no puedo tengo ensayo con mi banda.-

Pues entonces vete, que estoy bañando a kumagoro, y esta muy inquieto.-

Entonces me llenare el diafragma de aire, y cantaré y cantaré y te volaré el estudio n.n-

Dicho y hecho, el pelirrosa canto tan agudo y tan fuerte que el estudio de Ryuichi se calló en pedacitos… (Asusa: que malo es! Tanto que le había costado!) (Chihiro: envidia… envidia ¬¬). Luego de derrumbar su estudio, buscó al peliverde entre los escombros y se lo comió… (Asusa: oo no conocía esa faceta de Shu….)(¿: se puso rudo el pequeñín) (Chihiro: se fueron a pescar XD).

Thoma terminaba su café del día para ir a ver como estaba quedando su estudio.

Por otros lados de la empresa… Un rubio se escabullía por los pasillos de esta buscando gente que no trabajara… (Asusa: nada de eso! Estaba jugando policías y ladrones con Hiro!). Se topó de pronto con una horrenda casucha de madera. Mirándola despectivamente, toco la puerta. Y de esta se escucho una fina y chillona voz.

No estooy- gritó la mujer.

-…- Golpeó más fuerte.

- ¡¡¡Que no estoy deje su mensaje después del tono! ò.ó .TIIIT.- volvió a gritar.

Pues si no esta para la revisión del Astrodelicioso agente K'…. dispararé, y dispararé y su casucha derribaré n.n-

Y Así lo hizo, el rubio tragó aire y disparó desenfrenadamente al estudio. Debajo de las tablas quedó la pelimorada.

Mmm… creo que Hiroshi tendrá que esperar….- y así se dio por servida la cena. (¿:oh my gosh, noo porque tuu k'ciiito)

Thoma se dirigía alegre a ver la obra finalizada. Al llegar al lugar vio maravillado la gran mansión que sería su estudio. Esta contenía las salas de ensayo, piscinas, gimnasios, centros de colágeno gratis, peluquería para teñirse rubio oxigenado, manicure, tiendas de ropa, y patios de comida, además de la entrada de "Entra por Aquí" (Chihiro: eso era un mall!)

Luego de pasar el día recorriendo todo su "estudio", escuchó a lo lejos (Asusa: sii bieeen a lo leejos) la musiquita de la 5º sinfonía de Beethoven que era su timbre. Dirigiéndose a abrir preguntó por el citófono:

¿Quién es?-

" _sa…sachou…"_- se escuchó por este una voz nerviosa.

Sakano-san ¿se te ofrece algo?- (¿: nooo… solo fue ahí a tocar su timbre por gusto a oír la 5º sinfonía…)

"_yo… me preguntaba si podría pasar…"_

Pues ahora estoy terminando algunas revisiones, y… mm… es mejor que pidas una cita con mi secretaria.- contestó despreocupadamente.

"_pues entonces…yo…giraré y giraré y su mansión derribaré"-_

Como el rubio no abrió…el empleado hizo uso de toda su fuerza y comenzó a girar, chocando continuamente contra las paredes de la mansión.

-Si sigue así tendré que pagarle seguro de trabajador… ¬¬U- dijo para si el rubio mientras tomaba un refresco.

El pelinegro estuvo varias horas girando y chocando, girando y chocando, girando y chocando y…. girando y chocando. (Chihiro: que masoquista!) pero el PEQUEÑO estudio no se derrumbó. El empleado estaba histérico y no lo disimulaba para nada.

_Jefecito…-_dijo con voz melosa-_ prepárese… que a las nueve en punto de la mañana… lo llevaré con el sr. Juan Pérez. _(Asusa: quién rayos es Juan Pérez?)(Chihiro: no sé… quien rayos es Juan Pérez?)(¿: de seguro K'cito lo conoce)

Aún cuando sabía que no quería ir a esa reunión, el rubio aceptó la idea. (Asusa: pero quien rayos es!)(¿: calláte.. K'cito lo explica todo). De tal manera que al día siguiente de las ocho desde ocho de la mañana se puso en camino hacia su "reunión". En cuanto arribó ahí, se apresuró en terminar lo que tenia que "hacer" y regresó inmediatamente a su estudio.

Cuando Sakano fue a buscar, emocionadamente, a su jefe, realmente enloqueció al enterarse de lo sucedido y nuevamente giró y choco gritando "NOOO" como si en eso se le fuera la vida. Pero aún así, el pelinegro se calmó en poco tiempo (Chihiro: milagroo).

_Prepárese para salir mañana por la noche-_ Dijo acomodándose el traje- _para llevarle a pescar en el lago._

El rubiecito quedó en hacerlo así, pero salió una hora antes. Estaba terminando de "pescar" (Asusa: el solo? ô.O) cuando el empleado llegó. Thoma tenía mucho miedo, no quería encontrarse ni estar con el empleado, pero aparentó estar bien. Enrolló su camisa y la lanzó lo más lejos que pudo.

El empleado corrió desesperadamente tras ella (Chihiro: como un perrito n.n) (¿: la gente… la gente..). Rápidamente el rubio se vistió con lo que le quedaba de ropa y se fue corriendo hasta llegar a su casa.

Ahora si el pelinegro estaba furioso.

_Prepárese… esta tarde… para salir._- Le dijo el empleado- _lo llevaré a una…fiesta._

El presidente estuvo de acuerdo, pero salió dos horas antes. Primero se paseó saludando a las personas de la fiesta, las cuales le conocían MUY bien, y bailando un poco con ellas, luego compró uno de los automóviles que vendía en la misma fiesta, ya que era organizada para presentar un nuevo modelo de automóviles. Cuando vio que el empleado venía. El rubio se metió en su auto y se puso a conducir por el camino hasta llegar a su "sala de ensayos".

Cuando Sakano se dio cuenta que había sido evadido otra vez, se enfado más que nunca...(¿? Tun tun tuuuun) (Asusa: ¬¬) Fue hasta la "sala de ensayos" del presidente y dando golpes en la puerta chillaba:

"_¡¡Sachooou! ¡¡Sachoou! Voy a entrar por la chimenea…… y me lo voy a comer…digo…y le robaré su estudiooo"_

Cielos… esta más loco de lo que yo creía… ¡¡¿¿que hago ahora!- dijo asustado el rubio.

Tanto era su temor que temblaba de miedo, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra más y encendió la chimenea. Iba a escapar por la puerta de atrás… cuando sintió que alguien lo tomaba por los hombros.

¿Está asustado el presidente de NG?- preguntó la grave voz a sus espaldas.

Thoma se giró para comprobar sus sospechas…

¡¡Eiri-kun! Has venido a sal… digo… ¿cómo estás?- preguntó guardando la calma y abrazando al otro rubio.

Yo…bien… me paseé un poco por la empresa… y… hay algo que me molesta- dijo tajantemente.

¿Y qué es eso que tanto te molesta Eiri-kun?- dijo Thoma sudando frío.

El hecho de encontrar… a estos Idiotas, "robando estudios"…- dijo enseñándole a Shuichi y a K'.

¿Y porque te molesta tanto eso?- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente, mientras que Shuichi sonreía embobadamente.

En ese instante, en empresario bajó por la chimenea. El rubio no había apagado esta, de tal manera que el pelinegro cayo en fuego… levantando se histérico y girando desesperadamente.

Por el hecho… de que ese es mí trabajo en los cuentos… y me descuentan dinero por no ser el antagonista o el protragonista. Así que deshazte de estos tarados.

-Claro Eiri-kun… encantado...- dijo Thoma sonriendo.

Y en un dos por tres estaba tirando a K' y a Sakano por la puerta principal. En el momento en que iba a tirar a Shuichi, con todo su ahínco. Yuki lo detuvo.

De este me encargo yo Thoma… - Dijo el rubio llevándose al pelirrosa dentro del mercedes.

Esta…bien T.T- aceptó el rubio tristemente y se despidió de ellos yendo a practicar un poco con su teclado.

Y finalmente, luego de que todo estuvo solucionado… y de que los miembros de Nittle Grasper fueran a robarle "sala de ensayo" al deprimido de Thoma… que no había logrado con éxito su plan.

"vivieron 'Felices' Para siempre"

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

Chihiro: oye Az… y desde cuando es que les pagamos 9.9

Asusa: ejejeje n.nU déjalo que piense eso

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

**N/A: **

AAAhh! Que miedo ToT… lo siento lo sientooo… Chihiro, ven aquí, ocúltate! (ambas estas ocultas detrás de un pequeño muro. Mientras que una multitud de gente enfurecida se acerca con antorchas y hachas y demases utensilios torturosos!

(que hice para merecer estoooooo, todo es tu culpa Asusa! Tu y tus tontos retrasos!)

Hey! Tu tampoco colaboraste mucho que digamos! ¬¬ pero tengo miedo ToT

¿: de quién se esconden?… si no hay nadie aquí… todos las abandonaron..

o.o en serio?.. oooh uu .. ToT hey tu no tienes nada que reclamar nueva... ¬¬

(y ahora porque llora?)

No tenemos faaans! ToT todos nos odian! Nos juntamos mucho con Thoma, Chihirooo ahora todos nos detestan! Igual que a él!

-Thoma- (desde un lugar desconocido) hey! ¬¬U

(y tu que haces aquí?)

¿: pues… Asusa me contrató! Pero todo es tu culpa Chihiro!

(Porque todo tiene que ser mi culpa ¬¬)

Ah si?... (Asusa usa un poco de lo que le queda de cerebro) ¬¬ aah si n.n, yo la contratéee será la encargada de alimentar a Klaudito n.nU…

(Klaudito aún esta aquí! Aún vive! Ella lo alimenta! Qué paso con Hiro! )

"Encargada de alimentar a Klaudito": see ¬¬ , pues Hiro huyó cuando se enteró de lo que pasó con Noriko así que lo abandonó y me contrataron para alimentarlo. ¡¡Y pongan ya mi nombre me cansaron los '¿?' Y los sobrenombres tarados de ustedes!….

Y como es que te llamabas? xD!

(ajajajjajajjajaj wjawjajwawjawjajwlakjwerae)

ya cálmate ¬¬… en fin… les pedimos disculpas… y es que ya van más de 4 meses! 4 meses! ToT se que las disculpan no son suficientes.. uu pero en realidad tantos problemas que ha habido que habíamos olvidado los cuentos por completo.

(si… y dale que nos faltaba poco para terminarlos… intentaremos seguirlos más pronto.. si es que el colegio y los tiempos libres lo permiten, tanto así como la inspiración y la motivación para hacerlos)

"TaTu": no hables de motivación tu Chihiro ¬¬, ya todos saben que eres toonta xDDDD.. en fin… estos no les quedaron tan iguales a los originales ni siquiera son buenos ¬¬ están fallados… no tendrán mayor raiting.

Hey, no te contraté para que nos criticaras…Bueno si, pero es lo que se pudo hacer… u.ù al menos lo intentamos… Pues para no alargarlos más no responderemos los review individualmente… sería mucha lata para ustedes. Pero si que les nombraremos a cada uno para mostrarles lo muy agradecidas que estamos de que nos leean y disfruten de nuestras payasadas.

Muchísimas gracias a **"**Lord Cedric-ryuichiAyacrawford-Rei Diethel, Yaki-chan, Hally362, cimari, Ritsuka-ran, Katze Kon, Dark-san86, Kmiloncia, Cyrana Ann, Sakura, HYDE".

(Mensaje para la amada gente nueva: bienveniidoooos, estamos aquí para divertirles, espero que les haya entretenido, y aceptamos todas sus peticiones!)

a Hyde: hermana perdiiida! Nee nos hemos reencontrado! A través de un fic! Es un sueño hecho realidad! º--º y a quien más… ah si espero que hayan disfrutado... y ahora para terminar

(a Yaki: n.nU ojojo por favor.. baja el arma… hablemos esto con un poco de diplomacia… pues bien… esta arreglado… en el próximo capi pondremos esa sorpresa que tu, asusa,y yo sabes ujjujuju… disculpa la demora)

Tatu: KLAUDITOOOOO! ES TU TUUURNOO, (voz tierna) VEN AQUÍ PEQUEÑÍIIN, (nadie aparece….), QUE VENGAS AQUÍ MALDICIÓN! Ò.Ó!

"_**Klaudito lo explica todo"**_

Se ve el mismo sillón de todas las veces anteriores… solo que esta vez, el hombre rubio, no se halla por ningún lugar de la habitación… o al menos eso es lo que aparece. Pero desde uno de los rincones de la habitación se escuchan raros sollozos. La cámara se acerca, y entre la tenue luz se deslumbra la figura del ya bien conocido agente K'.

Asusa: ¿Qué te pasa Klaudito?

Klaudito: yo… HIRO vuelve! ToT

Chihiro: ya entendí…. ¬¬U solo sigue con esto quieres… luego te mando al psicólogo.

Asusa: o… al departamento de Nakano… º¬º

Klaudito: snif….

El Rubio se sienta en el sillón y, levantándolas, comienza a leer las tarjetitas que habían en la mesa.

**First Question: "¿Doce años y ya te dejabas hacer ñañamañaña?" **

((K: Creí que las preguntas eran sobre el fic ¬¬U; A y C y T: eres parte del fic…. K: ¬¬U))

R.- right…. Ejem… pues… no es algo que yo quisiera… (T: si claro como no) era un pobre pequeñín ingenuo… no sabía lo cruel que era el mundo, intentaba entender lo que decía el hombre rubio, pero simplemente entendía la parte de "te daré un dulce cuando terminemos" era solo un niño en ese entonces, ese brujo malvado lo hacía sin mi consentimiento ToT, (susurrando) aunque… en algunas ocasiones si que estuve de acuerdo, pero eso era ya cuando tenía más edad… en fin! Todo es algo del pasado y bueno pues esas cosas te dan más experiencias en el futuro…

(A: no crees que si Yuki?) (Chihiro: no seas cruel! ¬¬)

También algunas veces paso sin que me diera cuenta como aquella vez en los jardines de la disquera….

Tatu: ejem... creo que ya no queremos saber más…. Gracias por responder…. X.x

Asusa y Chihiro: quizás tú, no quieres saber más… ¬¬ siguiente pregunta….

**Second Question: "¿Tendrás alguna foto de cuando tenías tus trencitas?" **

R.- Really, Really…… No. ú.u yo no tengo ninguna de esas fotografías, pero puedo confirmar que existen… recuerdo los continuos mareos que dejaba el efecto del flash en mi… esa luz del demonio! Volviendo al tema… puede ser que Thoma se las haya robado… ¬¬ conociéndolo no hay por donde dudarlo… oh! My hair were beautyfull in this time. Pero así es la vida… pueden negociar con cierto empresario… para ver si aun las conserva.

(Asusa: o con nosotras… y así golpeamos a Thoma para robárselas xD)

**Thirth Question: "tengo una prueba de que los pitufos son gays, ¿La quieres?" **

R.- oug…. Pues la verdad puede colaborar con nuestros centros de investigación, aunque esos recuerdos! Oh.. no!... creo que para mí sería mejor olvidar aquel suceso tan traumante…

**Fourth Question: "¿No le molestaba k estuvieran subiendo por su pelo? eso debe doler **

R.- La verdad… como deben saber... el cabello de una hermosa chica es algo sagrado, y en mi caso también lo es! No vayan a creer que soy una chica ¬¬ o se las verán con mi mágnum 9, cuando estas locas me la devuelvan. Bien, yo cuidaba mi cabello todos los días lo lavaba y cepillaba varias veces al día, y aun lo hago (Asusa: ya sé porque sale tan cara la cuenta del agua ¬¬) es por eso que usaba head and ass! Para que mi cabello estuviese fuerte, sano, brilloso, sedoso, sin caspa, y que fuera tan largo (Tatu: el cabello) que llegara hasta my ass! En fin... claro que me molestaba que lo tiraran, aunque Thoma no era tan pesado y se preocupaba de no hacerle mucho daño… para mi que estaba envidioso… pero bueno…dolía un par de veces, pero en general todo estuvo bien…

**Fifth Question: "¿Tohma se volvió bueno por ver su tumba o por no querer volver a ver a Mika?**

R.- la verdad es que todo humano tiene un temor oculto, y que convive con el haciéndole dudar, y confundiéndolo, por más que uno lo oculte… en el caso del bueno hombre de nuestro presidente, en la NG, pues lógicamente, lo de su tumba le dejo un trauma…. Pero definitivamente lo que el no deseaba era toparse más con al horrible y diabólica mujer que esta casada con él! O es que acaso a ustedes les gustaría tener que convivir día tras día con una persona así! Y que además le venga a decir que lo visitará nuevamente! A eso si que se le puede llamar un trauma! La mayoría de los personajes no se podía creer lo que era capaz de hacer esa mujer! Por suerte Thoma accedió a dejar su maldad… en parte. Sólo Dios sabe lo que habría pasado si no hubiese desistido…

**Sixth Question: "¿Cómo es que Tohma se las cobra a Sakano?"**

R.- Pues es algo muy lógico mi querida lectora de estas chicas dementes que juegan con nosotros como si fuéramos muñequitos ToT. Thoma Seguchi es tan conocido por sus negocios, como por la manera en que cobra cosas con todo aquél que le deba… bueno aunque esto lo hace la mayoría de los empresarios… y humanos en el mundo… solo se utiliza una simple frase, que en el caso de Sakano "O hacemos +ñañamañaña+ o te despido" aunque algunas veces también utiliza la frase de "O trabajas menos o hacemos +ñañamañaña+" no se cual será su afición con eso… pero es comprensible… con el demonio de mujer que se carga… n.nU en fin todo es a base de cobranzas. Así que ya saben… si deben cobrar algo usen la frasecita "o me pagas o…"

Asusa: "O te dejas de dar consejos y sigues respondiendo... o adiós Hiroshi"

Chihiro: xDDDD

Tatu: no respondas… no respondas… º¬º

K': siguiente por favor ToT…

**Seventh Question: "¿cuantos personajes de Gravitation han tenido que pisar el psiquiatra hasta hoy después de hacer el fic?"**

R.- pues la verdad, todos deberíamos ir a un psiquiatra! Luego de toparnos con este, ahora, trío de chicas! Pues no se en que rayos estaban pensado mis compañeros cuando aceptaron este trabajo! Aunque hay que aceptar que nos alimentan bien y que las camas son cómodas… pero aún así… nos torturan en sus cuentillos! Los casos más traumantes son los de el famosos escritor Yuki Eiri, el cual debería haber asistido al siquiatra ya más de 50 veces… la razones… el loco de Shindou, la constante preocupación de Chihiro, Las perversiones de Asusa, Las insinuaciones de Thoma y Tatsuha, y los constantes, crecimientos y achicamientos de su cuerpo en los cuentos. Quién no estaría traumado si de un momento a otro su cuerpo crece y al siguiente se achica!. Otro de los casos pues debería ser Thoma, ya esta convencido de que es una verdadera DarQueen! Por el bien del equipo, deberían mandarlo a un manicomio… y pues de los demás Shuichi, Mika, Tatsuha, y Sakano ya están locos de por si, y eso no es arreglable… y pues Suguru, Hiroshi ToT y yo, estamos muy cuerdos así que no hay manera de que nos manden…

Asusa: si claro como no…

Chihiro: eso no explica cuantos han pisado el suelo de un siquiatra…

Tatu: claro… pues yo les explicaré… estas dos locas de aquí… (Apunta a las otras dos chicas) no piensan gastar dinero en siquiatras… asi que no han mandado a nadie para allá.

Asusa: see… pues para mi que nos encierran primero a nosotras xDDD en fin… aquí termina todo…

K': y que hay de mi psicologo?..

Chihiro: te esta esperando arriba, en el cuarto destinado a ti…

Tatu: en serio? O.o que rápidaa…

El rubio sube desesperadamente las escaleras y se encierra en el cuarto…

Asusa: tan fácil como convencerlo de responder preguntas xD…

Chihiro: seee.. bueno chicos y chicas.. ya termino esta locura… espero que nos veamos proontooo… te cuidan! Byees

Tatu: que crueeelees!

(esperamos que nos lleguen sus reviews en el botoncito de abajo que dice "Go!" y en nuestros mails. **Gabyta**Guion bajo**sofi**arroba**Hotmail**punto**com**, o al **chihiro**guion bajo**zoldyeck**arroba**Hotmail**punto**com**.)


	9. Tomo 8

_**Disclamer: Ni los personajes de Gravitation, ni los cuentos son nuestros... bueno estos cuentos si U... pero los originales no lo son, así que no vayan a cobrarnos derechos de autor porque no pensamos pagarlos ¬¬ las opiniones vertidas en este fanfic son solo responsabilidad de los personajes de los cuentos. No nos hacemos responsables.**_

Bien, hoy debemos hacer un agradable anuncio antes de comenzar… n.n, este capitulo, no fue específicamente escrito por nosotras. Pero aun así somos participes de él,

(Los halagos hoy, van para nuestra amiga Yaki n.n)

Yakío: Bien, es la primera vez que estoy de anexada por aquí, confesaré que estoy algo nerviosa…Pero soy capaz de aguantarme los nervios XD ¡Disfruten mis locuras!

**Cap.15 EL CADÁVER DEL NOVIO**

Hubo una vez una familia muy rica, compuesta de tres hermanos. Sin embargo, los tres estuvieron derrochando su fortuna hasta que se quedaron en la ruina, y la única manera de salvar su popularidad era que uno de ellos se casara con alguien rico. La hermana mayor y el hermano menor se pusieron de acuerdo para que se casara el "de en medio"...El rubio de ojos dorados no tuvo más que acceder a sus peticiones.

-- Estarás bien, Yuki... (Asusa: sii muuy bieen…)- le dijo su hermana.- Te hemos encontrado un hombre apuesto y rico.

-- ¡Es presidente de una compañía disquera o no sé qué!- dijo el hermano menor sacudiéndole el traje a su hermano.- ¡Seremos millonarios!

-- Mika, ¿No era más fácil que te casaras tú? ¬¬- (Chihiro: si pero si así fuera nadie la hubiese querido xD… ni siquiera los m…)(Asusa: cállate o arruinarás la historia ¬¬)

-- Cállate, si yo fuera la que se casa no habría historia...Ahora sube al carruaje, que ya nos vamos a conocer a tu novio, será mañana la boda así que tienes mucho que ensayar.

Así, durante todo el camino, Yuki se acabó como dos cajetillas de cigarros... (Chihiro: cuando no) No quería casarse, pero ni modo, últimamente sus novelas no habían vendido lo suficiente (Asusa: looooseeer), así que él también se beneficiaría del matrimonio arreglado.

Los tres llegaron a su destino, un feliz pueblito en el cual todo parecía ser un cuento de hadas, habían guardias disfrazados, y su recibimiento fue de lo más llamativo, de una cabina salieron monitos danzarines que les cantaron alegremente una bienvenida. Finalmente se dirigieron a la oscura mansión, que se veía desde lo lejos, donde vivía el nuevo novio de Yuki. Los recibió un conejo rosa.

-- ¿Un conejo rosa? O.o…- Preguntó en voz baja el rubio.

-- ¡Ohayô Gozaimasu!- dijo alguien que manejaba al conejo- ¡Estamos muy contentos de que su hermano se vaya a casar con mi hijo!.. (Chihiro: con su hijo! O.O.. x.x)

-- ¡¡¡MI HONEY!- gritó Tatsuha cuando Ryuichi se asomó detrás de Kumagoro.- ¡MIKA, EL TAMBIEN ES RICO, YO LO QUIERO A ÉL!-

-- El es el padre del novio de Yuki, tonto ¬¬...- dijo la castaña.

-- ¡Pasen, pasen!.- dijo Ryuichi haciéndose a un lado.- Toh-chan está arriba, mi esposa lo está arreglando. (Asusa: tiene esposa?.. y no soy yo… o.o)

Mientras tanto en la alcoba de Thoma...

-- Madre, ¿Y si él no me gusta?- cuestionaba preocupado.

-- Te aguantas, su familia tiene mucho dinero, cosa que nos hace mucha falta.- dijo Noriko mientras le ajustaba el corsé a su hijo. (Yakío: o.o ¿Tohma con corsé?)(Chihiro: mieeeedo ToT)

-- ¿Acaso tú y mi padre no se casaron enamorados?- (Asusa: que iluso!. Acaso no ve que por eso estan pobres xDD)

-- ¡Por supuesto que no! Él tenía mucho dinero y poco cerebro, ¿Crees que iba a dejar pasar algo así?--

-- Vale ¬¬...Oye, ¿Entonces si ese chico se casa conmigo, o yo con él, o como sea…Significa eso que tengo poco cerebro también?-

-- Eso no lo sé, pero no lo creo...Ahora él debe de estar allá abajo, así que ve a conocerlo.-

Tohma bajó, algo triste...porque él tampoco quería casarse, pero alguien abajo estaba sentado en un sofá con lápiz y papel en mano...Con solo ver esos ojos dorados, decidió que su boda no sería tan terrible.

-- ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Tohma, acercándose.

-- Escribo…- dijo tajantemente el joven.

-- ¿Puedo ver?-

-- No ¬¬...-

Haciendo caso omiso de Yuki, Tohma le quitó el papel, leyendo una hermosa poesía...

-- Escribes muy bien...a mi no se me da mucho eso... (Chihiro: xD entonces si tiene poco cerebro también!)

-- ¡Dame eso!- exigió Yuki quitándole el papel

-- ¡Ya se conocieron, no da!- dijo Ryuichi saliendo del comedor, donde estaban también los hermanos de Yuki.- ¡Hacen linda pareja! ¿Verdad, Kumagoro?

-- Tonterías...- dijo Yuki encendiendo otro cigarro.

-- Onii-chan, es hora de que ensayen la boda.- dijo Mika- Pero el padre no ha llegado...

-- ¡Kumagoro se encargará, na no da!

Así, los ensayos comenzaron con Kumagoro como sacerdote. Tohma estaba muy feliz y se aprendió enseguida sus votos matrimoniales, en cambio Yuki hacía todo lo posible por no aprendérselos...

-- Estas cosas tienen cero talento ¬¬...

-- ¡Esto no debe de ser así!- dijo enojada la madre de Tohma.- Si este muchacho no se aprende bien sus votos, la boda no se podrá realizar.

-- ¡Apréndetelos bien, Yuki!.- siguió Mika

-- Haré lo que pueda...- dijo Yuki observando como el peliverde ponía a su conejito delante de su cara para hacerlo hablar.

-- Repite esto.- dijo "Kumagoro", (Yakío: todas sabemos que en realidad es Ryuichi) (Asusa: en verdad lo es! Nunca lo había pensado! ToT) –

"_Con mi mano derecha sostendré tus anhelos, conmigo a tu lado tu copa nunca estará vacía por que yo seré tu vino, con esta vela alumbraré tu camino, y te pido que seas mi esposo hasta que la muerte nos separe"_

-- A ver...- Yuki sacó el anillo.- Con mi mano derecha sostendré tu…"beeep"(nótese el censurado xD) conmigo a tu lado tu… cama nunca estará vacía porque yo seré tu… tequila, con esta vela incendiaré tu… ¿interior?...

-- ¡No, no y no!- dijeron Mika y Noriko, enojadas- Yuki, ¡estas pensando con el trasero! sal de aquí y no regreses hasta que te hayas aprendido bien tus votos!-

Ambas mujeres enfurecidas arrojaron de una patada a Yuki hacia la calle y le arrojaron su anillo en la cabeza. El rubio lo tomó y se alejó, perdiéndose en el bosque.

-- Bakas...- dijo encendiendo un cigarro.- Si supieran que lo hago a propósito...Ese tal Tohma es un idiota, apuesto a que ni siquiera es capaz de dejarme satisfecho...- Se sentó en un tronco.- ...Como si fuera tan difícil aprenderse esos estúpidos votos...me los sé desde la primera vez que los dijo el loco del conejo...

Un periquito que estaba por ahí en una rama del bosque empezó a hablar. (Asusa: oye… los periquitos hablan?)(Chihiro: si, idiota…)(Yakío: O.o en serio?)

-- ¡Nooooo, no es cierto, mentiroso mentiroso, tooorpe, toorpee!

-- ¿Nani?--

-- ¡Nooooo, no es cierto, mentiroso mentiroso!

-- Claro que es cierto ¬¬, me los se todos.-

-- ¡Nooooo, no es cierto, mentiroso mentiroso!

-- ¡Puedo probarlo!- dijo Yuki levantándose violentamente.- Mira: _"con mi mano derecha sostendré tus anhelos..._- el rubio hacía los ademanes necesarios.- _...conmigo a tu lado tu copa nunca estará vacía porque yo seré tu vino..._-tomó con delicadeza una rama de por ahí simulando una copa.- _...Con esta vela alumbraré tu camino..._- agarró con sus dedos índice y pulgar el anillo, buscando dónde sería bueno ponerlo.- _...Y te pido que seas mi esposo._

Yuki colocó el anillo en una rama perfecta con forma de mano que sobresalía de la tierra y miró al periquito con recelo.

-- ¿Ves? ¬¬ Te dije que me los sabía...-

-- ¡Nooooo, no es cierto, mentiroso mentiroso!

-- ¡Yo discutiendo con un pájaro!- dijo frustrado el rubio escritor lanzando una piedra al ave.- Me afecta salir de noche...En fin...-

El chico de ojos dorados se agachó para tomar su argolla y largarse de ahí de una maldita vez...pero la tierra alrededor de la rama comenzó a temblar...Yuki se hizo hacia atrás, algo sorprendido...algo grande estaba saliendo de la tierra en medio de un raro humo verde (Chihiro: era hulk! nooo)...era una figura tenebrosa...una figura que, en cuanto vió a Yuki...

-- ¡LA LI HOOOOOOO!.- ...se lanzó sobre él.(Asusa: nooooo! Como lo odiooo ToT)

-- ¿EH?¿Quién eres?...o mejor dicho, ¿Qué eres?...- pregunto Yuki sin saber porque hablaba con… "desconocidos"

-- ¡Soy tu esposo n.n!-

Yuki miró a la rareza pelirrosa de aspecto poco saludable (Yakío: léase carne podrida y verde, ojeras, gusanos...)(Chihiro: yiaak X.x) que estaba frente a él...con un vestido de novia (Yakío: n.nU), y no pudo menos que desmayarse ante el hedor que despedía.

Unos ruidos lo despertaron.

-- ¡YUKIIIIIIII, YUKIIIIIIIII! ¿Estás bien?- dijo el cadáver pelirrosa.

-- ¿¿Qué pasa aquí?- gritó Yuki levantándose y alejándose "algo" exaltado...miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba en una especie de bar...donde todos estaban muertos.

-- No te asustes, Yuki...ellos son mis amigos, no te harán nada.

-- ¿Quién demonios eres ¬¬? ¿Y qué rayos hago aquí?-

-- ¡Me llamo Shuichi y estoy muerto!- (Asusa: y es un idiota! ¬¬)

-- Eso ya lo sé, no necesitas decírmelo ¬¬...Dices que eres mi esposo, ¿Verdad?

-- ¡Hai!

-- Baka ¬¬...como si yo no supiera que esto es un sueño...No se puede hablar con los muertos. No soy la versión crecida del niñito de sexto sentido, ¿sabías?.

-- ¡Claro que si!(Chihiro: lo es!o.o) No estás soñando, créeme...- dijo Shuichi colgándose del cuello del rubio.

-- ¿Cómo supiste mi nombre?-

-- Lo leí en tu identificación n.n-

--¿Y quién te ha dado derecho a fisgonear mi cartera ¬.¬?-(Yakío: tiene cartera! XD)

-- ¡No te enojes, Yuki! No he revisado tu cartera, que esta bastante bella por cierto, lo leí en tu identificación, el collarcito que en forma de hueso que te cuelga del cuello…además si soy tu esposo, tengo derecho a saber todo sobre ti...-

-- ¡No soy tu esposo!—Gritó enfadado el rubio.

-- ¡Si, lo eres, lo eres!- Shuichi comenzó un berrinche.- ¡Tú dijiste tus votos matrimoniales y me pusiste el anillo! ¿Ves?.- le enseña su mano, donde luce su anillo de matrimonio.

-- ¿O sea que ya no me puedo zafar de ti?- (Asusa: o sea que no puede! O.o... x.x)

-- ¡Nop!

Yuki pareció pensarlo un poco...los muertos de alrededor lo miraban con rareza...en eso una pelota le golpeó la cara...Pero se dio cuenta de que no era una pelota...¡Era el ojo de Shuichi!

-- ¡Auch!

-- Ups, Gusanos, jeje...- dijo Shuichi cubriéndose la cuenca del ojo. De entre los dedos se asomó un gusanito rubio de ojos azules... (Yakío: WAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD)

-- ¡Oh, no, Mr. Yuki!.- dijo el gusano.- You can´t leave alone to Shuichi-kun! (Tra: "no puedes dejar a Shuichi solo")

-- ¿Eh o.O?

-- ¡Métete ya, K!(Chihiro: oooh….)(Asusa: a penas se casó y ya tiene amante!)- dijo el pelirrosa poniéndose de nuevo su ojo.- Lo siento...ya me ha comido el cerebro y aún así no se está quieto...

-- ¿Encima de aguantarte a ti tengo que aguantar a ese gusano gringo?

-- ¡¡¡Yuki!

-- ¿Por qué estás vestido de novia? ¬.¬ Te ves ridículo... pareces travesti… (nada en contra de ellos)

-- Es una triste historia...- dijo una cabeza de largos cabellos rojos que caminaba ayudada por un montón de cucarachas- ¡Pero me dará mucho gusto contarla! Amiguitas, ayúdenme.

Las cucarachas sacaron de un armario una guitarra eléctrica, y, a falta de manos, tocó con la boca (Yakío: o.oU...XD JAJAJAJAJAJA!)(léase con musical)

-- Había una vez un hermoso muchacho de pelo rosa dotado con una voz privilegiada... (Asusa: si… claro...)- comenzó a relatar la cabeza de Hiro.- Un día un rico empresario lo escuchó cantar y le dijo que tenía mucho talento, así que le ofreció dedicarse al medio de la farándula como cantante. Durante mucho tiempo aquel productor le dio muchas ilusiones sobre su futuro profesional, y nuestro querido cantante creció con la esperanza de superar a su grupo favorito. Llegó un día en el que el empresario le concertó una cita debajo de un árbol para darle por fin su contrato para cantar y ser millonario, y le regaló un vestido de novia para que lo usara (Yakío: no pregunten por qué). El joven cantante esperó por mucho tiempo a su futuro jefe, en vano. Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido escuchó pasos, mas no tuvo tiempo de ver de qué se trataba, porque un puñal (Yakío: Y no precisamente de los de metal...) se abalanzó sobre él, provocándole una muerte aterradora (Asusa: vaya, que mal debió haberlo hecho xD) (Yakío- ¡Lemon Rape XD!), así fue como el cadáver del novio llegó aquí, ¡fin!

Muchos muertos aplaudieron, incluyendo a Shuichi. Sin embargo, Yuki ya estaba buscando la mejor manera de despertarse de ese "sueño".

-- Sí, si, Muy lindo y todo eso, pero no me interesa...Shu-como-te-llames, dime cómo despertar.

-- ¡¡¡Que esto no es un sueño, Yuki!- gritó enfurecido el cadáver.- ¡Es una muerte real, mi muerte real! ¡¡¡y soy tu esposo!

-- Suponiendo que lo fueras, ¿No se supone que si yo estoy vivo, y tu muerto, sería imposible nuestra unión?-

-- Etto o.o...No lo sé, pero mientras lo averiguamos quédate aquí, ¿Vale?

Mientras, en el mundo de los vivos, la familia se lamentaba que Yuki hubiera huido, porque al día siguiente sería la boda.

-- ¿Qué haremos si ese muchacho no regresa? –dijo Noriko a su esposo.

-- ¿Regresa? ¿Regresa? ¿Quién regresa, no da?

-- Ryuichi ¬¬... Kumagoro, misma pregunta.

-- Casarlo con otro, no da.- dijo el muñeco de felpa.

-- ¡Hasta que piensas, Ryu-chan! ¿Pero quién será lo bastante estúpido para casarse con nuestro hijo y que no sepa que tenemos cero dinero?

-- A mi no me preguntes, na no da, tú eres la de mente maquiavélica.-

En el Inframundo, Shuichi le demostró a Yuki qué tan vivo podrá llegar a ser (Yakío: - Kawaii ne...) (Chihiro: aah como pueden estar viendo esto!)(Asusa: si reclamas tanto, porque no te vas?)(Chihiro: porque… no), y después del +ñañamañaña+ el rubio se quedó profundamente dormido.(Asusa: es necrofilia!)(Chihiro: otra vez!) Sin embargo, Shuichi aprovechó la oportunidad para ir con el Sabio Brujo Medio Neurótico e Histérico para que le dijera si en verdad Yuki y él podrían estar juntos...

-- ¿Está despierto, Sabio Brujo Medio Neurótico e Histérico?

-- ¿Quién está ahí?...¡Oh, pero si eres tú, Shindou-kun! ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-- Es que...verás, me acabo de casar y...

-- ¿¿QUÉ?- gritó el Sabio Brujo Medio Neurótico e Histérico, y se puso a girar por toda la habitación.- ¡¡¡Te has casado, te has casado!

-- Etto...de hecho, venía a preguntarte si es legal mi matrimonio...

-- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-- Él está vivo, y yo muerto.

--¡¡Ohhh!. ¡Esto es necrofilia! ToT- dijo el Sabio Brujo Medio Neurótico e Histérico dejando de girar.- Pues este si que es un problema...porque los votos dicen que la pareja estará unida hasta que la muerte los separe...

--¿Y eso que?-

-- ¡Damn it!(Tra: maldición) – dijo el gusano norteamericano asomándose por un oído de Shuichi.- Nunca debí haberme comido tu cerebro, aunque bueno, siempre has estado así de hueco...lo que quiere decir el Sabio Brujo Medio Neurótico e Histérico es que la muerte ya los separó.

-- ¡Oh, no o.o!- dijo Shuichi medio alterado.- ¿Qué debo de hacer ahora, oh gran Sabio Brujo Medio Neurótico e Histérico.?

-- ¡¡¡ESTA VIVO Y TU MUERTO!- gritaba histérico el Sabio Brujo Medio Neurótico e Histérico mientras volvía a girar.- ¡¡¡A menos que ambos estuvieran muertos, podrían casarse bajo la ley de los muertos!

El gusano Klaudito bajó de su medio de transporte hasta el escritorio del Sabio Brujo Medio Neurótico e Histérico y miró a este.

-- Shuichi isn´t bad...(Tra: Shuichi no es malo)- dijo el gusano.- Encontrará una forma de que Yuki sea feliz, ¿Oh no, Shuichi-kun?...¿Shuichi-kun?...¡¡¿Qué diablos haces con esa hacha!

El muerto pelirrosa estaba a punto de cortarle la cabeza a Yuki con el arma, y al escuchar que Klaudito lo llamaba se detuvo.

-- Dijiste que tenía que estar muerto... solo iba a acortar el proceso.

-- Pero eso seria asesinato.- dijo el Sabio Brujo Medio Neurótico e Histérico.- Y si eres un asesino te irás al infierno, donde jamás podrás ver a Yuki. (Asusa: a que si le ve allá…)(Chihiro: espera… entonces como es que le ve ahora! O.o)

-- Diablos T.T...

En eso, Yuki comenzó a despertar plácidamente.

-- Ajum...Bien, me convenciste, baka...esto no es un sueño.

-- ¿Te gustó, Yuki?- preguntó el pelirrosa semi-asesino esperanzado.

-- Para ser un muerto, no estuvo tan mal...Está bien, me quedaré contigo.

-- Pero tendrás que morirte si quieres que sea tu esposo de verdad...- señaló el Sabio Brujo Medio Neurótico e Histérico.

-- No importa, es quedarme aquí o casarme a la fuerza con ese idiota de Seguchi.

-- ¡¡¿¿SEGUCHI!- gritó Shuichi.-¿¿LO CONOCES?

-- Si, es mi prometido. (Asusa y Chihiro: jamás esperamos oír eso X.x ahora no podremos morir en paz)

-- ¡¡¡Ese maldito me causó la muerte! ¡¡Subiremos ahora mismo al mundo de los vivos para arreglar esto!

Yuki estaba incrédulo, Seguchi no podía ser un asesino…O por lo menos esa apariencia no lo daba a entender…

-- Vale, subiremos a donde tu quieras.- (Asusa: porque rayos le hace caso en todo! Que le hizo! ToT)

-- ¡Ok! Sabio Brujo Medio Neurótico e Histérico, por favor, llévanos a mi futuro esposo y a mí a la tierra de los vivos.

-- En cuanto resuelvan lo que tengan pendiente…- dijo el Sabio Brujo Medio Neurótico e Histérico.- Pueden casarse allá arriba. Claude K.Worm-chester, por favor, encárgate de sus preparativos.

-- ¡Yes!- el gusano se fue.

Mientras, el Sabio Brujo Medio Neurótico e Histérico comenzó a hacer un hechizo para que ambos hombres pudieran subir.

-- Está listo…Cuando quieran regresar, digan la palabra "sexo".

-- No va a ser muy fácil de olvidar…- dijo Yuki.

Un portal apareció frente a Yuki y Shuichi. Ambos entraron, para encontrarse en el bosque donde se conocieron.

-- Que romáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaantico… - dijo Shuichi.- El bosque está tan lleno de insectos, los buitres rondan sobre nuestras cabezas, los gusanos sacan sus cubiertos para comer…Todo un augurio de una muerte cercana n.n...Yuki.

-- ¿Qué?- dijo el rubio mientras buscaba por dónde huir…la verdad era que él no tenía pensado quedarse con Shuichi, solo dijo todo eso para poder huir y regresar a su mundo.

-- ¿En verdad serías capaz de morirte con tal de quedarte conmigo?

-- Eh… ¿Si?

-- Yo también sería capaz de volver a morirme con tal de que no te alejaras de mí…

-- Si, claro… ¿Qué te parece si esperas aquí mientras yo voy por Seguchi para que le des su merecido?

-- ¡Sip! Yo te espero aquí sentadito hasta que tú regreses n.n

-- Vale, ya vuelvo…

Yuki se alejó a paso apresurado, esperando llegar pronto al pueblo para escapar a su casa lo antes posible…Sin embargo, el remordimiento lo invadió repentinamente…Aquel ser sobrenatural que estaba esperándolo en el tronco de un árbol parecía quererlo de verdad…Pero el ser que estaba esperándolo en aquella lúgubre mansión también parecía quererlo, además tenía dinero (Yakío: O eso cree él 9.9U). Pero era probable que también fuera un asesino… ¿¿Qué decidirá nuestro rubio escritor? ¡Averígüenlo cuando regresemos a nuestra película "El Cadáver del Novio"!

PAUSA COMERCIAL

El video mas reciente de Nittle Grasper: 1000 yens.

Traje de colegiala: $150 yens en Shuichi's Clothes.

Entradas para ver a ASK: No damos ni un peso por ellas.

Autobiografía de Yuki Eiri: $8000 yens.

QUE MURAKAMI-SAN NO SE HAYA DIGNADO A CONTINUAR EL ANIME DEJÁNDONOS UN FINAL TAN INCONCLUSO Y QUE LA UNICA FORMA DE PODER SABER LO QUE PASA EN VERDAD ES COMPRAR EL MANGA QUE AUN NO TERMINA...No tiene m...digo, precio.

Para todo lo demás existe NG Card, aceptada en taquillas de auditorios, librerías, tiendas de discos y sex shops.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Hay muchas fans en un concierto bailando al ritmo de Sleepess Beauty. En eso todas enloquecen cuando Ryuichi baja del escenario)

Ryuichi: ¿Necesitas protección en ESOS días, como yo?

Fans: ¿o.O Nani?

Ryuichi: ...Esos días de concierto.

Fans: nnU AHHHHHH...

Ryuichi: Porque a veces a mi me dan bajones...

Fans: ¿o.O Nani?

Ryuichi: ...En la inspiración, no da...

Fans: nnU AHHHHHH...

Ryuichi: Para estar siempre protegido yo uso...uso...etto...¿Qué uso, Kumagoro?

Kumagoro: ...

Ryuichi: Protegido...protegido...¿Protegido de que, na no da?...

Fans: ¡De nosotras!

Ryuichi: Ah, si, para estar siempre protegido de los bajones que luego les dan las fans a mis pantalones yo uso a ¡K-san, no da!

Fans: K-san ya no es tu manager...

Ryuichi: o.o cierto...¡Taskete kureeeeee!

(Yuki está hasta atrás del auditorio)

Yuki: ¬¬ Lo repito, estos comerciales tienen cero talento...

(Asusa: pues tienen más que tú así que cállate! ¬¬) Yuki se ve enfurecido….

FIN DE LA PAUSA COMERCIAL

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yaki: Bien, no se por que me dio por poner comerciales.

Asusa: porque son divertidos XD! … u.u al menos a mi me hacen reír…

Yakí: Bueno n.n…¿en que estaba? Ah, si…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Continuamos la peli o el Fic xD)

Yuki se dirigió rápidamente al pueblo, con la esperanza de poder regresar a salvo a su casa. Si embargo, cuando pasó cerca de la iglesia, escuchó algo interesante…

-- Seguchi Tohma, ¿Aceptas a este….espera… O.o a ESTA Mujer como tu futura esposa?

-- Supongo que no me queda de otra…- dijo con tono apagado y moribundo.

-- Vale, Y tú, Uesugi Mika, ¿Aceptas a este afeminado transformista como tu futuro esposo?

-- Ese no era el plan, pero qué le vamos a hacer… n.n

-- Entonces los declaro marido y… mujer… hasta que la muerte los separe.- dijo para luego susurrar- que le conviene al pobre hombre que la muerte venga rápido.

Yuki se quedó muy sorprendido, y hasta complacido, ahora que su hermana se había casado con Tohma, no tenía que hacerlo él… ¿Pero qué pasaría con Shuichi?

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuanta de que alguien abrió la entrada de la iglesia.

-- ¡Vamos por pastel, na no da!…¿Ore?…¡Eiri-chan! Estás de regreso!- dijo el peliverde emocionado.

-- Ay, no, el loco del conejo…- dijo mirando a todos lados en busca de un lugar para huir.

-- ¿Por que te fuiste, no da? Mi pobre hijo tuvo que casarse con otra… mujer…

-- En primer lugar… No soy mujer… - dijo Eiri haciendo ademán de superioridad… - Y en segundo lugar eso es mejor para mí.

-- ¡¡¡¡¡¡YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

El mencionado volteó su cabeza hacia donde lo llamaban…Oh, no, adiós a su gran escape…a una corta distancia se veía avanzar al pelirrosa como si en eso se le fuera la vida.

-- ¡¡KYAAA, UN MONTÓN DE ZOMBIES, NA NO DA! ¡¡¡KUMAGORO BEAM!

-- ¡Espera, Ryuichi!- dijo Yuki en un acto desesperado.- ¡él es mi esposo!

--¿Eh?- la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Ryuichi.

En eso salieron todos los que estaban en la iglesia, que soltaron un alarido al ver a Shuichi vestido de novia al frente de todo un ejército de muertos…que traían cosas como un gran pastel, globos, regalos de boda, etc. Los vivos estaban a punto de huir, pero un joven mucama (Yakío: XD Jajaja, me acordé de El reina) de verdes cabellos se asomó entre la multitud.

-- …¿Eres tú?…¿Nakano-san?-

-- ¿Fujisaki-kun?- dijo la cabeza del guitarrista.- ¿Sigues de mucama con los Seguchi?

-- Desde que tu guitarra te cayó en el cuello y te cortó la cabeza, no pude volver a tocar…¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CON EL DINERO QUE ME DEBIAS ME PUDE HABER COMPRADO OTRO TECLADO ¬O¬!

-- ¡Si!- dijo otra mujer señalando a un muerto.- ¡¡¡Tú te moriste debiéndome dinero también!

-- ¡¡¡¡SEGUCHI YUTSURA, TU FUISTE EL CULPABLE DE MI MUERTE!- gritó de repente Shuichi señalando a Tohma.

-- O.O?…¿Nani?…yo no soy mi padre…

-- … ¿Ah no?

-- Muy bonito todo esto…- dijo Yuki.- Veo que Mika se ha casado contigo…

-- ¡Eiri!- exclamó Tohma, bastante contento de que Yuki estuviera bien…Pero él acababa de casarse con Mika…Ya no había vuelta atrás…

-- ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!…¿O sea que ya estás libre para casarte bien conmigo? - dijo Shuichi mirando a Yuki con ojitos brillantes.

-- Supongo que si…¡Ya no tengo nada que hacer en este mundo!

-- ¡Esperen!…Seguchi-san, ¿Fue tu padre el que me mató?

-- ¿No que yo era su padre o.O?- dijo Ryuichi.

-- O.O Chin, ya la regamos…

(Yakío: No se preocupen, esto es un fic, todo se puede amoldar como queramos.) (Asusa: o como nos convenga….)

-- Si, claro, para ustedes es fácil decirlo ¬.¬…

( Yakío: Solo improvisen, ¿Vale?)

-- Bien…- dijo Noriko un tanto sonrojada.- …Lo que pasa es que …MMmmm…Yo tuve un hijo con Yutsura Seguchi…y luego lo di en adopción… luego me casé contigo… y lo adoptamos… por lo tanto… ¡¡Somos los padres adoptivos de Tohma! N.n

-- ¡Si! ¡ Yuuupi!- siguió Ryuichi.- Recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando lo fuimos a buscar al orphenado (Chihiro: se dice orfanato xD) abandonado en un río de aguas negras punto de ser devorado por las ratas y sobreviviendo comiéndose sus propios mocos.

-- De hecho... fue antes de ayer n.n- dijo la pelimorada alegremente…

-- Gracias, P A P Á ¬¬x…Gracias M A M Á….

-- ¿Entonces Tohma no tiene nada que ver con mi asesinato?- preguntó Shuichi.

-- No… yo solo me quería casar con Eiri…-

-- Bueno…Supongo que está perdonado…- dijo reaccionando después.- ¡¿Qué querías hacer qué!

En eso de quién sabe dónde salió el Sabio Brujo Medio Neurótico e Histérico y se acercó a Yuki.

--Si quieres estar por fin con Shuu, bebe esto.- dijo poniendo caras raras y haciendo gestos casi indescifrables.

--Vale, si no lo hago este matará a Thoma y ya no tendré "ingresos familiares"-

El frasco que le dio el Sabio Brujo Medio Neurótico e Histérico a Yuki tenía una etiqueta de una calaverita…Era un veneno. Al ver esto, Tohma se arrojó hacia él para quitarle la botella…

-- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, EIRI-SAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!

-- Muy tarde Tohma… ya sé que querías casarte y todo eso, pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo- dijo Yuki, que se había bebido el contenido…- Así que les informo a todos que ahora me voy a casar con este baka muerto.

-- ¡YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- Shuichi casi moría de la felicidad.. (Asusa: claro... lo haría si no lo estuviera xD)

-- Eh…Me.. no ve ninguna diferencia en Eiri-san...- dijo el gusano K asomándose por el oído de Shuu-chan.

Sin embargo, apenas dijo esto, el tono de la piel de Eiri cambió a un tomo pálido verde enfermo…Solo eso.

-- Bien, ya estoy muerto.- dijo en tono victorioso el rubio.

-- ¡¡¡TE AMO, YUKIIIIIIIIIIIII!-

-- ¡¡NOOOOOOOOO, AHORA TENDRÉ QUE SOPORTAR A MIKA TODA LA VIDA T0T!- gritó Tohma, mientras buscaba el frasco de veneno sin conseguir hallarlo…

El Sabio Brujo Medio Neurótico e Histérico casó a Shuichi y Yuki por las leyes de los muertos, para que pudiesen estar juntos toda la eternidad, en las buenas y en las malas…

-- Y ahora que están casados, ¿Qué van a hacer?- preguntó Mika asqueada al ver a los novios.

Los nuevos esposos se miraron pícaramente…

-- …¡Sexo!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, y desaparecieron.

Así fue como dos almas pudieron amarse aún después de la muerte, y todos quedaron felices…

Tatsuha- ¡NO HABLES POR TODOS! ¡MY HONEY ESTÁ CASADO, TIENE UN HIJO, Y YO TOY SOLITOOOOOOOOO T0T!

(Yakío: Está bien, lo cambiaré)

Así fue como dos almas pudieron amarse aún después de la muerte, y todos quedaron felices…salvo Tatsuha que quedó resignado.

Ryuichi: nadie me ha dicho que tener amantes es malo….. 9.9

(Yakío: ya dejen de cambiar el final! ¬¬x)

Asusa y Chihiro: Y así es como todos vivieron Felices para Siempre.

FIN

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yakío: n.n ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado, esto lo escribí para que mis onee-chan estén felices…Se supone que era un regalo de Navidad 9.9 pero bueno, cosas del destino, no pude acabarla a tiempo…¿Qué les pareció, eh? Espero que nos podamos ver sí en otra ocasión, ¡Ja-ne Bye!

Muchas gracias a Asusa y Chihiro que me dejaron estar de metiche en su fanfic…¡LARGA VIDA A LOS CUENTOS DE GRAVIFANATICS!

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

ToT ooh, como me hace llorar esto! Qué emoción terminamos de darle los toques finales... luego de muchos meses de Navidad, pero en fin…es lo que hay… u.ù el tiempo se nos fue taaan rápido con tantas cosas que hacer que... pues… no tuvimos tiempo de nada. Para no variar…

(Es verdad… esto fue una experiencia emocionante y divertida! Te agradecemos mucho Yaki diste en el clavo para poder resolver esto n.n, eres una graaan fanfiquera así que esperamos que continues con tus fanfics)

Si si y tus perversiones también xDDDD! Por cierto! Yakío Ten aquí tengo las Fotografías que solicitaste n.n Gracias por tu colaboración.

En fin… Las Explicaciones… supongo que se preguntarán porqué hay un solo capítulo….

Como hay noticias buenas, léase una actualización medianamente a corto plazo…

(Pensando que la vez pasada fueron 4 o 5 meses… ¬¬)

Pues sí, también hay una mala noticia…

(MUY MUY MUY MALA! ToT no es justo)

ú.ù Por cosas del destino, y de la vida misma de las personas que no aman el Yaoi como todas y todos ustedes y nosotras, pues… Chihiro y yo nos hemos tenido que separar…

(Noooooooo ToT)

Por ende… Las cosas que teníamos planeadas para el futuro de nuestras historias, han tenido que cancelarse incluso tuve que echar a TAtu…. u.u. Por ende… Y luego de pasado un año, Damos fin a este Hermosísisisimo Fanfic, que nos brindó la fabulosa oportunidad de expresar nuestras ideas y de mostrarles la sarta de estupideces que pensábamos a veces, Así como nos ayudó a conocer personas muy importantes para nosotras, y personas que nos dieron su gran y valioso apoyo.

(Lamentamos que esto tenga que ser así, nos habría gustado continuar y terminar todas las historias que nos pidieron hacer, pero esto fue un imprevisto y ambas partes tuvimos sólo que asumirlo. Les pedimos disculpas por no poder poner todas aquellas sugerencias que estaban muy buenas. Les agradecemos por leerlos y reírse de estas humildes historias, Esperamos no haberlas o haberlos aburrido.)

Esta recopilación, nos hizo reírnos y conocernos a nosotras mismas y a la gente que nos rodea, esperamos que les haya servido para esto también a ustedes. Y que se hayan reído de sus pares o conocidos al recordarles a algún personaje… que mala soy XD Como sea. Muchísimas Gracias por soportarnos.

(Esperamos que este capi les haya gustado, nos ayudo nuestra Gran amiga Yaki, que de ehcho nos dejo la historia ya lista, y arreglamos algunas cosillas por ahí, así que felicidades y saludos para ella también, este capi quedo perfecto. Un final feliz… al menos para los cuentitos n.n)

Cuidense mucho y lean harto n.n. Tu igual Cuidate Chihiro! ToT Te extrañaré mucho!

(Tu igual no hagas tonteras!)

Yo… cuando? 9.9

(jaja si… claro… eso no la cree ni Shuichi xD)

Asusa Y Chihiro: ¡¡¡¡ LARGA VIDA A LOS CUENTOS PARA GRAVIFANATICS !

OoFINoO

**RESPONDICIÓN DE REVIEWS.**

A Ayacrawford-Reichan: Gracias por leer, espero que te haya entretenido el fic, y ya responderemos tu duda en su sección XDDD vale. Eso Cuidate mucho.

A Dark-san86: Hola! Puees… ejejejej... no tardamos tanto n.nU. Te recomiendamos no leer en la madrugada al menos no estas tonterías! xD pues esperamos que encuentres algo buenito que leer, u.u lamentamos tener que hacer esto, pero seguro que tu continuarás tus fabulosos fanfics! Y eso si que los seguiremos leyendo! XD y no eres la única que pensaba eso de Yukizote… Asusa también xD. Cuidate mucho, Gracias por leer.

A warenyuki: aah, muchas gracias Waren, lectora desde el principio! lo sentimos mucho. Nos Habría encantado poder hacer ese cuento! Esperamos que te haya divertido el Fanfic y que recuerdes los buenos momentos de él. Gracias por leer estos cuentos, esperamos que estés bien. Luego contestamos tu pregunta.

A SAKURA UESUGUI: Gracias por tu apoyo en la historia, esperamos que logres éxito con tu historia de "Shuiciento". Algún día de estos la leeremos. Sigue así y cuídate mucho. Gracias.

A Hally362: Holaaa! Tuu… eres antigua lectora! Casi desde que comenzamos, si es que no fue desde que comenzamos o.o… no te preocupes, eso de no tener tiempo lo conocemos muy bien, esperamos que te haya gustado el capitulo que y que el fic haya sido de tu agrado. Gracias por tus felicitaciones y tu apoyo, nos hace sentir mucho mejor. Lamentamos no alcanzar un cuento para Suguru u.u Habría estado genial, incluso lo teníamos pensado. Pero bueno… no se pudo… Cuidate mucho.

A Haruko: Gracias por tu tiempo n.n esperamos que este capi te haya gustado también: Posees mucho talento solo falta pulirlo! Pónle ganas y verás como te saldrá algo mucho mejor que lo nuestro. Pues si quieres una de esas notebook debes tener NGCard! n.n y eso! Esperamos que te vaya bien. Gracias por leer.

A Yakio-Midna: XDD espero que hayas quedado conforme! Aquí esta tu cuento y nuestra participación. TE agradecemos infinitamente esto, nos divirtió mucho y estaba muy bueno. Esperamos que Hayas disfrutado de tu historia. Gracias por tu apoyo y lectura, nosotras seguiremos leyendo las tuyas. Cuidate mucho, este capi no habría salido sin ti n.n. Actualizamos pronto, más que antes, y ya tienes las fotografías en tu poder… así que las cuentas saldadas conservan la amistad. Lamentamos no poder recoger tu idea. Pero Muchas Gracias por tu colaboración. Siga participando n.n naa tu tienes mucho talento así que te saldrá muy bien si lo haces por tu cuenta, esperamos leerlo.

**Agradecimientos A:** warenyuki, Reiko-dk, Katze Kon, Chibiko Minamino, Calamitaerostato, Aika Asakura, Sango-chan, Dark-Cold-Gaby, hytare, SMEXY GALS S.A., Kmiloncia, Hally362, DLI, Ayaka Usami, Ania-san, yuki-eiri, Misao, KiTaShInDo, cimari, Cyrana Ann, Yakio-Midna, Lord Cedric-ryuichi, SenKo-Kun, Emy, Shin Black, SangoMikarin, Seiji, Ayacrawford-Reichan, Sei-chan, remi, Ritsuka-ran, HYDE. Esperamos hayan disfrutado de su estadía leyendo esto. Mil gracias a todos por ser nuestros lectores. Nos hicieron vivir Felices para Siempre.

"**_Klaudito lo explica todo"_**

Se encuentra sentado en el sillón, con la vista cabizbaja, Luz tenue ilumina su rostro y en el se ve una expresión un tanto triste. Pero luego mira a la cámara y sonríe melancólicamente.

-Hoy nos toca comenzar con nuestro último programa, Gracias Lectores- espectadores por su apoyo, ahora me dignaré a responder my last Questions.

First Question: **¿Quién era Juan Pérez?**

R. Pues verán Juan Pérez era el hijo del panadero que vivía en la casa de la esquina de barrio mezquino y mal hablado en el que vivía Thoma cuando era pequeño. Ahí Thoma jugaba con los niños en la calle y por ende, con el hijo del panadero. Se juntaban todas las tarde luego de las seis a jugar a la bolitas en la calle de barro, y así se hicieron grandes amigos. Ya de mayores, Thoma se fue de ahí y Juan se quedó solo por algún tiempo, Un día le llegó una carta de Thoma y de ahí comenzaron a verse de nuevo, y en resumen, fue el primero en la laarga lista de amantes que ha tenido Thoma…

Second Question: **¿Por qué cada vez que entraba Yuki en su casa decía Fa, Fe, Fi, Fo? ¿Es que tenía problemas de asma o algo por el estilo?**

R. La verdad es que Yuki es muy malo memorizando sus lineas siempre las olvida y es por eso que a veces inventaba lo que debía decir, y cuando no se le ocurría nada, decía sílabas sin significado verificable alguno. Aunque Asusa insistía en conocer su significado. Es por esto que con el insomnio de hacer esta escena luego de las 560 repeticiones por equivocación, Yuki no optó por nada mejor que por Decir: Fa, Fe, Fi, Fo… El asma le dio cuando intentaron incendiarlo en otro cuento, pero como no resultó como estas locas querían suprimieron el cuento.

Threeth Question: **¿Por qué no decía Fu, es que le tenía manía?**

R. No era manía, ni trauma, ni ninguna de esas cosas. Lo que realmente ocurrió fue que, como nunca aprendió lo que seguía, cuando iba a la escuela allá en New York (Ya sabrán porque) solo sabía decirlas hasta el Fo. Y por más que Shuichi intentó enseñarle se negó rotundamente, así que estas locas decidieron darle intriga y dejarlo hasta ahí.

FourthQuestion: **¿Yo soy la única que adora a Tohma?**

R. Oh… por supuesto…. Que NO. Yo también lo adoro… Naa mentira… quizás creas que seas la única porque es un despreciable empresario mentiroso, raro, afeminado, malcriado, transformista, egoísta y otras malas cualidades, pero de verdad... si hubieses visto lo que vi yo... ya no creerías adorarlo… Pues Asusa si… que lo "Adoraba" ToT tuve demasiadas pesadillas por ello, lo único que deseo es olvidarlo. Y pues. No eres la única… Asusa tiene a toodo un club de fans y Batallón para protegerlo… incluso más de lo que él protege a Eiri…

Fiveth Question: **¿Por qué en el cuento de los tres musiquitos les dio a los personajes por el canibalismo? ¿Ya han llegado a estar tan locos como para eso?**

R. Pues el canibalismo del cual hablaban estas chicas no es precisamente el de comer mmm… cortando las partes de los otros seres… digamos que es una especie de canibalismo que ayuda a ambas partes… tanto al caníbal como a la presa. En sí, es un cambio de connotación que usaron como muchos otros que se le pone, al +ñañamañaña, es decir, ir a pescar… jugar play, etc.

Sixth Question: **¿A Yuki no le gustaría tener como personaje que interpretar a una dulce señorita?**

R. Pues dudo mucho que al señor Eiri, le agrade hacer semejante papel, aunque últimamente ha cambiado de actitud respecto a representar papeles… Y ha hecho cosas bastante extrañas… así que posiblemente, aceptaría en uno de esos extraños trances que ha tenido…

Seventth Question: **¿Por qué Shuichi ahora es canibal y Yuki necrófilo?**

R. Pues porque sus gusto han cambiado, y de a poco les ha llamado más la atención el mundo de probar cosas nuevas y experimentar con ellos mismos… Y sinceramente… no sé lo que venga después de esto…

Eightth Question: **¿Donde venden los notebooks que escriben solos?**

R. Pues en las tiendas de GravFrairyShops, una tienda casi nueva que se ha encargado de comercializar toda clase de objetos que han aparecido en estos cuentos, pásense por ahí, me han dicho que hay cosas tan traumantes como mágicas y extrañas. Pueden pagar con su tarjeta NGcard o en cómodas cuotas de acuerdo a como le vea el vendedor o vendora… o.o

Nineth Question: **¿Para qué quería Ryu-chan a Shu-chan si ya tenía a Tatsuha?**

R. Pues porque Ryuichi no es tan santo y pequeño como todo el mundo cree, porque su mente esta llena de cosas horribles para hacerle a la gente y de mundos estrafalarios y magicos que no existen. Y es por esto que su apetito es insaciable y su energía inagotable incluso supera a creces a Tatsuha… Así que imaginen la cantidad que cosas que he visto y oído aquí… debo… salir… debo…ir…me… de seguro que si vuelvo a oír algo como las cosas que se escuchan aquí no vivo para contarlo.

Tenth Question: **¿Sakano tuvo heridas de gravedad?**

R. En realidad, siempre hemos querido saber esto, ya que nunca se ha demostrado que sus heridas sean graves o le hayan afectado a su cuerpo, esto nos hace pensar que quizás sea un muñeco del gobierno o algo así. Pero en el último caso, Nada le afectó, e incluso las chicas lo usaban como doble para cualquier cosa, e incluso para cosas que no hicieron, y sólo por su sed de sadismo obligaron a Sakano a arriesgar su vida… Y aun así, esta vivo… y sin ninguna herida.. ni siquera una pequeña o.o

-- Y esto sería todo, bastantes preguntas por lo demás, pero ello les estoy muy agradecidos a ustedes lectores y lectoras.- dijo con tono grave- Y ahora… ¡Me puedo ir!-

Se levantó de golpe y entre risas y frases de felicidad salió del salón encontrándose con los demás personajes.

-- Hello people!- Dijo alegremente.

-- ¡Hola K'! ¿Tu también estabas aquí?.. quién iba a suponerlo…- Dijo Hiro fingidamente.

-- Yes, i'm here… but now… is time to go out... – K' Puso victoriosamente la mano en la perilla de la puerta y la giró.

-- What the F…"·$$&!- Dijo de pronto…

-- ¿Qué ocurre?-

-- La puerta... esta cerrada...- Dijo Yuki sorprendido. – Estamos… atrapados aquí…

El tiempo pasó y los personajes se la arreglaron como pudieron, pidiendo pizza y comida a domicilio…

-- MMm… que bien al fin llegué… esta es la casa en la que viviré ahora… - Una persona se paró frente a la anterior casa de Asusa…

F.I.N n.n


End file.
